The Other Side
by cbear678
Summary: Isabelle Archibald: James Potter's best friend and surrogate sister. Now she's going to Hogwarts to help him get Lily Evans. She's not prepared to deal with fellow blood traitor and runaway Sirius Black. Or her death eater ex-brother. Blood ties run deep.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, and I won't for the rest of the story. **

Prologue

The wind howled through the forest, creating an eerie groan against the manor windows. The clock's chimes rung through the house, masking the boy's quick footsteps as he ran to his little sister's room. As quietly as he could, he opened her heavy bedroom door and dragged his packed trunk inside. After a swift glance to determine he had not been observed behaving so absurdly, he shut the door and moved to her sleeping form. A frown appeared as he assessed the damage done to her, and saw all the blood that had been pooling from her back.

Waking her up as gently as he could, he then pulled from the trunk his school scarf and wrapped it around her wound. Blood seeped through, making it appear as though the scarf was just red and without gold.

"You'll be alright Belles" he supplied to her pained groan.

"Easy for you to say, you get to go to Hogwarts, whilst I have to stay at home with _him_" she retorted.

"Not anymore. We're leaving here. Come on, can you walk?"

She nodded as he started to toss random clothes from her wardrobe into his trunk. A little scowl appeared on her face as he dumped her nice clothes unceremoniously into the trunk and proceeded to push them down in vicious haste.

"We're really going Jude?" she asked quietly. "What about Teddy?"

The boy stopped and looked at the girl with a grim expression.

"Theodore…he just isn't…he won't care…he doesn't think like us Belles, he thinks like Father. So he'll be right, don't worry about him"

He pulled the lid of his trunk shut and grabbed the girl's hand. Noticing her still bleeding back, he had to think of another exit seeing as she wouldn't be able to go out the window. Pulling her hand and dragging the trunk behind him, they manoeuvred out the room and down the marble stairs.

They made a quick move to the house elf quarters so they could run away out a side door.

"Isabelle" the boy hissed as he yanked her behind a pillar to avoid the house elf named Sunni, who was anything but his name .

Holding her breath, the little girl gripped the boy's hand to the point of pain as the house elf trotted right by them. Once the house elf's muttering of blood traitor children faded away, they escaped out the door and spirited away into the night.

Isabelle stumbled as they ran towards the forest at the edge of the manor grounds. Her back was hurting terribly, but she didn't want to stop her brother or complain. She was so glad he was home. As she was only eight, he'd gone to Hogwarts without her, leaving her no one to play with as Teddy always wanted to follow Father around, and she found Father scary. She had worried about Jude when he'd written home that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, she'd never seen Father so angry. So when Jude had come home, wearing his red and gold uniform with pride, she had stepped in to share the punishment.

Reaching the forest, the two children rested against the first row of trees, gasping to catch their breath. Jude took this time to examine what to do next. As a boy of eleven, he was certainly the authority on getting out of mischief and tight spots. Glancing up at the sky, he observed a bright, full moon casting light on the gnarled trees and twisted roots, so he could see a path through. He supposed it would be safest to sneak onto the neighbouring property all the way on the other side of the forest, the Potters he remembered, and then head onto the road from there.

As Jude, looked around the moonlit forest, Isabelle took the time to check on her back. She grimaced as she felt the words carved there, a warning placed by her Father that much worse would happen if she followed in Jude's traitorous footsteps. _That's exactly what I'm doing _she thought wryly.

"To the Potters" Jude whispered as he once again grabbed her hand and lifted the trunk. The moonlight filtered through the leaves and scattered along the children's path as they headed deeper into the forest.

"Why are we going to the Potters?" Isabelle asked, squeezing her brother's hand in order to save herself falling over a tree root.

"Because it's better than trying to dodge Father on the grounds, he'll be furious we've left. And, well, they've always _seemed_ nice so I don't think they'll tell anyone if they catch us"

As they travelled on, Isabelle's thoughts stayed on the Potter's. The family _had_ always seemed nice. She remembered seeing the boy James, who was her age with outrageously messy hair, running about, climbing trees and flying on his broomstick. She was entirely jealous of that broomstick, she'd had hers confiscated when Father discovered that she and Jude had snuck out to see a muggle movie. And the Potter's were always smiling and playing with James. It was when she had come to the conclusion that they were a nice family that she slammed into Jude's back who had stopped without warning.

"Wha-"

"Shhh"

Moonlight shone on Jude's face as he concentrated. The sound of twigs snapping came from their left, making them both jump. Slowly, Jude moved Isabelle behind him and pulled out his wand. A low growl came from the trees. A huge, menacing animal stalked out into the moonlight, snarling at the children.

"Werewolf" breathed Jude.

Then in a rush of movement the werewolf lunged, and Jude pushed Isabelle onto the floor, scraping her hands and legs as she fell onto a tree root. Jude screamed as the werewolf tore and bit down on his right arm. Seeing Jude's wand which had been knocked to the floor, Isabelle scrambled to grab it despite the fact she knew no spells.

Jude was attempting to fight off the wolf, and he was quickly losing blood. Watching this horrible scene, Isabelle remembered her Father's word with perfect clarity, the one which had been used on Jude and her many times. Raising her shaking hand in desperation and with sadness, Isabelle pointed the wand at the beast and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the panic and fear to overcome her.

"Crucio" she whispered.

A bright light emitted from the wand and illuminated the patch of woods, hitting the werewolf in the chest and blasting it unconscious. Glad that the spell hadn't seemed to work properly, instead knocking the werewolf out, she ran over to Jude, taking off the scarf that was still acting as a bandage for her back and wrapped it around his arm. He'd passed out from the pain, and so Isabelle carefully dragged him on top of the trunk, and then moved behind it and pushed with all her might. She had to get them to the Potter's, and she prayed to the heavens they would look after Jude there.

James Potter squirmed in his seat. He was playing his father in a game of wizard chess, and was about to lose a knight. He made his move and after throwing a mutinous glance at his amused father, he watched the forest outside, preferring not to see the oncoming slaughter.

His attention was captured as he saw movement on the right side of the forest. He kneeled in his seat, craning his head to get a better look. Seeing what emerged from the forest, his mouth dropped open.

A girl, about his age, was pushing a trunk with an unconscious boy lying on top, _and _she was covered in dried blood.

"Dad!" he pointed at the figures "What _are _they?"

Following his father outside, they approached the two children.

"What happened?" Harold Potter questioned, checking the pulse on the boy.

"W-we ran away. And th-then a were- a werewolf attacked him and please, please help" the girl gasped out.

"Alright, it's alright. Here I've got him and we'll have a look. James, take the trunk and bring her inside to your mother"

James picked up the trunk and turned to the girl.

"Uhhh, I'm James, uh come inside and my mum will help you" he supplied awkwardly

"I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Archibald" replied the small girl.

"Archibald, as in the Archibald's next door?" James asked shocked as he led her inside. His parents had told him about the Archibald's, they were extremely dark wizards. The girl said nothing as he led her into the drawing room.

Mrs Potter looked up from her book to find her son standing with the girl from next door, who was bruised and bloodied.

"Oh my-"she exclaimed as she stood and strode over to them "What on earth?"

Caroline Potter moved quickly into the study where the boy, Jude she had been told, lay on the couch with her husband, Harold working over him. She had just placed Isabelle in a spare room, insisting that she stay with them, so they could care for her and her brother.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, so as not to disturb the injured boy's fitful sleep.

"Not good" her husband replied "He was bitten"

"So he's a…" Caroline trailed off.

"I'm not sure; we'll have to get the doctor in"

"They should stay with us Harry, you said they ran away? Well I don't blame them. We can't let them go back to Nicholas Archibald."

"I agree. They _should_ stay."

The two Potter's turned back to the boy, and Caroline smoothed his dark hair away from his face.

Isabelle sat on the bed, unable to sleep even though she was exhausted. She was so worried for Jude that he would be permanently hurt, and she was worried that her father might find them.

She heard a soft knock on the door and called "Come in"

James Potter walked hesitantly into the room, stopping halfway.

"You should sleep; my parents are looking after your brother."

"I can't"

"I'll stay with you 'till you do, if you like?"

"…Yes please."

Isabelle lay back as James Potter came and lay next to her "Night Isabelle"

"You can call me Belle" she said sleepily before she promptly fell asleep.


	2. Something Unpredictable

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading the first chapter, I had convinced myself nobody would. So anyway, here's the second one. I've switched to completely Belle's POV but I'll probably alternate throughout the story, it keeps things more interesting. I didn't in the prologue because there was so much going on for both Jude and Belle it was too choppy to keep changing. Hope you like it and if you have time please review.

Disclaimer: Nothing HP is mine.

The room was filled with quiet as we furiously scanned heavy books, trying desperately to increase our knowledge on an unfamiliar subject. Pages were flipped, notes were jotted and books were tossed as James and I read up on the muggle subject of motorcycles.

"Ugh" I groaned eventually "Why does your stupid boyfriend even _need _a motorbike? Can't he just apparate like a _normal _wizard?"

"Hey!" James chuckled, after throwing a lighter book at my head "For the last time- we're _not_ gay! And I don't know he thinks they're cool. Anyway, it's for his birthday so shut it and help me out will you?"

Sighing, I got back to work, occasionally writing down random notes. I'd never met Sirius, or any of James' friends for that matter, but I'd had heard an _awful _lot about them.

Sirius Black is James' best friend and practical brother, very much in the same way that I'm James' surrogate sister. Also like me, he is a blood traitor and runaway, so James _appeared_ to be a magnet for the lost and desperate, just like his parent's, Caroline and Harold. I know that James and Sirius are both pranksters, and are relentless in their pursuit to be supreme troublemakers.

Remus Lupin is the quiet, studious boy that no one _ever_ suspectedof starting any shenanigans. This was until the marauders, James' group, unleashed his wicked and mischievous side. I'm _sure_ that there's something else to him, but despite all my pleading and puppy dog facing, James said _nothing_. He was no canary when it came to the important things.

Peter Pettigrew is the ever-present, never noticed kind it appears. He seems to be not as intelligent or cool as the others, but he shares their dorm so he is automatically included. According to James, he has his uses, which makes me _very _curious.

And then there is Lily Evans. The love of James Potter's life. I can't even _begin_ to count how many speeches about her and her wonderfulness I've sat through, but despite James' constant devotion, Lily Evans remains to this day, stubborn and uninterested. With now being their 7th year, James is starting to get panicky that she will never return his advances. I'm starting to get a little panicky too.

The simple reason I've never met any of James' friends is because I attend Beauxbaton's Academie in France. And even though I live with the Potter's, and have ever since Jude and I ran away, I've still managed to dodge the awkward meet and greet with them.

The _one_ summer Sirius had come to live with James, I jumped at the chance to travel Italy with my werewolf brother Jude instead of going home, just so I wouldn't have to have any uncomfortable conversations or feel like I was intruding on their "guy time".

I _hate _telling people about my past. They always give the pity sigh, pat my shoulder and then act like they're my new best friend and can guide me through the unfamiliarity that is normalcy.

"So how's your boyfriend? The pompous one, what's his name? _Jacques_? _Pierre? _Or was it_ Bernard_?" James asked breaking the silence, his tone dripping in distaste.

"You _know _that wasn't his name James. Just like you _know_ thatwe broke up. You just want to rejoice, you always hated him" I flatly replied.

"Yeah well he was no good for you anyways, Belly. You need someone who's less prat-ish."

We laughed at this, it was custom between us to object to whoever the other was dating, our protective sibling tendencies coming out to play. Like when we were eleven, and he told me for the first time he liked the red-headed Lily Evans, I told him he could do better and less ginger.

"Like _you _can talk Jim-Jam. You can't even convince Lily Evans to give you a go."

"Why do you suppose that is?" James asked frustrated, lying back in my lap "Am I _that_ hateable?"

"No" I replied, ruffling his hair "We just need to find out what you're doing wrong around her and then fix it"

"I wish it were that simple. _Every time_ she comes near it's just like my brain turns to mush and my instincts go wild. It would be so much easier if you were there to slap me in line." 

"Ha! I do _love _to give you a good slap. Mais non, I go to _Beauxbatons_."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have to." James sat up, hurrying as I began to protest. I knew where _this_ was going "Just think. You only went there to keep Jude company whilst he went to that expensive magical creature-allowed school. And he's now graduated. And, you've just broken up with _another _boyfriend. You've dumped so many; there can't possibly be any _left _in that school"

"Hey!" 

"And I would be eternally grateful and forever in your debt. Come on Belles, help a brother out. I'm _desperate _here and fresh out of ideas." 

"You really need my help don't you?" I sighed.

"Oh gods, yes. I'm _dying _out there."

"…Okay…of course. Anything for you Jamesie."

"Yes!" he exclaimed pumping his fist in the air and purposefully ignoring my dear nickname "This is going to be brilliant. Let's go tell mum and dad."

And with that he wrapped me in a bone crushing hug and raced out of the room, tripping a little on the floor rug.

"Head Boy? You got sodding _head boy?"_

"Keep it down would you Belle? Evans might be around and I _really _don't want her to find out before we're safe and sound on the train, there might be a massacre otherwise."

"Why are you so surprised Isabelle? I always thought my James had it in him" Caroline Potter questioned, as she led her two squabbling children into Diagon Alley.

"ReallyMum? Is _that_ why you searched his room so you could confiscate all his dungbombs last week?" I deadpanned "And when you said I was going to his school, you forgot to mention that Dumbledore was _completely _and _totally_ off his rocker."

"Personally, I think Dumbledore has great taste" James replied huffily, as the two women snorted.

"Right, to Madame Malkin's then, for your robes dears?" Caroline suggested.

"Don't say dears out _loud, _Mum. People can hear you" James and I said in unison.

Truthfully, I was really proud that James had pulled it together and gotten Head Boy. I'm sure that Lily Evans, the apparent over achiever that she is, would have ranked as Head Girl meaning definite brownie points for James.

But this left me in Gryffindor tower all alone; I'd _better_ be in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin like my ex-brother Teddy. Alone as in, without James. As in, without James, and just the uncomfortableness of being James' surprise, surrogate family member and being surrounded by all his friends and peers. That shouldn't raise any questions about my past _at all. _

As Caroline moved to inquire advice from who I assumed was Madame Malkin, I decided to voice these thoughts to the Head Boy himself.

"Ah Belles" he replied with his warm voice and chuckle "It's going to be _fine. _You're going to get to the train, make a joke, flip your hair and everybody will love you. Especially my friends. And if anyone asks any awkward questions, tell me and I'll prank them. And don't worry, we're all nervous. I mean me? I'm probably going to cock this Head Boy lark up so quickly, my things won't even be moved into my new dorm before I'm removed from office."

Laughing gratefully I hugged him and said "You _won't_. And if you really think it's going to be fine, then okay, I believe you. And don't you worry. You're going to go to your meeting, make a joke, flip your hair and everybody will _love_ you."

"Cheers, Belles" he laughed

"Hey, if it's any consolation, _I_ love you already."

"You _muppet_._"_

"Seriously Belle, if you don't get up _right _now, I'm hauling your tiny ass over my shoulder and _carrying_ you to Platform 9 ¾. Pyjamas and all."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." I grumbled.

I was definitely not a morning person but James insisted we all be there ridiculously early so that he could impress Evans with his "epic time management skills". His words, not mine. Okay, they were my words.

Me on the other hand, I was so desperate to postpone our arrival at the dreaded platform that I was now clinging to my bed sheets. Seeing this, James came back in, swung me up onto his shoulder, dumped me in the shower and turned the water on.

"I warned you" he sang as he walked away.

"Yeah, you better run!" I called whilst looking down at my now soaking pyjamas.

After my refreshing shower, because James had so _kindly_ turned the cold water on, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, procrastinating as usual.

Brushing through my thick, brown hair with my fingers, I studied my eyes. They were green, and right now they showed the nervousness I was trying to contain. James always said he could tell what I was feeling by looking into them. Cursed window-eyes.

After exhausting that form of procrastination, I began to lug my heavy-ass trunk down the main stairs. Hearing a familiar, low chuckle from the bottom, I dropped it completely and looked up in surprise.

"Jude!" I called whilst running to hug him "What on _earth_ are you doing here?"

"Did you really expect me to miss your big and horrifying day?"

"Ha-ha. But seriously, I thought it might have been too soon after the full moon and you wouldn't have been able to make it. Are you _sure _you're okay?" I ranted whilst checking him for fresh injuries and scars.

"Yes, yes!" he exclaimed swatting my hands away "Come on, be excited. Your first day at a new school!"

"I _am_ excited, but mostly nervous. I mean, you don't think I'll be put into Slytherin do you?" I whispered apprehensively.

"You? Never. Within five minutes you'd be screeching muggle songs and driving them round the twist."

"Thanks, Jude" I said with a small smile.

"Alright, let me help you with your trunk."

"Hey Jude!" James cried, walking in from the kitchen.

"Wasn't funny the first time James" Jude deadpanned, giving him a man-hug.

"Try and try again" James retorted.

After an eventful car ride where James and I had a thumb war, which after he lost, caused him to sulk for five minutes before demanding a rematch, we were at King's Cross station.

We walked in briskly, James setting the pace in his desperation to be on time, and myself being pulled along as I had looped my arm through his. Very quickly, we approached platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright guys, Caroline and I will take your trunks through, James you take Belle" Harold Potter said before grabbing my trolley and promptly running at the wall between the platforms.

"Watch o-" I called to warn him, whilst thinking what on earth _is _he doing, but instead of colliding, he suddenly disappeared through the wall.

"Wicked" Jude laughed before striding through, closely followed by Caroline.

"Well Belly, you ready?" James asked grabbing my hand.

"Why not?" I replied, willing myself to be ready.

We ran towards the barrier, expecting not to hit anything on the other side. But we did hit something. _Hard. _


	3. Collide

A/N: okey-doke here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Still Belle's POV. And finally Sirius appears.

"Oomph." I cried as we fell down into a tangle of limbs, having horribly collided with another person who was standing on the other side of the wall.

Great. 5 minutes and I've already maimed another student.

Extracting ourselves from our victim, James and I were finally able to see just who that poor soul was.

Bright, red hair and big, green eyes seemed to crackle and spark with annoyance as a tiny yet gorgeous girl glared at us.

"Potter!" She screamed, reaching decibels I'd never dreamed were possible, whilst rubbing the arm he'd landed on "Are. You. _Serious_? We haven't even _made_ it onto the train yet and you've already attacked me!"

"Evans…" James began and then trailed off in wonder.

Seeing that James had been struck dumb, possibly too drunk by their close proximity, I took it upon myself to deliver the apology, and help her up.

"We're really sorry, it's just we didn't see you there until it was too late, having just run through the ah - barrier and all…" I laughed awkwardly, trailing off as her scrutinizing gaze turned to me, burning holes into my soul.

"Found yourself _another _girlfriend have you then, Potter? And the new girl at that. You're working fast this year. Term hasn't even _begun_." I thought I detected a hint of disappointment and affirmation in her voice, as she made her completely false accusation.

"Wha- No? We're not…that's gross!" James and I protested at the same time.

"Anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts." she said stiffy, clearly not listening to our ramblings, before gathering her things and flouncing off, leaving James and I gaping after her.

"Was that-?" I asked dazedly.

"Yep." James replied, his voice unnaturally high, still put off from his first Evans encounter of the year.

We stood there for a moment, staring off in the direction she left in, before shaking ourselves out of our stupor.

"Good luck sharing a dorm with her" I teased. "Seems she _really_ takes the redhead temper to heart. You might not live out the year."

"Ah don't say that, you'll make me nervous" he chuckled, playfully pushing my face away "Now _where _did Mum and Dad get too?"

Whilst he searched, I couldn't help but think of my task ahead. How on god's green earth was I supposed to get those to together. I mean, he _clearly _wasn't number one on Lily Evans' list of possible boyfriends.

I suppose it _was_ encouraging that she seemed disappointed that James and I were 'dating'. Wasn't it? That _had _to mean that she liked him. After all, if she didn't, why would she care who he dated? Man I hope my logic is right.

But then, did the affirmation in her tone suggest that she thinks his affection is isn't genuine? _Women _I thought giving up. _Who knows what they're thinking_.

"Prongsy!" a booming voice called, interrupting my train of thought and turning all heads in our surrounding radius.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, moving over to embrace a tall, built boy with wavy, shoulder length hair.

From the conversations we'd had about the marauders, I remembered James telling me that Padfoot was Sirius, the motorbike-loving prankster. What James didn't tell me in our conversations though, was that Padfoot was _fine._ Seriously, like unnatural good looks. How was that fair?I was _not _prepared for this.

Before I could blink, two more boys had joined the pack, and were giving each other their manly-man hugs. After their hugs, James seemed to remember me. Turning around and placing his hands on my shoulders, he presented me to the group.

"Guys" he exclaimed "_This_ is Isabelle."

From the expressions on their faces I could tell that they had heard of me too, which made me dying to know what James had told them. How _much _did they know? And what did they think of what they knew? What if they hated me already? Jeez, I mentally shook myself; I _had_ to stop analysing so much.

"Belles, this is Remus" James continued pointing to a tall boy, with sandy blonde hair and scars. Something about his expression reminded me of someone, I just wasn't sure who.

"Sirius" James gestured to the boy I'd seem him hug earlier. Now that he was looking at me, I could tell he had the greyest-blue eyes I'd ever seen. I was right. He was _ridiculously _good-looking. Damn it. I couldn't like James' best friend, that would be _so_ awkward.

"And Peter." James finished, pointing to a shorter boy with watery eyes but a pleasant complexion.

"Hello" I replied awkwardly "I've heard lots. It's nice to finally meet you all." 

"Us as well." Remus laughed.

"Alright, you guys go secure the compartment. Belle and I have to go say goodbye to the parents and Jude." James ordered, like it was a military affair. I had to restrain myself from saluting.

"I'll come, I've missed Mum and Dad." Sirius replied, whilst the others headed towards the train.

We scanned the crowd looking for signs of our family. After a couple of minutes James had enough.

"Okay Belly, up you get" was all the warning I had before he pulled me onto his back. "See anything?"

"No…not ye- wait! There they are next to that pillar!" I dismounted and pulled James by the hand in the proper direction, Sirius trailing behind.

"Mum, Dad!" he called, when we finally reached them, giving them both hugs.

"Sirius dear" Caroline replied, brushing his hair smothering him in one of her motherly hugs.

"How have you been?" Harold Potter asked amiably, patting him on the back.

Using their distraction, Jude turned and gave me a big hug, whispering in my ear "Don't worry Belle, everything will be _fine_. Think of how fun it will be at Hogwarts. A warning though, and _don't_ to panic, but I saw Teddy. Man he's grown up"

"You _saw_ him? What did he do?" I murmured back.

"Looked surprised, _almost _happy for a second, then glared and stalked off"

"Wow. Okay, I'm kind of panicking. You don't think that he's mad, right? Or that he'll tell dad? Or do something death eater-y?"

"I don't know. Forget about it. What can he do? You'll be at school and James'll be there too. If anything happens write me straightaway, okay?"

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" James asked.

"Nothing" we replied innocently.

"Write me anyway, kiddo" Jude said for everyone to hear. "And stay _away_ from boys" he added and then laughed, seeing my playful scowl.

"Come hear dearest and give us a hug. And _don't _let James talk you into pranking anyone." Caroline said.

"_Her _talk _me _into it? She's worse than I am!" James replied indignantly.

"Thanks, mum, see you at Christmas." I laughed.

"Bye hon. Jude's right. Don't talk to any boys, they have germs" Harold said kissing my head.

"Alright, alright enough with the kisses, we've got a train to catch" James chuckled.

"Bye!" we called, running to the train.

As we made our way down the corridor, I could already feel curious eyes watching me, making me very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry" said Sirius' voice in my ear, making me jump a little "It's only cause you're new". He mumbled something else but I couldn't make it out.

Finally, we reached the marauders compartment and went inside. I sat next to the window, with James next to me, and Remus next to him. Sirius jumped in the seat across from me and next to Peter. Once we were all seated, the chit chat began.

"So guys, Belle is here to help me get my darling Lily Evans." James started, putting an arm around me.

"Good luck then. God knows _we've_ all tried our hardest" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, well" James replied pompously, ruffling my hair "I have the utmost faith in my Belles"

"Well first things first. Clear up the fact that she thinks we're _dating_." I began smoothing down my mussed hair. James and I visibly cringed at the word dating, causing the others to laugh.

"Right you are _sister_ of mine, can't have her thinking that. Okay then, I'm off to the heads meeting. How do I look?" James asked after running his had through his hair, making it look entirely dishevelled.

"Like a right prat" Remus replied.

And with that James hmphed out of the carriage, leaving me to the awkwardness that is my life.

"So Isabelle. Do you know what house you're in yet?" Remus asked.

"Ah, no. I'm supposed to be sorted as soon as I get there. I'm _hoping _I'm in Gryffindor though and _not_ Slytherin like my younger brother. And call me Belle, please."

"Oh! You're younger brother goes here?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah, Teddy Archibald, didn't James tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"He doesn't live with you and James then?"

"No. He lives with my father." I answered shortly, hating the subject of my family.

After a brief awkward silence, Peter piped up "Anybody for a game of exploding snap?"

I smiled at him gratefully, and joined in with the others, eventually becoming more comfortable, laughing and joking around.

"Well, my _last _boyfriend went to Beauxbatons as well and was _really_ clingy." I began, replying to the latest of their endless questions. "Used to wait outside the bathroom for me and everything. And James absolutely _hated _him. When they met he-"

"_I_ gave him blisters all over his bum" James finished, returning from his meeting.

We all burst into fits of laughter at this as he walked over and placed his head in my lap. In James' absence, I was happy to discover that the marauders and I got along, and I became more comfortable as they were all genuinely nice and constantly worked to include me.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked, looking strangely uncomfortable as he watched my hand run through James' hair.

"She was not pleased _at all. _Started accusing me of confounding Dumbledore in order to get the job." James sulked at the memory, whilst we erupted into laughter.

"Is-Is your hair _burning_?" I asked as I discovered singed ends.

"Apparently she had enough the 'millionth' time I ran my hands through my hair and lit it on fire. It's not _my _fault. Old habits die hard"

We all smothered chuckles at this and seeing James become more petulant, Remus asked "Well did you at least clear up that you and Belle aren't dating?"

"Ha! No. The temptress wouldn't even listen to a word I said. Don't know _why _I even bother with her."

"Temptress?" Peter cackled, causing James to throw his shoe at his head.

"Don't worry dearest, she'll come 'round." I replied, smoothing back his hair.

"Yeah buck up mate. Just think. You and her. In a dorm. Alone. All year. She can't _possibly _escape you all year" Sirius claimed, giving me a swift wink and butterflies in my stomach. I _still_ hadn't gotten over my initial attraction to him.

"Alright, we should get dressed, we'll be there soon" Remus put in.

"Belles, out." James ordered.

"Why do _I _have to leave? I'm the girl!" I cried.

"And _that's_ why you have to leave" James answered "I'm not letting this lot watch you with your kit off".

"Though _we _wouldn't mind" Sirius supplied, earning him a smack on the back of the head from James.

Grumbling whilst the others laughed, I grabbed my uniform and set off down the train in search of a bathroom.

After trying three doors which turned out to be compartments, making for _very _awkward times, I eventually came to my fourth.

Silently praying to whatever gods there were it would be a bathroom, I opened the door, smacking into yet another person. I should _really _pay more attention to where I walk.

Looking up to apologise, I stopped in my tracks.

"Hello _Isabelle_. How lovelyto see you again. What _have _you been up to?" the familiar voice said, filled with sarcasm.

"Teddy." I replied, lifting my chin slightly. "Well this has been pleasant and all but I think I'll skip the family reunion time and just head right for the goodbye."

Teddy gripped my arm preventing me from leaving and leaned in close.

"I wonder if your _bad_ blood will out in your sorting, eh sis? I mean you are a Slytherin at heart of course."

"If you even think for _one second _that my heart is anything like yours then you must be stupider than I thought you were. Which is quite an achievement, believe me." I retorted, trying to make my voice as menacing as possible.

Gripping my arm tighter, he opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off.

"Hey, leave her alone" Sirius called, approaching us quickly and yanking his hand off my arm.

"Well if it isn't the other _black _sheep?" Teddy replied.

"Go away Teddy, you've ceased to become relevant."

At my words, Teddy scowled and left his compartment, stalking up the train.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, inspecting my arm. "We were worried cause you'd been gone so long, so I came to look for you. And lucky I did"

I smiled at that, and tried to calm my heart. Which was beating fast because of my brother. _Not_ because he head come looking for me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just can't find a freaking bathroom to change in"

He laughed and led me up the corridor, stopping at a door "Here you go I'll wait for you."

I entered the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at his adorableness. Shaking my head at myself, I quickly pulled on the uniform.

"How does it look?" I said as I exited, pulling at my skirt "That's one thing I'll miss about Beauxbatons. The pretty uniform"

"You look great" he replied softly, before quickly leading me back to the marauders compartment.

"There you are!" James called "Typical of you to get lost."

"Is not." I replied huffily.

"Oh yeah? What about that time we went to that muggle supermarket and you ended up in someone else's trolley."

"That was _deliberate._" I claimed over the marauders laughter. "She was buying more chocolate than our mum."

Just as James gave me a nudge the train stopped.

"We're here" Remus announced.

Suddenly, my stomach dropped. What if I wasn't in Gryffindor? What if they put me in Slytherin or equally bad Hufflepuff? Maybe this was a _very _bad idea.


	4. We Are Golden

A/N: Still Belle's POV, I know I know, but I'm 80% percent sure that next one will be Sirius'. I think. Anyway enjoy, and as always please review! I'd love to hear more feedback.

I gripped James' hand fiercely as I followed him and Professor McGonagall down a dimly lit hallway, watching in silence, as the flames flickered on the walls. What was this a horror film?

My stomach was in my throat as we headed towards her office for my sorting. With each click of our heels, my heart gave a mighty thump. Great, and now I had health issues.

Despite all my nervousness and ridiculous thoughts, I couldn't help but notice that Hogwarts was bloody _beautiful_. Beauxbatons doesn't compare at all.

McGonagall abruptly stopped, opening a door on our right and ushering us in quickly.

"Okay Ms Archibald. Please just sit on this chair," she gestured to an armchair turned to face the door "and the sorting hat can then place you in a house."

Right, James had told me about the hat. At the time, I thought it was hilarious. Not so much now.

James gave my hand a squeeze before nudging me towards the chair. Shaking off my nerves, I strode up and sat down. McGonagall then dumped the hat on my head.

_Well, well. Another Archibald _a voice breathed, in my ear or was it my head?, I didn't know but I _was_ fairly sure that only I could hear it and that it was coming from that _ghastly _old hat.

_Lose your manners on the way here did we? _Okay, so it could _hear _my thoughts. That wasn't creepy at _all._

_And where to put you? There is some Slytherin in you, oh yes, not so much as your brother but it's definitely there. Placing you in Slytherin could develop your cunning and your ambitions. _

I'm cunning and ambitious enough _without _that bigoted house thank you very much, I defended indignantly.

_Yes to be sure, _the hat continued, _you are clever too and also brave. Very, to have escaped your house. _

_But where would be best? Should you wear silver or gold? _

Gold, I thought defiantly, Silver does _nothing _for my complexion.

_Joking is your defence mechanism I see. Ah, but you almost did not say. There is something on your back. Yes that's very important. _

Unconsciously, my hand rose to feel the words that had been marked there when I was eight, drawing the inquisitive eyes of the rooms occupants.

_It is clear now, no other place for you. _"Gryffindor!" the hat announced loudly, for all to hear.

"Go Belles!" James roared, wrapping me in a bear hug and swinging me around before placing me down.

"Congratulations Ms Archibald" McGonagall said with a small smile. "Welcome to my house. Now, I must get down for the sorting, and I suggest you two do as well, or you'll miss the feast"

We followed after McGonagall but at a less brisk pace. _Man_, that woman could power walk. She should seriously look into becoming an athlete.

"So Bellesy" James said, putting an arm around me "You're with me in Gryffindor! This is awesome."

"Isn't it!" I laughed feeling giddy "But I wasn't worried for a second."

"Of _course_ you weren't. You were just squeezing my hand so hard because you were jealous of its mobility?"

I studiously ignored his sarcastic reply, and headed to move into the open Great Hall doors. Before I could however, his arm yanked me back. Damn quidditch muscles.

"Your back was alright before wasn't it? I thought it hadn't been hurting for ages?" James murmured, looking concerned.

"It's _fine_. It was just a reflex action, honestly. Come on, to the great hall!" I cried.

"Reflex action to what?" he called from behind, before running to catch up.

I felt guilty for lying to James, but I didn't want him to know how close I had come to being sorted into Slytherin. That was too close for comfort.

We sat down with the marauders, who all cheered when they realised I was a Gryffindor, causing vicious glares from most of the female population. And Teddy, but I supposed that's because I was a Gryffindor and _not_ because he had a crush on a marauder. All _though_, you never knew.

"Congratulations Belle" Remus said, patting my arm and giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah, you made it into the best house" Sirius finished, throwing me a wink from across the table.

He was making a habit of that, just as my stomach was making a habit of erupting into butterflies everytime he did it. What was going _on_ down there?

"Ah well Belles we missed the sorting but don't worry its nothing special." James said. "Look up though, that's the best part."

"Woah" I breathed, the _entire_ ceiling looked like the night sky. "It's _so _pretty."

"No. _This_ is pretty." Peter stated, looking down at the mountains of food that had suddenly appeared.

They marauders all started digging in with gusto, eating sloppily and talking with food in their mouths. Well, all except Remus, who threw my a long suffering sigh and made small talk as we ate, more politely, and less like it was going out of style.

"Do you know what classes you're taking Belle?" Remus asked, _after_ he had swallowed his mouthful.

"Yeah, the same as James. I want to be an auror too." I replied.

"You'll be in all _my _classes too then." Sirius grinned at me roguishly.

"Lucky me. Do all of you play quidditch?" I questioned, eager to learn more about James' friends.

"I play beater, you _know _James plays chaser" Sirius replied "but Remus and Peter don't."

"You guys aren't interested?"

"No it's not that…just, my mother's sick a lot…and I go to visit her, so I don't have the time." Remus answered with hesitation, whilst the rest of the marauders went quiet.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I said in a small voice, feeling strange like it was a forbidden topic. "My brother's sick too."

"Yeah, _he's_ a werewolf." James piped up, looking pointedly at Remus.

The marauders all shifted in their seats, which made me wonder why James would tell them that if they hated werewolves. Was he _completely _thick?

"Well he's the best per-"

"Quiet please" Dumbledore stood, cutting me off. That cursed, pointy-hat wizard.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. And for those who are new, welcome to Hogwarts" he continued, his ice blue eyes gazing over me before flitting away.

Whilst he continued his speech I felt two pairs of eyes burning holes into me. One in the front, the other in the back. At least they'll be even.

Looking up, I met Sirius' stare. He was looking at me inquisitively, as though he was trying to figure me out.

What did he need to understand? I was James' practical sister, having run away from home with my werewolf brother for unknown reasons to him; I recently transferred here from Beauxbatons, and am fighting with my Slytherin ex-brother in train corridors. Simple.

He broke the stare, turning to listen to James' who was leaning across the table. That stare down, I turned to face the other.

Teddy was watching me darkly, with a curious expression on his face. Like he was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Giving him an eye-roll for his dramatics, I turned around to _finally_ listen to Dumbledore's speech, only to hear our dismissal from the great hall.

"Right babe" James said turning to me. "I'm off to the head dorms. What should I do?"

"Be respectful. _Don't _invade her privacy by sneaking in her room. And don't make conversation for too long, she must be tired. If you _can_, apologise nicely for this morning, and clear up that fact that we're _not _dating." I ordered, pausing for both of us to cringe. "But be yourself, Jim-Jam. _That's _who she has to like."

"Cheers" he replied nervously. "Wish me luck, lads. Have fun tonight Belle."

With that, he strode off to Dumbledore, where Lily Evans was already waiting.

"Shall we be off then?" Sirius asked, gesturing out of the hall.

As Peter, Sirius and I headed to Gryffindor Tower, Remus had scurried away due to Prefect duties, I felt some awkward tension in the air. Wondering as to what it could be, I remembered the revelation that my favourite brother was a werewolf, _not_ the wizarding world's favourite magical creature.

"So you and James aren't-"

"My brother isn't-" Sirius and I began at the same time.

"What?" we said in unison.

"Flibbertigibbet" Peter said, using the password to open the common room door.

"Ah- Girls are up those stairs" Sirius gestured to the stairs on the right, before disappearing up those on the left.

"Anyway, night" Peter piped up before following him.

Right. So, boys were _strange_. Good to know. Sighing to myself, I headed up the girl's stairs.

After finally finding the right door, thank god _these _ones were labelled; I entered the room to find 4 girls staring at me with accusing eyes.

"So _you're_ dating James Potter, are you?"


	5. I Still Remember

I still remember how you looked that afternoon

A/N: So, so sorry, it's late. School's starting though so they might not be quick like they were. Sirius' POV. Wish me luck haha. And please, please review, it keeps me motivated :) Thanks to everyone who has x.

What the _eff_ is wrong with me? Why for the love of the gods can I _not _stop looking at her? _Isabelle_.

Why can't I stop staring at her shining hair or her gorgeous eyes or her- _Jesus_,I've become a girl. _Perfect. _We're only half way through breakfast and I've gender swapped.

Damn it. She caught me looking. Now she knows what a creepy stalker I am. Well, she did smile, that's good right? Even if it's making my stomach buzz. What _is _that?

"Sirius, mate, _anybody_ home?" Remus' voice called, snapping me out of my stupor.

"What?" I asked glad for the distraction. Maybe it will stop this weird fluttering in my chest. Wait. Those _aren't_-

"Do you want to-" he contined.

But I was pulled away from whatever he was saying by Prongs and Belle erupting into fits of giggles.

My stomach turned hot and uncomfortable as I shifted in my seat, watching them clutch each other in amusement.

Oh gods, am I jealous? Seriously, _hehe seriously_, am I, Sirius Black, who could have _any_ girl in school, jealous of my best mate and his adopted _sister_?

What is _wrong_ with me?

Suddenly, I became aware that I wasn't the only one fixated on the pair. Glancing up the Gryffindor table I saw Lily Evans scowl and stand up. _Interesting_. Who would have thought that stick-in-the-mud Evans and I would have something in common.

"Uh- Sirius? Are you okay? We have to get to potions" a sweet voice said, causing me to violently jump and knock over three goblets in surprise.

Tinkling laughter filled the air, as Belle witnessed my blundering.

"Ah" I chuckled embarrassedly as I pulled myself up "Where'd everyone go?"

Looking around the Great Hall, I realised that everyone had left leaving us alone. I had _no_ idea how to feel about that. Was I _blushing_? What is going _on _today?

She mashed her lips to stop laughing before answering "The bell went ages ago, the others went to save us seats. I offered to wake you from your daydream."

"Oh that- uh, just, you know, not a morning person" _Slick._

"Me neither. I would've missed breakfast had the sun not shone in my face ten minutes before."

"Didn't you're dorm mates wake you?" I asked, as we headed out of the Great Hall and towards potions.

"Nah. I don't think they're too fond of me actually. Something about James and I dating" She sighed.

"But you aren't?" I questioned hopefully, trying to keep that out of my expression.

"Ew. No, that's completely gross" I sighed in relief "I mean there was that one summer when we were fifteen but it never worked out"

At this my heart stopped. What if he still liked her? Or _she _still liked him. There was _no way_ I had the guts to ask her that though.

"Did you tell them you aren't?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"I _tried_. Not sure who believed me though. I guess I'll just try again tonight" she said in a small voice, making me wish I knew how to comfort her. "Anyway, potions. Fun?"

"Can be. Professor Slughorn is ridiculous. Always good for a laugh" I supplied "Plus there's always Snivelly to prank"

"You mean Severus Snape? James told me about him. The marauders _sworn enemy_." She said in a mock grave voice, before giggling.

"Well he brings it on himself the slippery coward."

We arrived at the dungeons late, but Slughorn hadn't arrived yet.

"Who do you want- James or Remus?" Belle asked, gesturing to the spare seats beside both.

"Well" I began awkwardly, trying to decide where she'd rather go.

"Pads!" James called over "I have a great idea for a new prank!"

"Problem solved" she laughed before walking to join Remus.

They began to talk amiably, _damn_ Remus' small talk skills, as I move to join James.

"Well Prongsy? Who is our destined target?"

We were interrupted by a high pitched squeal, followed by sharp nails digging themselves into the back of my neck as they clung on in a grip.

"Sirius!" a ball of blonde screeched, capturing the attention of half the room, but most importantly, the table behind us.

"Hey Jess" I said unenthusiastically as I pried her away from my body.

Jess Corrings was a blonde haired piece of fluff that I'd been to a few broom closets with. Although annoying, she was a great snog. However, _now_, I wasn't interested in her air head ways.

"How was your summer? I _missed_ you" she cooed.

"It was _fine_."

"Well mine was-"

Luckily I was saved by Professor Slughorn, bless that man, as he walked in and shooed her to her seat. _Thank the gods. _

"Welcome back everyone!" Slughorn beamed jovially, extra long at his star pupils Evans and Snape. _Git_.

I tuned out as he continued his lecture, no doubt on how we needed to pay strict attention to pass our NEWTs. Too late.

I turned to James, who I saw was charming bits of parchment to hit Snape in the back of the head, and joined him. We quickly turned it into a competition to see who could hit him square on the head.

"Partners" We were snapped back to Slughorn's lecture.

"You will remain with your chosen partners for the year, working together in class. Let's see. Yes let's have Potter with Evans, our two Heads" I chuckled at the look of elation of Prongs' face compared to the outraged gape on Evans' and the dark glare on Snape's.

"Lupin and Holmes" Slughorn continued, rattling off more names before "Black and Archibald"

_Brilliant. _A whole year working with her. Hopefully I can convince her I'm _not _a man-whore. Anymore.

I moved to her table, and she gave a feeble smile at me as I placed my books down. Did she not want to be my partner?

"So was that your girlfriend earlier?" She asked somewhat accusingly.

_Bollocks. _

"Ah, no, not exactly"

"Oh" and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"But I'm-"

"Alright class" I was cut off by Slughorn "Today, as a fun start, we are making cheering potions. You have an hour and a half and you'll find it on page 251 of your textbooks."

"You know-"

"Why does Lily Evans keep _staring_?" Belle wondered allowed, cutting me off. Why does that keep _happening? _"Do you think she likes him?"

"Let's pray so. _Look_ at Prongs, he looks like he's about to be sick." I laughed, feeling amusement mixed with pity for my friend.

"Oh he's really adorable around her, isn't he? Turns into a right mess. Okay, I'll get the ingredients, you set up" she said before heading towards the store room.

I flipped through the textbook absently before finding the right page, and began to set up the cauldron.

When Belle returned, she looked a bit paler and was rubbing at her lower back.

"Are you alright?" I asked concernedly, moving to help her.

"Yes, just some creep named Mulciber or something hanging about, it's fine" She assured, still grasping her back.

I glared darkly towards the Slytherin, plotting my revenge before her next question made my mind stop.

"Does Remus hate werewolves or something?"

"What?" I asked quickly "Why do you say that?"

"Well it's just" she whispered hesitantly "You guys were acting strange when James told you about my brother, and just then that Snape guy was saying weird things about the full moon to Remus. Is he afraid of them?"

"No" I replied carefully "No, he likes werewolves. Snape was probably taunting him and missed his mark"

"Hmm" she said pensively, whilst chopping the gurdy roots.

I avoided eye contact, whilst I crushed the frog liver, I _really_ hoped she didn't realise I was lying.

She dropped the knife and started to knead her back again.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"_Nothing_" she said, looking slightly troubled.

"What did Mulciber do?" I asked darkly, gripping my wand.

"It wasn't _him_" Belle began before catching herself.

"Who?"

"No one"

"Who?"

"Please don't"

"_Who_?" I asked lowly with a threatening expression.

"Snape. When I walked past he did something"

Furrowing my brows, I stared at her in worry. As she grimaced a bit, I spun and hexed Snape so that grease poured from every orifice of his body. Not that it didn't anyway. The class burst into laughter as he turned a deep shade of red.

"What did he do to your back?" I asked anxiously, not paying attention to his public shame, like the rest of the class.

"Just made it sting" she said evasively.

"Show me" I demanded.

"_No_" she replied vehemently, giving me a 'you better drop this' glare.

Why was she so adamant? It was just a sting wasn't it? In my worry that it might be worse, I pulled up her school shirt at the back, not even thinking of the consequences.

My stomach rolled as I saw the horrible scars that were glowing bright red.

She looked mortified as she hurriedly pulled down her shirt and turned away.

I gaped in shock as my mind lingered on what it had just seen.

The words _Filthy Blood Traitor_ had been carved into her back.


	6. The Dog Days Are Done

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. School has started so updates will be slower but I'm trying. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it is very much appreciated. Belle's POV.

I think I'm going to throw up. Seriously, not going out for Drama Queen of the Year, but my life is _screwed_.

And what do I do when my life is screwed? Yep I run out of Potions and cry in the girl's bathroom. _Classy_.

Sniffling, I wiped at my eyes which had gone puffy and red, and wondered what the _hell _I was going to do.

I mean, what do I say?

_Oh yeah, THAT scar. Just a little something my dad gave me, you know, just for kicks. _

That would go down _real _well.

"Uh hey? Are you alright?" a voice called, making me jump.

I recognised a girl from my dorm, Emma? Evangeline? Ellie? Something E. She was standing in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"Hmm what? Psht yeah. Just allergies" I answered shakily, as I tried to explain away the war zone that was now my face.

"I'm Evangeline." _Knew it _"We didn't really get a chance to talk last night what with the Spanish Inquisition and everything." She laughed, appearing much friendlier than she had before.

"The Spanish _what_ now?" I asked, grateful for the distraction.

"You must be a pureblood then. It's a muggle thing. I meant with all that questioning about James Potter. Anyway are you _sure _you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Well he's waiting outside. He asked me to help, too manly to come in the girl's bathroom I suppose." She chuckled.

I rolled my eyes " James? He probably believes that he'd get a period just walking in. Thanks again"

"No worries. I'll see you tonight? You could eat with us if you wanted?"

"That'd be great. I'm sick of boys. Meet you in the Great Hall?"

"You're on" she smiled before walking out.

I glanced in the mirror, willing my eyes to return to normal, before leaving the bathroom to face James.

Before I could open my mouth I was wrapped in a huge bear hug and lifted from the ground.

"Sirius told me. Are you okay?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

"It was just unexpected. I feel kind of embarrassed about it" I rubbed my back, which was still giving an uncomfortable sting.

"Well, it would have been _awkward _that's for sure"

"Comforting James"

"Well I try, my dear," he chuckled "Look, there's _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. You know that Sirius comes from a purist family too, he gets it"

"I just…I don't know what to say to people. It's not exactly _normal _James"

"You got that because you were standing up for Jude. To me, that's something to be _proud_ of. That's real bravery, Belles, and love. Something you're family sure as hell doesn't understand"

Grateful for his reassurances, I reached up and hugged him again.

"Thanks James. You're the best"

"Anytime sis," He smiled, kissing me on the head "To lunch!" he exclaimed, bending over to carry me piggy back.

I jumped up, giggling as he galloped down the halls, attracting attention wherever he went.

As we reached the Great Hall doors, we were met by a worried looking Sirius, who frowned when he saw me gripping onto James. Must be freaked about my _awesome_ body deco.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing us as James hitched me up higher.

"Uh-sure" I said, clambering down from my steed.

"I'll save you guys a seat" James winked at me, before heading inside.

Sirius stood there for a moment, furrowing his brow as though he was trying to figure out what to say. All I could do was watch in an uncomfortable silence, unable to predict his thoughts.

"When I was 6, I was grounded to my room for a week cause I had made a muggle friend" _What?_

"And then my parents _hated _me when I was sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends with James. So in fifth year, I ran away," Sirius continued. "What's your story?"

"When Jude got into Gryffindor he was punished, I stepped in and shared his punishment. We ran away to the Potter's as well" I answered, giving a faint smile.

He nodded, looking awkward, before continuing.

"I'm sorry about Potions, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"I'm sure you didn't"

"Why was it red?" He frowned, seeming worried.

"I think Severus Snape did something, I'm not sure"

At this Sirius' face darkened and he looked like he was plotting murder.

"Should we head inside or are we looking for a place to hide his body?" I laughed, causing him to smile.

He gestured to go in and we both entered, sitting down with the marauders.

"All good now?" James asked as I sat next to him, throwing an arm around my shoulder and squeezing.

"Course it is" Sirius laughed, sitting across from us next to Remus, and throwing me a wink which made me heart beat faster.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm going to eat with some of my dorm mates tonight" I said casually, mentally bracing myself for the oncoming storm.

"What! You're abandoning us?" James shrieked before rounding on Sirius "What did you _do?_"

At James' glare Sirius just shrugged awkwardly as the rest of us laughed. 

"Prongs, I'm sure she just wants so have some friends that are girls" Remus laughed.

"But that's why she has you, Moony!" Sirius declared, joining in the laughter.

"Actually," James began seriously "This could work in my favour. Are you sitting with Evans?"

"Oh no. What have you done?" I replied, giving him a worried look.

"Nothing _too _bad"

"So really something catastrophic then" Peter deadpanned.

"Well, I may have lost myself for a moment and serenaded her. With violins for background music" James continued sheepishly, ruffling his hair up.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to work with _that_ Potter?" I cried, before glaring at the marauders laughter.

"Tell her he has some disease that causes him to burst into spontaneous song?" Sirius chuckled, causing my stomach to flip.

"No, tell her that James wasn't _serenading_ her, he was just practicing for his lead role in a musical" Remus added.

"Come on," James said huffily, pulling me up "Let's go to charms"

As we exited the halls of the Great Hall, I was yanked back into a dark corner.

"Hey!" James and Sirius cried, pulling out there wands menacingly. Remus and Peter stopped, reaching inside their robes in case they needed to get their wands as well.

"Tell them to go" Teddy whispered, eyeing the boys anxiously. They were _extremely_ good at duelling.

Looking up at his face for signs of treachery, I declared it safe and sent the others on.

"Belles?" James clarified, before turning away at my nod. Sirius stayed planted in the same spot, glaring at the place where Teddy griped my arm. Ignoring James pulling on his arm, he caught my gaze and threw me a reassuring look before walking off the charms.

"What do you want?" I demanded once they had gone, though I _was _curious as to why he's made this cloak and dagger meeting.

"I heard what Snape did in Potions," Teddy continued hesitantly "Here."

He thrust a small tube into my hand, and started looked resolutely at the wall.

"Burn relief?" I asked, turning it over in my hands.

"It should make your back feel better. Make sure you put it on twice a day" He said softly, before turning to leave.

"Why?" I asked, stopping him.

"Think, Belle. Think _really _hard" he smiled before walking away, leaving me gobsmacked.


	7. Taking A Mental Picture Of You Now

A/N: Here's another chapter! Enjoy, and please review. Thanks to everyone who has so far, it's so nice to read them. Belle's POV

"So…" I began again, for what had to have been the fourteenth time.

I was at dinner with Evangeline and her friend Rachael, sitting in the most awkward silence since the Potter's tried to give James and I the _talk. _You know things are desperate when you'd rather be sitting with four adolescent boys who eat like the end is near.

"So you're _not _dating James Potter?" Rachael asked, chewing thoughtfully.

Resisting an eye roll at the apparently popular question, but glad for conversation, I answered "No. We're practically siblings so that's disgusting. And I'm sure on some level illegal". This caused chuckles from the girls.

Yes, ice is _broken_. Now, to help enlist them in my quest to get Evans to reciprocate James' undying affection.

"I was just asking, because he looks upset right now" Rachael giggled, gesturing down the table.

I looked down at the marauders, who were watching us with puppy dog looks on their faces. Remus, James and Sirius were each holding signs, making "Please Don't Go". Peter was looking unsure of what to do, and rather looked at the shimmering signs- had they used _glitter_- in awe.

Laughing, I turned back to my roommates "Yeah, James can be a bit pathetic. He pretends he's tough but he's a big softie" I added with an eye roll, as James began to silently weep into Sirius' shoulder.

"I didn't think you were dating," Evangeline put in "He's _obsessed_ with Lily Evans"

"You got that right, that boy becomes a complete _nutter _around her. After transfiguration, he decided it would be a good idea to throw lilies at her feet for her to walk on. Speaking of…she doesn't sit with you guys?"

"Oh Gods, no" Rachael began as Evangeline said "Her and Alice, the other girl from our dorm, _really _like to study. Lily almost became transparent during OWLs because she stayed in the library _all day_"

"And when we suggested a break you would've thought we'd decided to go round up the house elves and begin a rebellion" Rachael finished solemnly, causing me to laugh.

"Right. So they aren't too friendly, then?" I asked, hoping it wasn't just me that attracted Lily Evans' beams of hate that emitted from her eyes.

"Well, no. They _are_ really nice. Just don't exactly approve of a healthy bit of fun. You know, she probably hates you by your association with James" Rachael laughed.

"I _knew _he'd ruin my reputation" I added, shaking my head in mock despair.

"Well…you kind of have one already" Evangeline said quietly.

"What? What have I done?" I asked incredulously, scanning my mind for any scandalous deeds. There was no _winning _with these Hogwarts people.

"Nothing bad. Just some guys are viewing you as a bit of a challenge, seeing as you're off limits" Evangeline continued, whilst Rachael snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"Attractive" I waved my fork at Rachael, who beamed back, before rounding on Evangeline "What do you mean I'm _off limits_?"

"Well…James _might have _told everyone that if anybody asked you out, they may as well just move their things into the hospital wing, since they'd be spending the rest of the year there"

"Oh that is it"

I got up and marched over to the unsuspecting James, fixing him with my best evil glare. That boy has overdone his meddling. I thought it was bad when he told one of my guy friends that I had a year to live, so don't even try it.

"Babe, you're back!" he exclaimed not noticing my glare, throwing his arms around my middle. Maybe I should enlist lessons from Lily Evans. She could teach a course on the 'you're dead to me look'.

"I can't _believe _you've left me with these uncultured buffoons" he continued, causing outraged protests from the other Marauders.

"_I_ can't _believe _that you, _Potter_,told people they couldn't ask me out" I said in a low voice.

As James jumped away like I was infected with spattergroit, Sirius began to choke on his food violently whilst Remus just stretched back to watch and Peter seemed to only have eyes for his food.

"Well…here's the thing _darling_" James began, innocently peering up at me "None of the boys here are good enough for you"

"What?" I almost shouted over Sirius' suddenly louder coughs, "Who are _you _to decide that?"

"I'm your _brother, Potter_" James replied defiantly "And it's my _job_ to make sure that no players mess you about"

"Players, James?"

"Yes, it's a word, you can look it up" James replied haughtily.

Unable to resist his ridiculous facial expression, I cracked up laughing and ruffled his hair as I turned to go.

"Wait!" Sirius called, looking sheepish as I faced him "Are you coming to quidditch tomorrow morning?"

"Quidditch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have practice," Remus spoke up with a grin "Other girls from Gryffindor sometimes go"

"I thought you didn't play?"

"Well, they convinced me to give it a go." Remus laughed.

"Alright then" I smiled at Sirius, who returned it.

As I headed back to the girls, I could have sworn I heard him say to James "What do you mean _no one's _good enough for her?"

"So?" I was distracted by Evangeline "What happened?"

"Oh, I forgave the duffer. Plus, I don't want to date anyone who is so intimidated by _James,_ they wouldn't ask me out. Hey, are you guys going to Quidditch practice tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, are you kidding? We get to see Sirius Black shirtless" Rachael giggled.

For some reason, this made my stomach grow hot. _I thought I'd gotten over this_.

Breathing deep, I stuck to the situation at hand "Will Lily be there? I promised James I'd help him get her to date him"

"Probably," Evangeline said thoughtfully "Her best friend Alice has a huge crush on one of the chasers, Frank Longbottom"

"And it gives her an excuse to complain about how all James cares about is Quidditch," Rachael put in rolling her eyes "It really is quite unfair"

"Okay then. Phase one of Help Prat Get Girl. Make her see that he knows things are _more _important than Quidditch. Barely" I laughed "Any ideas?"

"Are you _sure _this is going to work?" Rachael asked again.

"Yes!" Evangeline and I said at the same time.

"How do we even know he'll go along with it?" Rachael continued sceptically.

"We'll say we owe him one," I replied, preferring not think of that part yet "You guys go get a seat, I'll go ask him know"

"Good luck" Evangeline sang as she pulled Rachael away.

Looking over, I wondered if he even _would _go along with it. Our ingenious plan, concocted through lack of sleep and _way _too much sugar- bless the house elves- involved Sirius Black, a bludger and a pretty complicated spell.

Gritting my teeth, I headed over to where he was standing, laughing with Remus. Man, he had the best smile. _Focus_, Belle.

"Hey Belle" Remus called amiably, as Sirius beamed.

"Hey guys, where's James?"

"Locker room" Sirius said, face becoming dejected.

Maybe they had a bro fight. Once Jude didn't talk to his best friend for a week because they'd bought the same shirt accidently, and couldn't decide who looked better in it. _Girls_.

"And Lily's here?"

"Of course. That's why he's in there, so she doesn't see him hyperventilate" Remus snorted.

"Perfect," I exclaimed, causing both boys to raise an eyebrow "Remus, unless you want to be an accessory to my plan, leave"

Fixing me with an inquisitive look, he eventually smiled and shook his head "I'd rather _not _know thanks"

After watching Remus leave, Sirius turned to me with a nervous expression. Sheesh, I wasn't sending him into the Goblin Wars or anything.

"Don't worry. It's not _that _bad. Shouldn't cause permanent damage"

"No it's not-"Sirius began before my words sank in "_Shouldn't!_"

"Well, I'm sure you want James to be happy just as much as me" I started, trying to stall before I told him.

"Yes" He said cautiously

"And you know that if I thought it would work if _I _did it then I would"

"Okay…"

"Look. Lily thinks that James cares about Quidditch _too _much-"

"Not possible" Sirius cut me off with a grin, causing me to snicker.

"Yes well _I _know that and _you _know that but _she _doesn't" I continued.

"Good to know we have that in common" Sirius cut me off again, with a funny smirk on his face.

"Just listen. So I figured, that if something were to _happen_ someone on the team…say if they were to get _injured_…maybe with a bludger…I'm sure it happens to beaters all the time-"

"Oh no" Sirius groaned, catching on "Not going to happen. Let's call Remus back. It can happen to keepers too"

"Wait. We have a spell so that you wouldn't _feel _anything" I pleaded, trying to imitate his killer puppy dog expression.

"Why can't we let James in on this?"

"Because. If they _do _get together we don't want her to think that he was faking anything"

At his unsure look, I put the puppy dog look on harder adding a drawn out "Please".

"Fine. But you owe me" He added with a pleased smile.

"Definitely," I grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, before realising and jumping off. He smelled _amazing_. And now I sound like a psycho stalker.

"What could go wrong?" I said nervously, interrupting what looked like a fierce internal monologue of his.

"You've jinxed it now," he said before breaking into a smile and grabbing my hand "Let's go"


	8. All That We Fall For

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone so much for all the reviews, they make me so excited :D it's good to know that people are interested in the story. Also sorry for the late updates, just the final year of school is more stressing than one would think. I'm actually putting off study now, but hey, time well spent. Please read and review xx- Sirius' POV**

"This feels so weird." I gurgled, holding what was left of my nose together, semi-glaring into bright green eyes that were worriedly looking down on me.

"At least we know the spell worked?" Belle asked hopefully, gently wiping some of the blood from my face with a towel, causing my half-hearted glare to soften.

"Care to fill me in on the rest of your ingenious plan _now_?" I asked, gesturing around to the Hospital Wing from my bed, my dedication to the cause proving I was now worthy of the knowledge.

"Well," she began, looking slightly hesitant "I will be the first to admit that my plans aren't always foolproof. And I _can _be a bit rash."

"Right," I laughed, looking amusedly at her pained expression "Come on, out with it Potter" I winked at her exasperated eye-roll.

"_Potter,_" she muttered "You know it's _almost _his fault. If he wasn't so hopeless at wooing the ladies, we wouldn't be here."

"Alright, we all know that James isn't exactly, ah, _fluent_, when it comes to getting birds. Now, tell me, I won't be mad."

At her wince, my mouth would have definitely dropped open, if it wasn't for the wads of paper now covering my surely broken nose.

"You think I'll be mad at you?" I asked softly, and slightly muffled thanks to my new face deco.

"Well it _wasn't_ my brightest idea. I knew that if someone got injured, then James would stop practice, and I was hoping that when he did, Evans would then realise that James wasn't completely around the twist when it came to Quidditch." She blurted, looking almost surprised after she had finished her confession.

Looking at her awkward facial expression, I burst into laughter, amused by her convoluted deviousness.

"Shut up." She said smacking my arm, before looking guilty and rubbing the spot soothingly.

As her hand moved in circles, tingles shot up and down my arm, whilst I desperately tried to hide my reaction to her touch. _Merlin I'm getting soft_, I mentally slapped myself.

"And you couldn't do it because Lily thinks you and James are dating." I pieced the rest together, ignoring the hot feeling inside my stomach as a realised this.

"Yeah," she scrunched her nose up in distaste, causing me to smile like a complete duffer "And if James stopped everything for _me_, then she might draw more conclusions. You know how women are." She added nonchalantly, as though she excluded herself from them.

"Well did it work?" I asked shifting as my nose gave a small twinge of discomfort. Maybe her spell was wearing off.

"What?" she asked distractedly, her hands jumping up to move lightly over my nose. Maybe I should break this thing more often.

"Was Lily impressed with James?"

She gazed directly into my eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly, and answering.

"I wouldn't know I rushed over to you as soon as the bludger hit." We both winced at this.

"And James immediately went to part your fan club so we could get through," she added in a dark voice "so I imagine he'll be here soon enough to tell us."

We both laughed quietly at the image of James surrounded by fan girls. He'd never had much patience for them, going so far one year as to use a restraining charm that stopped them coming within ten feet of him. Of course, this was soon lifted as he realised that as he had applied the charm to _all _girls, _he _was no longer allowed within ten feet of Lily Evans. I'd never seen her so happy.

"Alright, Mr Black." Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, brandishing her wand.

She sat down on a seat next to my bed, staring at me with a grim expression "This is most definitely going to hurt."

Belle quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed, just as Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand, exclaiming "Episkey."

Cringing in pain, I grasped Belle's hand with mine, my other one rubbing furiously at my now fixed nose. The spell that stopped me feeling pain had _definitely _worn off.

"There you are Mr Black, you're free to leave." Madame Pomfrey nodded, before stalking over to poke at a sickly looking second year.

"She really isn't very comforting at _all _is she?" Belle asked, looking alarmed at the way Madam Pomfrey thrust a nasty looking potion at the now queasy student.

"Definitely not," I laughed, before becoming aware we were still holding hands.

Following my gaze, Belle looked down at our intertwined fingers. Slowly she pulled her hand out of my grasp, lightly rubbing at it with her other one.

"Sorry about that." I muttered, unsure as to whether I was sorry for squeezing too hard, holding too long, or both.

"It's fine. I break your nose, you break my hand, we're even." She smiled, wriggling her fingers as though proving they were unharmed.

I returned her smile, hopping out of my bed, when the door to the Hospital Wing flung open with a bang, revealing a rigid figure who stomped into the room.

"Mr Archibald!" Madam Pomfrey hissed, unhappy that her peaceful sanctuary of healing had been disturbed. More like torture chamber.

The Slytherin shot a brief glare her way, before marching over to us, fuming as I pulled Belle behind me.

"Can we help you Archibald?" I asked scathingly, still unsure of him around Belle. Didn't he hate her?

Ignoring me, he shot a searching look at his sister "I heard you'd gone to the Hospital Wing. What happened? Was it Dolohov because I swear-"He broke off, eyes growing darker as he tried to scan her for any injuries.

"Wow Teds," Belle laughed feebly, obviously shocked at his weird bout of protectiveness "Nothing happened. Well not to me, anyway. Sirius here broke his nose." She gave me an apologetic glance at this, clearly still feeling guilty.

Teddy seemed satisfied at this and turned to leave before I called out, stopping him.

"What's this about Dolohov?"

He turned back reluctantly, giving me a hard stare, before quirking his lips slightly "Thanks anyway, Black. But I can look after my own sister."

As we watched him stride off, Belle let out a huge sigh of relief "I'm sorry about him. He's suddenly decided that we're a normal family, who love each other. Anyway, I'd rather not deal with it, so to be safe, let's give him a ten second head start."

After counting out the ten seconds under her breath, she gave me a dazzling smile before heading towards the exit merrily.

"So does it feel better?" Belle asked, raising a finger to nudge my nose as if to prove its recovery.

"Yes," I laughed, jokingly swatting her hand away "Back to its glorious self."

"Belle!" A voice called, interrupting our mad giggles.

We looked to see Evangeline waving her over as though something urgent had happened. Though, with girls, _everything _was significant, so someone probably just sneezed or something, and now they needed a ten minute discussion about _what this meant_.

"Excellent. Status report." Belle laughed evilly, before throwing me a wink and leaving.

I watched her go before shaking myself, _pull yourself together man_, and walked back to my dorm.

When I finally got there, after being deterred by several fan girls who fawned over my luck at keeping my perfectly straight nose, I found the marauders lounging about on their beds.

"Cheers for the concern guys. She only had to _almost _amputate it." I joked.

"Oh bugger off, she did _not._" Remus laughed, whilst James rolled his eyes at Peter, who apparently had taken me seriously.

"Are you alright, mate?" Pete asked, still not sure whether to believe me or the others.

"Course, Wormy. And you're the only who loves me!" I cried, before flinging myself on my bed.

"You're right. Because letting you live at my house wasn't a gesture of my love for you _at all._" James deadpanned, from his position on the floor.

"You know mate, if you spent half as much time thinking about gestures of love for _Evans_,as you do for Sirius, she just might go out with you." Remus replied with a grin.

I burst out laughing as James threw a shoe at him, before I piped up "Yeah Prongs, maybe she's just worried she'll be a front to hide your forbidden love for me."

"You know what, laugh it up. But Evans thinks I've changed, and when she _finally _agrees to go out with me, who'll be girlfriendless? Oh yeah, _you two_."

"What do you mean she thinks you've changed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard she was impressed that I stopped the practice when you were hurt."

"Bet she wasn't impressed when you were faffing about with the fan clubs." I laughed at James' suddenly disgusted facial expression.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, _Moony,_" James growled "You sent me in there alone."

"Well mate, I really didn't fancy having my clothes ripped, I just got these." Remus winked as James cried "One cut off a lock of my hair!"

"Was it a Slytherin? Cause then you need to watch out for voodoo." Remus laughed, triggering my memory.

"You'll never guess who came into the Hospital Wing today, mate." I said, mentally glaring at Teddy wherever he was. Probably whining in his diary about how silver doesn't match his complexion. _Slytherins_.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Peter asked, scratching his head.

"You know," James replied thoughtfully "I think she might go in there _everyday, _Pete."

As Peter turned scarlet, I laughed and replied in a pompous voice "No, Theodore Archibald."

"Ah," James grinned, adding his own snobbish impersonation "The prat whom all other prats aspire to emulate."

We all grinned before he continued, "What did he want?"

"He thought it was Belle who was injured, said something about Dolohov but wouldn't elaborate." I replied, growing serious.

"Dolohov?" James asked darkly "What the hell does he want with her?"

"I don't know mate, Archibald didn't say anything and all Belle knew was that Teddy suddenly wants to play _happy family._"

"Jude will _love _that." James snorted, as I perked up.

"Her brother?" Remus asked before I could.

"Yeah, the older one," James nodded "They were the only close ones in the family. When he ran away, he took her with him."

I nodded absentmindedly, squashing a stabbing feeling of guilt as I thought of how I'd left Regulus behind. _That was different_, I justified.

"Well, them and her mother. But no one talks about that anymore." James added in a quiet voice, almost to himself.

"Her mother? Why, what happened?" Remus asked concernedly, as we all unintentionally leaned forward to hear.

James seemed to realise his slip, and gulped at our hungry expressions.


	9. Fall Into Place

**Firstly, I am so, so sorry for the wait. I really didn't mean for it to be this long, after exams and camp however my mind was completely fried. Thanks so much to everyone for being patient, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Also, there were issues updating, but I found a way to get around that :) I know I don't deserve them, but reviews would be lovely. Thanks again and enjoy xx- Belle's POV.**

_Boom_. Headshot. At least, that's very definitely what it felt like. A rush of wind, a sharp blow to the old noodle, and I was knocked to the ground faster than a flying Hippogriff.

"Belle?" a voice chuckled, descending the stairs on my left.

_Damn it. _Recovering from my less than graceful fall, I straightened up and smoothed down my frazzled hair, assuming a haughty expression.

"James! _What _a surprise it to see you here." I exclaimed arching my eyebrow in an attempt to out-live my latest shenanigan. Well, I'd like to see _him _fight off a full scale attack with elegance, and then we'll see whose laughing.

"I _know_. I'm hardly _ever_ in the Gryffindor Common Room. Anyway, you-ah- dropped this, my dear." He grinned, handing me a parchment envelope, as he stroked the ruffled feathers of the murderous owl that'd previously bombed me. _Bloody bird_.

Wait. I _knew _that owl. I'd _terrorised _that owl for years, probably the basis of this latest battle. And- I _knew _that handwriting. Oh dear lord, I was up a murky creek now and without one of those pretty paddles.

"You didn't." James said in disbelief, catching the meaning behind my facial expression. Danger-to-society owl forgotten on his shoulder.

"She didn't what?" Sirius called, leading the other marauders down into the common room.

"You didn't forget to write him, did you babes? You know how he gets." James asked, crossing to me in exasperation.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked as Sirius mouthed "Him?"

"Jude," James deadpanned before flopping onto a couch "_Every _year she promises to write him, because let's face it, when it comes down to it, Jude is a mother hen."

"James." I interrupted in a sweet voice, whilst trying to burn him on the spot with my fiery glare. I didn't need the constant reminder of my mistake. It wasn't like I _meant _to neglect him.

"But _every year _she forgets. So he sends _me_ a letter which starts out politely, asking me how I'm going, and then graduates to accusing, when he thinks that I've got a letters when he hasn't- not a ridiculous assumption. In fact, I believe he's been right on more than _one _occasion." James gave me wink, to which I narrowed my eyes considerably.

Feel my wrath, Potter.

"_Then_ it turns to worrying, as he speculates all the reasons why Belle hasn't written yet, each amounting in fatal illness, kidnapping or death. My definite _favourite _things to read about."

"Shut up." I said over the marauders laughter.

"Just read it Belly. The longer you ignore him, the more howler's he'll buy." James smiled, gesturing to the envelope I'd crumpled in my hands.

At my unsure look, Sirius continued "It's either that, or he comes down here to get his answers himself. Well he might decide to write a letter to your mum to see how you're going instead."

My hands clamped down on the parchment, and I my eyes involuntarily squeezed shut briefly, so I missed James' furious look to the marauders, before I continued in a shaky voice.

"I- I'll read it later, at breakfast. I _promise_," I added to James' concerned look "I'd just rather we all go down to breakfast now. I think my stomach is eating itself."

"Here, here!" Sirius called in an unsure voice, before giving me a quick wink. I'm beginning to think the boy has a facial tick.

"So what were you three doing out so early on a Sunday?" I asked Remus as we exited portrait hole.

"Prongs would _not _shut up." He replied, glaring at James. First me, then the marauders. Seems like James was having a good day with people. Now all he had to do was find Lily Evans and say she looked especially ginger today to finish on a high note.

"Untrue," James replied in a mock-offended voice.

"Pull the other one mate. We've been hearing the same story since lunch yesterday."

"Lies," James continued "Unfounded accusations, Moony, and I won't hear them."

"What's this?" I laughed, nudging James with my elbow, tripping slightly as he pushed back harder.

Sirius steadied me by the elbow, then appeared in front of me with a solemn expression, stopping our walking.

"Ahem," he paused, giving us all a weighty look "It was a cold Saturday morning, which began like all others. However, on the usual journey down to the Great Hall, James Potter passed Lily Evans in the corridor. Rather than her usual glare which _has _to be modelled on glaciers, the fair maiden, who's skin shines like the moonlight, who's eyes are brighter than all the king's emeralds, graced him with a smile which was brighter than the sun, more radiant that the-"

"Come off it!" James cried over our laughter, knocking Sirius with his fist, causing them to fall about, joke fighting.

"_I _don't mind hearing it, James." Peter piped up, earning incredulous glares from all of us.

"Then there's no hope for you Wormy," Remus said gravely "For I'm afraid there's something irreversibly wrong with your ears."

As we began walking, I poked James "So she smiled at you huh? That's got to be good. _And _Evangeline told me she was impressed about the Quidditch training."

James opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly pushed out of the way by Sirius "Please, _please _Belle. Don't encourage him. Defying the laws of physics, yes, but he can go on without taking breath. For _hours_."

"It _is _good news darling," James spoke, ignoring his best friend's interruption "We're making progress! Have any new plans by the way?"

"One. I'll have to develop it further. Though be warned James, it may require you to do actual homework."

"Oh, the horror!" he cried, causing us to laugh, "And I'm glad you have Evangeline and Rach as mates. Having actual girls as friends may keep you from becoming to butch."

"I hate you." I replied, stalking the rest of the distance to the Great Hall. When we got to the doors, Sirius stopped James with a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, this is the scene of the _smile_. Are you sure you're alright? Wouldn't want you to have any Goblin War flashbacks or anything."

"Put a sock in it, Pads." James laughed.

Before we had the chance to sit down, James was knocked by what look like a fourth year, who smirked and walked away. What was James _doing _to people today?

Scowling, James turned to us as we took seats, "You guys would hate someone I hated no matter what right?"

Sirius and I shared a look before he answered slowly, "Sure as long as it wasn't one of our friends like Belle or Remus or someone."

"Then we hate Michael Haden." James growled, gripping a fork in his hand. If he wasn't careful, he would bend that.

"Course we do, he's a prat." I began, nodding my agreement at James, as did Sirius.

"Hang on, do you two even _know _who Michael Haden is?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fourth year."

"Ravenclaw." Sirius and I said at the same time.

"He's a fifth year Hufflepuff." Remus rolled his eyes, before picking up some toast.

"That's what we meant," Sirius scoffed, grabbing the toast away from him "Anyway, what's he done _now_?" He continued, giving a pointed look at Remus.

James looked for a moment, before turning sheepish "It _had _something to do with Quidditch."

"Memory of a goldfish this one." I added, knowing well James penchant for creating life-long enemies over ridiculous things that _no one _ever remembers. Just look at Severus Snape.

"Don't worry Prongs, we'll get him back later." Sirius grinned, obviously sharing James' obnoxious skill. They were lucky they were pretty.

Just when I went to grab some bacon, James shoved the letter at me, demanding I "read."

Sighing, I tore it open, rolling my eyes at the opening line.

_My estranged sister Isabelle, _

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health, and that it was not the case that you were too ill to contact me. I have missed you sorely, and the days drag by without your presence. I hope you fit in well at Hogwarts, and that you are having a good time. I believe this should surely be the case, as I have received a letter from your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, detailing that you were indeed sorted into Gryffindor House. Felicitations, my dearest sister! _

_I am pleased to inform you that though the full moon is approaching, you need not fret, I have found a secluded part of the Forest of Dean, much too rough for any human to traverse. I hope you are doing well in all of your classes, though I would forgive you for slacking off in Divination- do you still take that by the way? These are the things I would know if you deigned to write. In any case, I beseech you to reply, should you find any time in your surely busy schedule, as I long to hear from you. _

_Your loving and doting brother, _

_Jude. _

I snorted. Typical Jude to throw a tantrum by reverting back to our pureblood manners. He once threw a tea party because he didn't get the broom he wanted for his birthday. Just as I went to fold the letter up, I noticed a post script.

_P.S. and in all seriousness kiddo. Be careful. I've heard things about some of the students, the Slytherin students. That some of the older ones may be Death Eaters or preparing to join them, and that they practice the Dark Arts. I'm trying to find names and I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out. And also, I've heard there is a werewolf at Hogwarts. Be on your guard, and hope whoever it is, isn't in Slytherin._

Before I could digest that, three very different things happened at once.

One, a ball of blonde attacked Sirius Black, using what appeared to be her mouth as her weapon of choice.

Two, my brother walked into the Great Hall with a black eye, glaring at Dolohovwho had deep cuts all over his visible skin.

Three, Lily Evans marched up to me, that steely expression in her eyes, and said shortly "I think we should talk."


	10. I Predict A Riot

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, that was the most I've received yet and I was so excited! I've started to reply to them, I wasn't sure before if people actually wanted me to or if I would be bothering them, so if I am let me know. Hope you guys like it and please review afterwards. Thanks for reading xx- Belle's POV.**

"Werewolf." I said, looking Lily Evans straight in the eye, as my mind struggled to catch up.

She looked highly affronted as she raised an eyebrow asking "Excuse me?"

All whilst James choked on his pumpkin juice, Remus spat out some toast and Sirius threw blonde ball onto the floor. These boys were _so _charming.

"Uh- I didn't mean- I wasn't calling- that was a completely unrelated thing to uh- to you." I mumbled, silently believing that she was born with the ability to perform the Avada Kedavra curse with her eyes.

"What's this about werewolves?" James asked, pulling a hand through his hair with what appeared to be a _very_ tight grip. That boy would be bald before 30.

"You know- never mind. You wanted to talk?" I asked Lily, shoving Jude's letter into my cloak and standing up.

"Well I _did_." she began, implying that she no longer wanted to. So I called her a hairy beast. I see no reason why that should change her mind about wanting to engage in conversation with me. It's not like I _meant _it.

"Great. I'll meet you at the beech tree by the lake in 10? I need to go interrogate a Slytherin for a few moments."

She looked alarmed as I got up, and nodded wearily. Jeez, I wasn't crazy, I'd just remembered that my brother had come to breakfast bruised, not his usual choice of attire.

James gripped my arm in a vice as I turned to go "_What's _this about werewolves, Belle?"

Wow, he has an obsession. What was it with the marauders and werewolves?

"Later, babe." I assured him, my mind still reeling from what had happened in the last five minutes. I _knew _bad things would happen if I wrote to Jude. His letters are always essentially apocalyptic.

Turning to go, I spied the blonde ball who was now adjusting herself into a seat "Nice meeting you," I said, quirking my eyebrow at Sirius, who appeared to be trying to communicate something important to me through staring alone.

I didn't have time to deconstruct his newfound language, it had taken me _weeks _to learn that when James got twitchy it meant he wanted to play Quidditch. Leaving him to his, _girlfriend_ it appears, I went off to hunt me some evil.

And by evil, I mean my brother. Who was wearing his evil, I'm-planning-something-malevolent grin. Well, two can play _that _game dear Teddy, I thought throwing on my spill-or-I'm-gonna-beat-your-ass smile. Family is the best.

"Face. Explain." I demanded, not wanting to prolong our meeting but curious as _anything _to find out what happened between him and Dolohov. Evil minions never had fights unless it was something important, like who got to push a first year over or who got to sneer _Mudblood_.

"Excuse me?" he asked, smirk growing wider.

I'm getting a lot of that today. Perhaps I should start articulating myself.

"Your face. Someone fixed it." I said, raising my hand to poke one of his black eyes before he slapped it away.

"Naw, you care? How convenient for you. Don't worry, _sis_, it's nothing I haven't gotten before. Just ask _Father._"

"Please. You're practically his little clone." I scoffed as he began to laugh wryly.

"Of course and it's survival of the fittest isn't it, _Belle_? It's not my fault you two were weak."

"I _knew _you would get sick of playing happy family eventually."

"_Happy family_? You _left _me there. Or did I miss my invitation to come?"

He smiled sardonically at me, as I fell into silence.

"Did Dolohov do this?" I finally brought myself to ask.

Teddy's smile dropped into a serious expression. Which can only mean bad things. Somewhere, a grown man has stolen candy from a baby, a kid's lost faith in Santa Claus and Voldemort has adopted a muggle child as his own. And named him Voldemort Jr, or VJ for short. _Terrible_ things.

"Stay away from him, Belles," he began, touching my arm lightly "_Stay away_."

What did he expect me to do, run screaming from Dolohov in the corridors? I mean, the kid wasn't exactly a genius, what's the worst he could come up with? String an insult together and throw it at me? Threaten to lower my IQ just by being in my vicinity?

Looking into Teddy's face though, I could tell, that's _exactly _what he wanted me to do. I looked down the Slytherin table until my eyes met Dolohov's, who was wearing an evil grin.

Were Slytherin's born with them as baby's or what?

"Okay Tedster, you got it, you can stop with the arm touching. I'll just have to tell Dolohov that we can't make memory scrapbooks together anymore. This'll be a harsh blow for him."

"Oh, shut it," He said, though he looked like he was fighting a smile. Oh Merlin, are we _bonding?_ "Aren't you late for a meeting with a know-it-all ginger?"

"Yes but one more thing. Do you know if there's a werewolf at Hogwarts?"

At this, he actually laughed out loud and gave me a knowing look "Why, not scared of them are you?"

Rolling my eyes at his foolishness, I guess some people can't be as mature as _me, _I pushed him into a wall and continued on my way.

Now to take care of a bipolar Gryffindor. I _seriously _hoped she wasn't going to ask me if I'm dating James again, I can only stop the vomit so many times.

Striding over to her, I noticed she was pulling at her hair in what looked like nervousness. She and James have something in _common_. I better tell him later so he can write it down in his diary, or 'manly thoughts book' as he likes to call it. If _Mrs Lily Potter's _scrawled everywhere counts as thoughts.

"Thanks for coming." She said briskly, appearing even more uncomfortable by my presence.

_Sheesh, _I called you a werewolf _one time, _no need to hold a grudge.

"No worries, sorry about before." I said, feeling it best to clear the air before she sought revenge. I was not confident in my abilities to fight her off. I couldn't even take on an owl.

"Look. I owe you an apology. I haven't been exactly welcoming, and it's not your fault you live with Potter."

"Thanks, I guess?" I replied, not really sure how to respond. Or if that was at all an apology.

"It's just that Potter and I haven't ever seen eye to eye, he's _such _a bullying prat, so I assumed you would be like him."

"And you think I'm not?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, it's just Evangeline and Rach seem to think I was a bit harsh on you, and so if you wanted, I would be willing to start over. And yes, I'm aware of how awkward this sounds." She said, giving me a small smile and raising her hand for a shake.

Returning her smile, I shook her hand. I'm going to be the best matchmaker you've ever had, Lily Evans.

"You know, James' family took my brother and I in out of the blue." I started, deciding to clear up why I was living with James.

"What?" she asked with some surprise. Hah, progress already.

"Yeah, well my family is pureblood and Jude and I aren't like that so we left. Ran away, I guess. Straight to the Potter's doorstep. We didn't know them or anything, they just always seemed nice, so we went there." I glossed over the finer points. I wasn't looking for a pity party. You don't even get any presents.

"That's…really nice of them."

"Well, James was the best about it. I mean, his parents are great, I think of them as my own, it's just he always wanted siblings so he accepted us right away. To him, we _are _siblings. And he is to us as well. But he was always ready to share all his toys or defend us to nosy kids or neighbours. He terrorised a kid for _weeks _because he'd made me cry once."

"What about your mother?" she asked, looking at me hesitantly.

"Oh. She wasn't really in any state to look after us," I invented, looking around the grounds "So to the Potter's we went."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lily asked, looking at me cautiously like I was some secret agent. In her defence, I _was._

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about James. I know as much as anyone how much of a prat he can be, but I also know he has a heart of gold and would do anything for his friends. Just think about it."

"Right," she said nodding, though still looking unconvinced "Anyway, I have some study to do in the library so I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Sure." I smiled, watching her walk away.

That was when I was jumped on. I'm beginning to think Hogwarts was the _least _safe place on the planet.

"James!" I growled at the adolescent boy who had leaped from the branches of the beech tree above where Lily and I had been talking. What was he, part monkey?

"You. Are. The. _Best_." He exclaimed, wrapping me in a choking hug.

Apparently, where he came from, you thank someone by violently murdering them.

"Thanks for saying all that Belles. I _really _appreciate it." He grinned at me, as he released me from his death grip of doom.

"Well, what I said is true." Massaging the muscles he had attempted to flatten.

"It was nice to hear all the same, _sister_," he laughed, wrapping an arm around me as we headed towards the castle "And I remember that kid Archie Stone. Didn't he make you cry by throwing sand at you?"

"They were mud pies and it was _offensive_." I declared, as he cracked up at the memory.

When he was laughing so loudly I think he _actually _scared all surrounding wildlife away, I pouted and stalked off claiming "I don't know _why _I attempt to help you. All I get is ridiculed."

"Oh come back my heart!" James called out after me "I cannot live without your presence and aid."

When he finally caught up, he continued "So you didn't tell her about your dad?"

"I also didn't tell her about how you let me sleep in your bed for a month afterwards because of the nightmares. She doesn't need to know _everything_ James."

"I was only _asking_." He answered pompously, ushering me into the Entrance Hall.

Here, we were run up to by three very out of breath marauders. They _really _needed to work on their cardio.

"What…just…happened?" they panted out, leaning on each other for support as though they had just finished a marathon. I think dramatics were a requirement to becoming a marauder.

"I _think _I've become almost friends with Lily Evans," I answered. "Oh, and there's apparently a werewolf at Hogwarts. Can you guy confirm?"

This was followed by the return of the slightly alarming choking fits.


	11. No Sleep Tonight

**Hey guys here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they keep me motivated :)- Sirius' POV. **

If there was a hell, I'm fairly sure I was in it. In sacred texts, I now know what they're describing when they talk of ultimate punishment. It's sitting in a circle with your three best mates, one of whom has gone absolutely, _positively_ bonkers.

Taken all of his marbles and thrown them off the Astronomy Tower. Counted up his sickles and found he hasn't quite made a galleon. Is being hunted down by Medi-Wizards as we speak.

Sharing a look with Remus and Peter, I could tell they thought James had gone the way of a Mad Hatter as well. You _know _things are bad, when _Wormtail _isn't on board.

"Ah, mate," I began, attempting to reason with this new beast "What _are _we doing again?"

"We're going to hold a séance." He said matter-of-factly, continuing to light the multitude of candles he had gotten from Merlin knows where.

Wait- had he gone to Hogsmeade _without _me? I don't even know who he is anymore.

"Lumos. And _why _are we having a séance?" Remus asked slowly, as one does when dealing with someone who doesn't have all his cornflakes in the one box.

"It's the day before Halloween. And plus I've invited our lovely Gryffindor ladies to join us. So, if any of them are scared, we'll be able to comfort and protect them."

Ah. Suddenly, the earth has gone back to its axis.

"This is about Lily Evans isn't it? Another one of your mad plans eh?"

"Mad? Mad!" James cried, before becoming so outraged he knocked over a candle and set his pant leg on fire.

"Aguamenti," Moony said, saving James from himself for the second time "And this is ridiculous."

"It is _not_. Once Evans becomes scared, I'll show her how helpful I can be. And then, she'll have no choice but to fall madly in love and elope with me, and start a new life in Calgary, Canada."

"That would be a normal reaction." I replied, looking desperately at Moony as we tried to stifle our laughter.

"What's a séance?" Peter asked, eyeing the fake cobwebs James had draped around the room dubiously.

"It's where you summon spirits," I told Peter who gulped, despite my eyeroll and tried to determine the reason for his newfound madness.

"Have you been imperioused? Worn any cursed jewellery? You didn't eat that old bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from your trunk did you? Because I'm _pretty_ sure a family of imp's had colonised in there, mate."

James sighed before explaining himself "_No_. Belle told me that Lily might be more interested in me if I could show my intuitive and useful side."

"Do you have one?" I quipped before being interrupted by Remus.

"James. I'm not _entirely _sure, so don't quote me on this, but I think Belle meant that you should, _I don't know_, do something helpful in your Head Duties rather than form a supernatural cult. Actually, when this whole thing goes belly up, you _can _quote me on it and add 'I told you so'."

"H-how do you know it's going to work, Prongs?" Peter said, standing still, as though he was trying not to move and disturb any spirits.

Make that _two _insane friends.

"Well, that's the thing," James said looking proud, widely recognised as the worst omen in the world "I'm getting Peeves up here to give her a scare."

The next moment went down as the second time in _history _when the Marauders were ever shocked into silence.

"No."

"Definitely not."

"Won't she recognise him though?"

These were our reactions when we had finally remembered how to get our voice box's into gear.

"Hello!" A voice called as the door slammed open, causing all of us to jump.

I blame James for our decidedly unmanly reaction. It's clear to me now, that his lunacy is contagious.

"Um…Have I interrupted a group date?" Belle laughed from the doorway, eyeing all the candles.

She looked so pretty stand- _damn it_. Why does James' psychosis have to addle _my _brain?

"Belle!" James cried, leaping to his feet and moving over to her "You're with me right? A séance is the perfect way to prove my worth to Evans?"

After looking at our grim expressions for confirmation, she finally turned to James "Have you drunken a potion that's made you as mad as a monkey on a trike, or is that all you?"

"Hah!" Remus called "Three to one. Now, Peter and I will hunt down Peeves to tell him his services are no longer necessary."

"What?" James protested, looking around the room for support.

"Peeves?" Belle asked, giving me an alarmed look.

"You don't even _want _to know." I answered solemnly, before dodging James' playful kick.

"And James, you head down to the kitchen so we can have food and stuff for when the girls get here," Remus continued ordering "And Sirius, you and Belle stay here and clean up all of our new- _decorations_."

"Aye, aye captain!" Belle laughed, taking out her wand as she contemplated the messy room.

We watched James follow Remus and Peter out with a moody expression, before he shut the door and left us to his torture chamber.

Silence. _Love it_.

"So you do the cobwebs and I'll do the candles?" Belle asked, before beginning to blow each one out individually.

"Sure."

And it's about _now _that I could use my cousin Andromeda's communication skills.

"So how're things? Have a Hogsmeade date for tomorrow?" Belle asked, moving onto her next candle.

"Nope. I'm living the single life now." I attempted a laugh, which awkwardly faded into a sigh. I'll have to learn to cherish these moments.

"Me too. James made me swear before I came here that I would let him show me round my first time there. So I guess I'll be hanging with you guys."

Oh. My. God. Wishful thinking actually works. I'll have to fill Prongs in on this later.

"Excellent. We'll take you to Zonko's, that's a joke shop, Honeydukes which sells the _best _candy and the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers."

"Oh, and don't forget the Shrieking Shack- is it? Which James says is most _definitely _haunted, especially on Halloween." She laughed, vanishing the wax that had pooled on the floor.

"Wow. It really is his favourite holiday isn't it?" I marvelled, finished with the cobwebs and collapsing on my bed.

"Yep." She answered joining me, creating a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Well, either that or I was _really _hungry. It's hard to tell.

"I _think _it stems from when it was Halloween and he had a conversation with a wizard, who was really a muggle kid just _dressed _like one, about the value of the chaser vs. the seeker." She giggled, lost in the memory.

"Which would have gone down _real _well, I'm sure." I laughed, thinking of Caroline and Harold's reactions.

"Once they'd convinced everyone who'd overheard that James was just _imaginative_, all they had to do was restrain him from asking anyone whether they had heard about the new Cleansweep yet."

"Well. I was never one for Halloween, Christmas was always my favourite."

"Same!" she cried "Presents are the _best_."

"Really? I was always for the Christmas feast myself."

"Well you would be with eating habits like _yours._" She joked, nudging me in the ribs.

Our laughter stopped as our intense staring competition began. The butterflies were swirling up a storm, both of us leaning unconsciously in until we jerked at a loud tapping coming from the window.

One day, when I'm Minister for Magic, and all wizards bow down to me, I'm going to _abolish _owl post. Let them use messenger fish or something else just as silent.

"That's my brother's owl," She said, a disappointed look appearing on her face. Did that mean- "What's it doing here?"

I sighed before crossing to the window "Let's find out. What's its name again?"

"Satan?" She huffed, glaring at the bird who seemed to be glaring back.

Chuckling, I let in the life ruining owl, before removing the letter that was fixed to its leg.

Belle came over and opened it, before staring worriedly at the parchment.

"What?" I asked, as she handed it to me wordlessly.

_Something's going to happen on Halloween_.

Judging by the hasty scrawl, I'm guessing it isn't going to be trick-or-treating.

"Your brother sent you this?"

She was only able to nod, before the door was slammed open.

"So. Who's ready for a Halloween party?" James called, throwing an unhealthy amount of food onto his bed before looking at us.


	12. There's Only One Way Down This Road

**Hey guys next update hope you like it, I actually think it may be the longest so there you go. Please review I love getting them. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing xx**

"I love Halloween." James breathed, throwing his arms around Sirius and I, as we all trudged towards Hogsmeade.

Ah yes, Halloween. The time of year for candy, costumes and cryptic letters from your half-breed brothers.

"Potter," Lily called from my left as she fixed James with a glare "You _do _realise that we're all here to try and stop whatever's going to happen, _not _to carve pumpkins don't you?"

"But I thought you were here as my Hogsmeade date?" James answered with a roguish grin as he affirmatively nodded to a group of upset girls, causing all of us to stop and look at him incredulously.

"Since when do you lend pigs your broomstick?" I muttered from under James' arm.

"Okay people, let's focus." Evangeline stated as we approached Hogsmeade's entrance.

She and Rach had joined in after Sirius and I told everyone about the unhelpful note at James' party. Which soon became less of a party and more of a 'what is your brother on about?' gathering.

And everyone knows the only reason girls would willingly fraternise with boys is due to the awareness of an impending catastrophe.

"I think we should split up in pairs, and look around for anything suspicious." Remus added with a serious look, making the rest of us glance around for a shady man in black, a Death Eater pulling a little girl's pigtail or Voldemort hiding behind a bush. Preparation is key.

"Does Snape being out in public count as suspicious?" Sirius asked, signalling over to where Snape was watching Lily Evans from a shop window.

Maybe Jude meant Lily would gain a creepy stalker for Halloween.

Well, stalker is unkind. _Really _he's just a casually-stare-out-of-a Gladrags-Wizardwear-window-towards-the-love-of-my-life kind of guy. Or perhaps he was just really excited about their sale on scarfs or hair products.

"Okay, pairs." Remus continued, rolling his eyes as Snape abruptly walked into a hat stand as he realised we had noticed him. Make that an interest in berets.

"Lily and James should go together." I piped up, being rewarded with James' puppy dog look and Lily's glacier-forming glare. Antarctica used to be a desert until she visited.

"_Why_ must we go together?" Lily asked the group, daring anyone to provide a legitimate reason.

Well, let's see if she can _actually _turn me into stone.

"Because you're both Heads. So you can get away with more snooping and interrogation-_ing_ if you're together." I answered triumphantly, watching as she took in the truth of what I said.

Victory is mine, dear Evans. Never underestimate the power of made-up words and logic.

"Okay then," James called pulling Lily away "See you lot in the Three Broomsticks at twelve for debriefing?"

"And they never saw the Head students again." Sirius said solemnly, as James tugged the protesting Lily from view.

"Well we'll have to wait and see. Jude wasn't specific," Remus chuckled "Belle?"

Before I could agree to be Remus' investigating partner, Sirius snatched my hand "No way, Moony. You get her in potions, I get her for crime stopping."

Remus gave a knowing grin at Sirius' defiant look, before pairing with Evangeline and gesturing that they were going to go in the opposite direction.

I don't blame them. Run from the madman with hand snatching skills.

"Right, we'll head this way." Sirius said, clapping Peter on the back and nodding to Rach, as we headed off down some dodgy side street.

We began to amble, not really sure what we were looking for, as Jude's letter told us nothing.

It really should have been read with some sort of suspenseful music playing in the background. Or at least in the dark with candlelight flickering all over the page.

"I wonder if anything's _actually _going to go wrong." Sirius said, stepping to the side as some Hogwarts students invaded our lane.

"Maybe we should have told Dumbledore or a teacher or someone." I asked with worry.

"Well, we don't actually know what's going on, so what could they do?" He pulled me towards the tail end of the High Street and began to scan for Death Eater book club meetings. Or something else equally evil.

If only it were as easy as spotting some guy in a cloak, but the wicked generally _don't_ hang about twirling black moustaches. Unless they actually have one that is. Which almost _never _happens.

I nodded absently at him before I spotted something up ahead. Was that _actually _a villain looking suspect as he exited the Hogs Head? I've been giving Aurors _way _too much credit. This stuff is easy.

"Hey!" I whispered, pulling Sirius into a crevice as the faceless evil guy headed our way.

"What?" he asked, pushing me behind him as he glanced around franticly trying to spot any danger. And _why_ is my heart reacting so strongly to this?

The figure stopped at a shop window and began to study something intensely.

What _more _scarf sales?

"I wonder what's he's doing?" Sirius breathed pushing more of my body out of view, which _didn't_ help with our stake-out.

I _think_ the point of surveillance is that you're supposed to be able to _see _your target.

As he shifted again to completely block me from any other human sight, I tickled his sides in annoyance.

"Hey!" he half-cried, half-laughed indignantly.

"You were standing in front of me." I said innocently before turning back towards the shifty figure.

"Of course. We don't know what's going to happen he could-" Sirius began before I cut him off, as the figure had stepped into the light.

"Hey look that's Dolohov! What is he-" I started before being interrupted by another person.

Wow, chain of interruption. Manners be damned at Hogwarts.

"You two couldn't catch a vampire with a barrel full of blood," Came the sarcastic drawl of my younger brother "You forgot to wave frantically as you called him over, Belle."

He signalled to where Dolohov was watching us up the street, with a curious smirk on his face.

One of the requirements for Slytherin House must be the ability to watch people from afar. Bonus points if they combine crazy-eyes with the ever present smirk.

"We also must have forgotten that we invited you! Lucky we did though, or we would have missed out on all of your useless input." I said, grabbing Sirius' hand to walk away from Teddy.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I haven't been asked somewhere by you," He answered as he stepped in front to stop us "And I think Black here provides all the useless input you'll need."

"So that would make you the whiny prat of the group then?" Sirius glared.

"Hmm. Well I actually came to tell Isabelle something so if you could please remove yourself from my _sister_ and go wait by a bench or something that would be great." Teddy added, raising an eyebrow at our entwined hands.

After I had to physically push Sirius away to a bench across the street, that boy was _born _a human shield, I walked back to Teddy who looked at me silently.

"Yeah excellent point you've made there _Theodore _but if that's all." I said after his continued silence, making to leave but was thwarted when he did that step-block thing again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, giving me a stern look that could be traced right back to our prejudiced grandfather himself.

"Well, I was trying to enjoy Hogsmeade but no one warned me that they let _your kind _out of the dungeons to mingle with the normal people."

His eyes hardened at 'your kind'. I guess purists don't like it when you discriminate against them. Who knew?

As his glare was only intensifying with time, I added "Jude warned me that something was going to happen today so we're checking it out."

"Trust me. Whatever it is, Dolohov has _nothing _to do with it."

"Trust you? Like you have _no idea _what kind of super fun surprise the Death Eater's have planned for us today. You probably came up with it."

He smiled at me mirthlessly for a moment before saying quietly "Fine. You'll want to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch then, if you're so curious."

He turned to go towards Hogsmeade before stopping himself and beginning some kind of internal debate.

If he thinks too hard, there may be some kind of implosion, so intervene in-

"I have a message for you, from Father." He hesitated, watching for my reaction.

"Well?" I scowled, which made Sirius jump up from his seat and stride back over.

"It was kind of long, so I wrote it down." He pulled a tattered piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Have you been hanging onto it until the perfect moment? Thank Merlin I ran into you." I said, winking at Sirius as he approached.

"Something like that," Teddy smiled ruefully before starting towards Dolohov who was still staring. He's nothing if not a dedicated starer.

"You kids be careful now." Teddy gave a final smirk as he walked away.

"More notes?" Sirius groaned at what I was holding.

"Looks like it. My family can only communicate in the epistolary style it seems." I grinned before reading it.

_Be a good girl. _

What was it with people not writing a proper note anymore?

"What'd it say?" Sirius asked throwing an arm around me as we headed away from the main part of Hogsmeade.

"Eh. Just more Archibald gibberish. It is Halloween after all."

"And this is why Christmas wins every time."

"Definitely."

"Except you can't beat the Halloween feast. They have about 40 different flavours of pie. You think Bertie Botts is creative."

He laughed as he pulled me up a hill, a dilapidated house coming into view.

"Wow Sirius it's so nice, why can't we live here?" I giggled gesturing to the building which seemed to be permanently slanted to the right.

The wonders of magic.

"No one lives here!" Sirius cried loudly before pulling himself together with an embarrassed smile "Except the ghosts of course."

Random, on the edge of psychotic, breakdowns go hand in hand with the Marauders apparently.

"Ah!" James called out to us, as he pulled a struggling Lily into the clearing. I doubt she'd gone anywhere with him today without him having to drag her there.

"Padfoot, Bells! You here for the Halloween experience too?"

"You know it. Having fun, Lils?" I called back, both Sirius and I cracking up into laughter at her desperate look behind his back.

"He hasn't let _go _of my hand!" She complained, scowling as he grinned delightedly.

I should become a psychic with my guessing skills.

"Yeah well, I thought Belle needed to know what kind of haunted buildings we have here at Hogwarts." Sirius supplied, giving a loaded look to James.

"Oh wow. There's no way it _isn't _haunted, just as there's no way anybody would ever live there, or even go in there."

"I don't even think you _can_ go in there." Sirius continued.

"Excellent thought, Padfoot."

"It happens occasionally, Prongs." Sirius replies as both boys nodded at each other in a congratulatory way.

"Right." Lily said, giving me the they're-crazy-how-do-we-get-out-of-here-eyes.

Girls just _know _these things.

"Oh! We need to keep investigating the mysterious happenings!" She continued, as she remembered our escape option.

I clicked my fingers as I remembered "Oh yeah. Teddy came up and said we should go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch if we're curious about what's going on."

I'm starting to see why my family has the need to write our messages down.

James started, looking at his watch "It's half-twelve now! We have to hurry!"

The four of us ran back towards the town square to find it deserted.

Looking like a hurricane had come through. Like the zombie apocalypse had begun. Here. Like the most intense game of hide-and-seek I'd ever seen.

Remus and Evangeline came running from behind a building, sagging with relief as they spotted us.

"Where have you lot been?" he panted, trying to glare at us and look thankful at the same time. And failing at it.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Evangeline cried, glancing around shiftily.

"The Shrieking Shack, what's going on?" Sirius asked worriedly, looking at the broken windows and blown apart doors that looked as though they were destroyed by a pack of wild hippogriffs.

"Death Eaters. Just started doing random spells, trying to cause as much damage as they could. Luckily they didn't seem to be intent to hurt, just scare and most people were in the Three Broomsticks so they all got out okay." Remus added as he caught his breath.

"The people in the Three Broomsticks were fine?" James questioned whilst looking at me.

Clearly he was wondering why Teddy had sent us there too, then. He really isn't the fastest broom in the shed. Even _Mulciber _would have gotten the location right.

"Yeah, there's that back entrance and the Death Eaters started further up. We were worried something had happened to you guys." Evangeline answered gesturing we should go.

"So no one's hurt?" Lily asked, ever the Head Girl.

"Nope. The Death Eater's cleared off as soon as Dumbledore came. Cowards." Remus glared, as though daring a Death Eater to pop out and fight him right there. He was soon joined by Sirius and James. _Boys_.

As we headed back to the castle, Sirius asked "So what did Teddy actually want then?"

"To make sure I'm keeping away from Dolohov. And to give me that message from my dad."

"Why do you need to keep away from Dolohov?" Sirius and James asked in perfect unison. They'd definitely practiced that the night before.

Wait. Teddy said the message was long but it was four words. Surely Jude didn't drop him on the head _that _many times when he was a baby. There were only _three _that I know of.

I pulled the parchment out from my pocket, flipping it over to see if anything was written on the other side.

There was an advertisement that had been ripped out from a magazine. Did he get this from Witch Weekly?

"Do you guys know what Wolfsbane potion is?" I asked, wondering what he'd given me.

"No." All the boys said simultaneously as Evangeline nodded and Lily scoffed "Yes of course."

"Okay then, Lillers?" I laughed at her dumbfounded expression.

"It's a new potion to help with lycanthropy. None of you guys know? Honestly, we only had a test on it _last week_."

Lily and Evangeline looked at each other questioningly as everyone else stood frozen in shock.

So not only did Teddy attempt to help _me_ today but he's also trying to help Jude? Curses, I might actually owe him. Looks like he's going out for estranged brother of the year.


	13. Give All My Secrets Away

**Here's the next one guys. So sorry it's so late, school got back and they've decided to throw work at us so it's been hectic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and please review! – Belle's POV xx. **

"Well ah- you take a left at the end of this corridor, continue down and…and make a sharp right at the statue of the reading Ogre and then you're…erm…at the library?"

And these were my friends.

I suppressed a laugh as I watched Sirius and James look incredulously at the Hufflepuff who was explaining the whereabouts of the library to them.

"I always thought that statue was a warning _not _to read." James replied looking at the boy in wonder.

"Someone _needs _to make a map of this place." Sirius whispered awestruck, glancing around dubiously as though more unsuspected rooms would jump out at him.

"What are you two doing?" I finally asked, giggling as they spun around to face me.

"Belle!" Sirius cried happily, tripping over himself as he moved to me, throwing a sidelong glance at James. "We were…going to-"

"Visit Evans?" James continued, sounding as though it was more of a question than a plan.

Curiouser and curiouser. I knew dodgy when I saw it. And these boys had bathed in suspiciousness. The only thing that was missing was camouflage clothing. Nothing like a good Sunday scheme.

"Ah. Well I was just in there and I didn't see her so-" I began.

"Shame!" James cried "Well, we'll be off then!"

He started to walk briskly away before knocking over the third year who had tried to help them and hastily picking up the boy's dropped things.

"Where are you going to look for her then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at James, who had continued to head in the direction of the library.

I knew that men had issues with directions but _Merlin_. Was there no hope?

"Look for who?" James asked as Sirius looked at him incredulously and said "Really, mate?"

"Lily." I said slowly, giving them my deducing face.

Stalking Lily Evans was James' life's mission, his ultimate goal. The apocalypse wouldn't distract him from this. Which means he wasn't _really _looking for her, but was _actually_ going to the library. I need to write Caroline about this.

"Oh yes," James trailed off, looking to Sirius desperately.

"Well, I think we were going to the kitchens to gather courage before seeking her out, right Prongs?" Sirius supplied with quick glance to James.

"Yes indeed, Padfoot, so we'll be on our way then."

"See you round, Belle." Sirius gave me a roguish grin and a wink as the two mad boys dashed off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Bye." I called, smiling awkwardly at the students who were watching.

Typical they know where the _secret_ kitchenis and not the _public_ library.

As I headed back to the Common Room, I thought about _my_ trip to the library, or the workspace of doom as I had been convinced of after five minutes there.

Not only was it unnaturally quiet, there was a possessive librarian who appeared to be a compulsive, violent shusher- she could _seriously _burst a vessel all over her precious books. _Not _conducive to a work environment.

After I had been directed to the medicine section by the horrified Madame Pince, Merlin forbid I touch one of her books let alone _read _it, I researched the new Wolfsbane Potion.

To my surprise, Teddy wasn't kidding, it did exist. Although no one could blame me for doubting him, he had me convinced for five years that there was a goblin that lived in my cupboard and wanted to eat all of my Droobles Blowing Gum. In reality, _he _just wanted to eat all of my Droobles Blowing Gum and was looking for something to blame it's disappearance on. I should have known, there are no goblins called Evan the Gum Thief.

Apparently, this potion made the werewolf less of a _were_ and more of a _wolf_, or as the inventor Damocles puts it, more _tame_.

Because apparently, it was a werewolf's love for running and outdoor sports that scared people, _not_ the fact that they turned into an entirely different being altogether.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a disturbing cackle ahead of me. I _really _hoped that person wasn't alone, nothing like a good laugh to yourself to demonstrate _just _how far around the twist you've gone.

"Well, well. Miss _Archibald_." Dolohov called, saying my name almost reverently. And yes, he was alone. I'm beginning to think Hogwarts is a front and it's really the crazy ward of St Mungos.

I hope he wasn't looking for an arranged marriage or an invitation to a ball- purebloods are weird like that.

"Slytherin." I spat, before continuing down the hallway.

"Would you look at that? None of your protectors are here to help you. How _exciting_." He gave me a long look, before sidling closer to me.

Oh that's alright, I didn't want any personal space anyway, you can occupy it.

"I have no _idea _what you mean." I said shortly, preferring not to engage him in conversation any longer.

Though I hoped Teddy hadn't been up to anything stupid. The last thing I needed was a suicidal brother.

"Your brother and the Black traitor." He said with an angry tone, moving even closer with harsh steps.

"Sirius?" I wondered aloud, though my cheeks grew red. What had _he_ been up to? And _why_ did the butterflies make a return trip to my stomach?

"Yes. He's been watching closely, making my mission difficult."

If there are any gods, anywhere, please make his mission a mission to get as far away from me as possible.

"Mission? Can I help you with something?" I raised an eyebrow, mustering up all of my pureblood disdain.

This was the only time I've been glad that my Father made us sneer at Muggle children in the park.

"Not yet. I'm having too much _fun_. Tell me, have you heard from your Mother? Because I _know_ your Father has."

My heart began to pound rapidly as I stopped short. I looked around frantically for an escape or a witness, this was wrong. No one knows about that, except Jude and Teddy, but neither of them would tell.

Just as I moved to hit or seriously maim him as part of my escape attempt, a voice called out "Dolohov?"

Sirius was walking briskly towards us, a small crease appearing between his eyes as he frowned, eyes flashing "Her?"

As he approached closer, I realised that it wasn't Sirius at all, but someone who looked freakishly like him, if a little less attractive.

"Yes Regulus. Problem?" Dolohov answered sarcastically, though he straightened up.

"You're Sirius' brother?" I asked before thinking, regretting it instantly as Regulus turned and glared at me.

"On my worst days," He looked at me sardonically before turning to Dolohov "Snape wants to show us something. In the common room."

Dolohov hesitated but moved when Regulus supplied "You know _they'll _be mad if we keep them waiting."

They were leaving when just as they had reached the end of the corridor, Regulus turned around with a wide smirk "Tell your brother to be careful tonight, being a full moon and all. Come to think of it, tell _my_ brother to be careful too."

Just like that, my mind was blown. Despite it being in little pieces on the floor, I somehow still continued to think dizzying thoughts.

The only reason Sirius would have to be careful on a full moon was if he was a werewolf, or was planning to host one a 'Congratulations on you Half-Breed status' party.

Neither of those seemed right. Sirius wasn't tired, like Jude is before the full moon, and he didn't have any visible scars either. And werewolves are known to have self-loathing issues when they transform.

And like I was about to die, my life flashed before my eyes. Or rather, _parts _of it.

_**"No it's not that…just, my mother's sick a lot…and I go to visit her, so I don't have the time." Remus answered with hesitation, whilst the rest of the marauders went quiet.**_

_**"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I said in a small voice, feeling strange like it was a forbidden topic. "My brother's sick too."**_

_**"Yeah, **__**he's**__** a werewolf." James piped up, looking pointedly at Remus.**_

_**The marauders all shifted in their seats, which made me wonder why James would tell them that if they hated werewolves. Was he **__**completely **__**thick?**_

James wasn't thick…entirely. He wouldn't do that to me or Jude. Now that I think about it, Remus _never_ speaks about his mother. But perhaps he is like me. It doesn't have to mean anything.

_**And also, I've heard there is a werewolf at Hogwarts. Be on your guard, and hope whoever it is, isn't in Slytherin.**_

Yet it seems all the Slytherins know who it is. Though they wouldn't give hints to _Gryffindors_ if the werewolf was one of their own. So why would, whoever it is, tell the Slytherin's? People wouldn't trust them with the location of their quills let alone their biggest secret. And if the werewolf wasn't one of them, why wouldn't the Slytherins tell _everybody _straight away, because they're life ruiners like that.

_**James gripped my arm in a vice as I turned to go "**__**What's **__**this about werewolves, Belle?"**_

_**Wow, he has an obsession. What was it with the marauders and werewolves?**_

Please, please let it be that the Marauders are going into the party planning business.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread, nor the first memory as the rest kept coming.

_**"Oh, and there's apparently a werewolf at Hogwarts. Can you guy confirm?"**_

_**This was followed by the return of the slightly alarming choking fits.**_

Maybe the flu was going around? But then why was Remus _consistently _sick yet he never mentioned anything about his mother's condition. And he _did _have that scar on his forehead. And his hand. And his forearm.

_**"Yeah well, I thought Belle needed to know what kind of haunted buildings we have here at Hogwarts." Sirius supplied, giving a loaded look to James.**_

_**"Oh wow. There's no way it **__**isn't **__**haunted, just as there's no way anybody would ever live there, or even go in there."**_

_**"I don't even think you **__**can**__** go in there." Sirius continued.**_

Oh my sweet baby Merlin. _I'm_ completely thick.


	14. So Here We Are

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. I just wanted to thank all the reviewers so much, you guys are great and keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy- Sirius' POV.**

I _hate _cats. For the rest of my life I shall hold a vicious grudge on those scarily psychotic _things_. This is it, the final straw, there's no going back for us.

"There is _no way _that Ms Norris is all cat." James puffed as we sped down a hallway, trying to escape the mad caretaker and his furry beast.

Being too out of breath, I have to lay _off _those sugar quills, I just nodded, shuddering as we heard the nearing cries of "I'm going to twist your thumbs off!" coming from Argus Filch.

Nothing like a good old torture threat to make your speed pick up.

I suppose it wasn't our _brightest _idea to swear revenge on Michael Haden, James' mortal enemy, by dousing him in stinksap, which got _all over _the Charms corridor. Who knew it could splat right up onto the ceiling? Not us, apparently.

As we bolted from the scene of the prank, Filch came after us swearing _his _revenge. It's almost a wonder Hogwarts isn't the setting for multiple revenge tragedies with the way the occupants carry on. Dumbledore should look into that.

Filch's fevered footsteps were catching up as his threats grew louder and more violent, causing James and I to pick up pace. I think we'll all look back on this one day and realise that _one _of us overreacted.

Suddenly, James stopped short, threw open a broom closet door and pushed me in, slamming the door behind him.

Uncomfortable.

"Ah mate? What-what are you doing?" I asked trying to stay as far away as possible from him in the cramped space. Oh gods, I can _never _bring a date to one of these again.

James didn't appear to be listening; he was staying as still as possible as though trying to discern something important. Still doesn't explain what we're doing.

"Prongs, why are we in a broom closet? You know, people might think that-"

"Something's wrong." He said, still looking as if he were deciphering a strange riddle.

"Yeah. My best mate pushed me into a broom closet and I don't know why. On top of the fact that a murderous caretaker is out for our blood, as we speak. James, he's been cleaning here for _years_, he can make it look like an accident. Sweet Merlin they'll never find our bodies."

"No Padfoot," James continued seriously "Something, somewhere is horribly wrong."

And the award for most dramatic conversation between two heterosexual guys in a confined broom closet goes to…

"You're not trying to be a psychic again are you? Cause you know that the professor said the candle thing was _probably _a coincidence." I said, remembering fourth year when James had declared he was psychic and wore a fake beard that resembled Dumbledore's for 'authenticity'.

"She was just jealous, I _knew_ that was going to happen," James continued, giving me a glare at my obvious disbelief "But really, Sirius, something feels strange. Ominous. Like when we're in trouble with mum and she hasn't found us yet."

"Is it the fact that we're in trouble with Filch, and _he _hasn't found us yet? Because, this isn't the most ingenious hiding place so I'm _sure _he's about to. Him and his creepy cat."

"You're right, I'm probably just paranoid. Must be one of my animagus things, with the full moon tonight and all." He grinned, cracking the door open to see if we were safe from a brutal and ruthless double homicide.

As soon as James said 'full moon', the pit of my stomach dropped right to my shoes. Now that it was mentioned, something did feel decidedly _off_.

Ever since our first transformation and since Remus' 'accident', the Marauders, thanks to our animalistic tendencies, were able to sense when something big was coming and hear and see a little bit further than normal. The best move of our pranking careers was becoming animagi.

We were all edgy about the full moon tonight, because of Belle. Remus wanted to keep his furry little problem a secret; he didn't want her to treat him any differently. Yet if there was _anyone _in this school who could spot a werewolf, it was her.

Apart from the fact that she knew all of the signs thanks to her brother, we hadn't been very convincing in our secrecy. It was the deadly weakness of the Marauders, despite our ability at being master trouble makers, we couldn't lie. Believably at least. All except Peter, who could fib under any circumstances, and so generally got us out of consequences.

The only problem there was, although Peter could lie, he was unable to speak to a girl. He only faced McGonagall through years of practice, so he couldn't save us from our half-formed excuses to Belle.

Now, we were all wondering how she wasn't going to notice the four of us disappearing at night, and then coming back with bruises for souvenirs. Somehow, I think a midnight Quidditch practice wasn't going to cover it.

As well as that, I _really _hated lying to Belle. I had to restrain myself from shouting "He's a werewolf!" when she had asked if Remus was feeling well in Charms. I don't think she, Remus or any of the surrounding Ravenclaws would have taken that well at all.

I must have been smiling softly as I was thinking of Belle, because James was now giving me an uncomfortable look.

"I think we've been in here long enough." He said, clearing his throat as he opened the door wider.

Just as we left, we heard the sound of intense running and were halfway back in the cupboard when we heard "Where in the name of Ethelred the Ever-Ready have _you two _been?"

"Moony?" James and I cried at the same time, jumping away from the door.

As Remus caught up to us, he began to take in our surroundings "Were you two going into a broom cupboard?"

"What?" James cried in outrage "Of _course _not. Pads and I are…checking all of the doors in Hogwarts. Making sure they all open."

Good one Prongs. "So if you'll excuse us." I continued in a haughty voice, both of us stalking down the corridor.

"Will you two muppets _stop_. She knows."

"What?" James spun around, throwing me a panicked glance "This can not be happening. Belle _hates _not being told things. I got a punch in the nose for throwing her a surprise party when we were twelve."

This is _not _good.

"Why do you think she knows mate?" I asked, hoping that this was all a big misunderstanding which we could giggle about over butterbeer later.

"Well, she came back to the common room, muttering angrily. Lily went to see if something was wrong but-"

"You were with Lily? Did she say anything about me?" James cried earnestly, pushing me out of the way to stand directly in front of Remus.

It would be funny if he wasn't so desperate. Actually, I suppose it is funny because he _is _so desperate.

"Anyway," Remus continued, moving away from James. Which is probably a safe idea considering how bonkers James is over anything Evans.

"Lily didn't seem to get anything out of her and Belle spent the next half hour glaring at me."

"This is bad." James breathed, now backing away from Remus as though his treachery was contagious.

"When it looked like she was going to come over to talk to me, I left and sprinted to find you guys."

And then, as though they were counting down the minutes we had left to live, we heard Belle's clicking footsteps.

"Quick, in the broom cupboard!" James squeaked, pushing all of us towards the door.

His desperate shepherding was too slow, however as soon, Belle came into view. We all quickly abandoned James' plan and began to lean in a nonchalant way against the wall. Maybe she _doesn't _know after all, and just really wanted Remus' chair or something.

"So," She said softly as she approached us "What are everyone's plans for tonight?"

Okay, she knows.

"Well, we were going to have a uh- sleepover." James blurted, studiously ignoring Remus and my eye rolls.

"Really, James?" her voice became dangerously softer as she took another step towards us, resulting in us all taking a step back.

Never let an annoyed woman enter your personal space, it results in scratches if you do.

"Oh yeah, you know, read magazines, gossip, ponder about hair colours each other would suit. The usual." Remus piped up, apparently deciding on sticking with James' idea, who was now nodding approvingly at him.

Rookie error, Lupin.

"Huh. You sure dyeing your fur wouldn't be too messy, _Moony_?"

I'm sure you could hear our simultaneous gulps from Dumbledore's office.

"Fur? I would call his hair a _mane_ at best, babes." James chuckled unsurely, his hand tugging desperately at his own hair as though it were a portkey that could get him away from her.

"Give it up _babes_. I know." She said, giving us a defiant glare. Lily has to have been tutoring her.

"K-know what?" Remus managed to get out, though he couldn't actually look Belle directly in the eye.

"That you're a werewolf, Remus." Belle said in a quiet voice, with an edge of hurt to it.

There were several moments of awkward silence before James broke it "_You're _a werewolf Remus! Since when? How long has this been going on!"

Belle didn't seem amused because she just said before leaving "Its fine. That doesn't change what I think about you, Remus."

"She's upset." I said, now wishing that Filch _did_ find James and I and then hung, draw and quartered us.

"This is my fault. I was overly paranoid." Remus said dismayed, before walking off the other way.

James and I looked at each other in helplessness "I guess we should talk to them rather than continue our inspection of the school's doors?"

"That's probably best," I answered James "I'll go after her if you'll go after him?"

"You reckon you should go after her? Did I upset her that much?" James questioned, looking slightly distraught at the possibility.

This is probably a bad time to tell him that I fancied the pants off his adopted sister.

"Nah mate, it's just that women are unpredictable. I have a better chance at fighting her off should the worst happen."

"You do _not_." James called, as I jogged off in the direction Belle disappeared in.

I moved quickly through the corridors, anxious to find out if she was alright, before I saw her sitting at a desk in our Transfiguration classroom.

"_That _keen on studying are you? Merlin, I knew Evans would be a bad influence." I joked, to cover up my nervousness that always seemed to manifest when I was around her.

"Before you know it, I'll be a ginge." She gave a wry laugh, tracing patterns on the wooden desk with her finger.

After hovering awkwardly, I took a seat next to her, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart when she looked at me "Are you alright?"

She sighed, now twisting her hands, before speaking "It's just. I _understand_. I do. I mean, I _know _it's not something that everyone accepts, my brother lived through it, and still I can't help feeling disappointed that he didn't tell me, that none of you did."

I thought desperately for a few moments, why did I have to be _rubbish _at cheering people up, before I began "He _wanted _to tell you, I know he did. I think he was just scared that when he did, you would hate him for it. Even though your brother is a werewolf, I guess he thought that you would be disgusted with him."

She gave me an incredulous look so I continued "He wanted you to like him; we all wanted you to like us. James had been so excited about you coming here that we knew if you didn't, then there would be no more Marauders, so Remus was really nervous. He didn't want to mess it up."

"So he doesn't find me untrustworthy, you know, because of my dad?" she questioned softly, trying to make it appear as though the question didn't matter, when it meant everything.

"None of us do." I answered as seriously as possible. Well, as serious as possible for me.

"Okay." She smiled slowly, by George I think I _actually _cheered her up.

"To prove it, I'll tell you the _biggest _Marauder secret there is." I grinned, standing and grabbing her hand to help her up. At least, that's why I'll pretend I did it.

"You really don't have to," she said as we left the classroom "I don't expect you guys to tell me everything."

"Well it kind of relates. As you would know, werewolves are dangerous to humans but no other creature's right?" I squeezed her hand, elated that she hadn't let go.

"Yeah." She said slowly, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

Hah, my logic is untraceable, Archibald.

"Well, James, Peter and I decided to become animagi so that we could look after Remus on the full moon."

It was only because we were still holding hands, that I was able to realise she stopped dead.

"What?" she hissed, eyes narrowing "You realise that werewolves can still hurt animals, just not infect them."

"It's worth it. Haven't you ever done anything crazy for Jude?"

She looked momentarily surprised, before speaking "You're right. It's amazing, what you're all doing." she said, pulling my hand to continue walking.

As we headed towards the common room in companionable silence, my mind all in a tizz over the fact that she was still holding my hand, masculinity be damned, she finally spoke "So what are you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, how did she know about my unmanly thoughts?

"What animal are you?" she giggled "I'm guessing Padfoot has something to do with it?"

"Oh," that makes _much _more sense "A dog." I grinned wolfishly at her to prove my point.

At that she burst out laughing "Typical, with your reputation."

"If you're referring to my reputation as being adorable and intelligent then yes, it's true." I answered huffily, at her increased laughter.

"Of _course _that's what I meant," She continued, matching my snobby accent "And James?"

"Prongs is a stag and Peter, or Wormtail is a rat."

"Which fits both of them perfectly," She grinned, as we neared the portrait hole "I suppose you can't show me Padfoot out here?"

"Ah, no. I think it would be alarming if I just changed species in the hallway. _Although_, remind me to go after Mrs Norris later, let's hope that cat hates dogs."

She laughed, pulling me in for a hug, stopping all my senses and heart functions.

"Thanks Sirius. For cheering me up. You saved me a lot of hours of angst."

I squeezed her back tightly in response, unable to think of any words I could say, or any words _at all_ before she let go and headed into the common room.

When I find Remus and his omitting arse I will _kiss _him.


	15. The World Has Somehow Shifted

**Hey guys, let me start with _another _huge apology. I'm so sorry that this is late, and I shall spare you all from making excuses. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and waited, you're completely awesome. It would be so lovely to get some reviews for this chapter too :) Thanks for your patience- Belle's POV. **

There is a fine line between polite eye-contact and blatant staring. Lily Evans had crossed that line.

Here I am, _innocently _trying to do my Transfiguration essay- and I still claim it's impossible for one person to write 16 inches without their hand seizing up, McGonagall- and there _she_ is staring like I've got Free Grindelwald written on my top.

After a quick check to see that I hadn't, I looked back up to give her a piece of my mind. Mentally, because she can yell _loud_.

My attack was blocked however, as she got up from her bed and abruptly sat down next to me. Excellent, that should alleviate the tension _nicely_.

"Hello there, Evans." I began with a neutral sentence, so as not to anger the caged beast within.

"Evangeline and Rach aren't around?" she asked, shifting nervously as though they would pop out from under the bed and throw some sort of explosive device at her. I was pretty confident they _wouldn't _but I suppose one can never be too sure.

"Ah, I think they went to the courtyard to watch Amos Diggory catch a ball or something." I crinkled my nose in reply.

Watching a pompous git flick his hair, even though it _clearly _isn't in his eyes, wasn't my idea of a fun time.

"Typical." she snorted, before going back to her endless shifting.

Oh gods, I hope we're not about to have a girly talk. The last one I had was with Caroline and that ended in tears and protests. Family bonding at its finest.

"You know James…" At this she trailed off, apparently needing some confirmation before continuing.

"Scruffy hair, huge duffer, the dorkiest glasses this side of Manchester, yes?" I smiled.

I like the way this conversation is going. Now if she can hurry up and confess her love for him, we can all go home for a job well done.

"Is he being serious?"

Restrain from making _the_ joke. It's too easy and too risky with Evans' current emotional spectrum.

"About what?"

"Changing." Here she looked at me earnestly, completely unaware of my split loyalties.

Do I tell her that James has hired me, clearly the best matchmaker he could find on such short notice, to get her to like him?

Or do I keep silent and compare him to Romeo?

"I think that James would do anything to prove that he isn't the same spoilt, eager twelve year old boy anymore. I've known him for what _feels_ like forever-"

"I can imagine." She interrupted, laughing.

"Yes, well I can blame him for _most _of my criminal career I suppose. But the thing is, I've only ever seen him serious about three things. Those who he considers his family, his ridiculously expensive broomstick, and his never ending, never wavering crush on you."

And I promised myself that after talking to that girl in Italy for Jude, I would make no more cheesy speeches. There goes _that_ plan.

"So I guess Lily, you can count on the fact that he's serious." I finished up, prepared to let this whole experience drop.

"It's not some sort of prank or bet?" She asked in a quiet voice, still seeming awed by what I had said.

James better appreciate all this with giving me chocolate. And cake. And enough ice-cream to fill the Black Lake. In fact, it would probably be best if he bought me my own chocolate factory.

"They're Marauders. They have the concentration span of a boggart. If it was either, it wouldn't have gone on this long."

It seems I had given her a lot to think about because she got her I've-learnt-something-new look on her face, which I only know of because James showed me a sketch he had made of it.

Which he had then hung in his room.

"Thanks for this, Belle." She gave me a smile, which quickly became devious.

Oh gods, never trust a ginger. I _knew _this and yet I fell into the trap anyway.

"So, what's going on with you and Sirius?"

Sweet Merlin, she's a mind reader.

There had been something different between Sirius and me, ever since he had been comforting after that whole debacle with Remus.

The weird feelings around him that I was usually able to ignore had evolved. I was seriously considering looking into some sort of hypnosis to make them go away.

Any time he spoke to me I began blushing all over the place. Which is uncomfortable because we're partners in almost _every _class. And because my face colours in shades of red I didn't know existed.

It's just a cluster of awkwardness.

Luckily, the only time he noticed this rush of blood to the face was Divination, when I was able to it pass off as thanks to our teacher's stifling perfume.

I'm beginning to suspect that she thinks if she releases enough of it into the atmosphere, then the air will become toxic, effectively killing us and making all her predictions about early deaths and devastating massacres come true. She could be so lucky.

There was also the fact that I hadn't been able to stop thinking of the fact that we had held hands for practically _four_ corridors. Merlin, I'm such a girl, but I can't stop swooning over how lovely it felt. Not like any of those French boys from Beauxbatons. Maybe James was right about them.

And great. I had now been silent for an unusual amount of time, which Evans decided to fill by waggling her eyebrows at me. Subtlety is _not _her strong suit.

"I don't know what you mean."

Hopefully that blasé statement will throw her off the track.

"What about the fact that you two can't spit out a straight sentence around each other? And the other day he smiled at you and you walked into a table."

Which hurt _badly_. Right in the hip. Mankind had never known such pain.

"Which James laughed at. You know, I'm having doubts about Potter now that you mention it. I really don't think he's trustworthy, nor respectable at _all_."

"Oh no, Belle. I'm not falling for your diversions. Though, you can't _blame _him for laughing. You fell to the floor like you'd been hit with crucio."

What was it with people and sympathy going right out the window? Lily and James better watch it. I have skill with pushing people into the corners of tables. They wouldn't even see it coming.

"Are you going to tell me?"

I was saved from the whole deflect and deny game as the dorm room door burst open. Thank Merlin for dramatic entrances which absorb all of Lily Evans' attention.

"Hey Belle," Rach smiled as she entered, lugging what was apparently all the books Hogwarts has in her arms.

She had to be Gryffindor to go up against Madam Pince. I'm pretty sure that woman employs house elves to patrol the aisles. And those little guys get _vicious_.

"I _think y_our brother is looking for you. He just came up to me, demanded to know where you were and then scowled when I said you were in the Tower."

"You have to admire the way he has with the ladies."

"Yeah,_ real _charmer." Evangeline added, squeezing past Rach's stolen goods.

"Well, I better go find him before he tries to do something crazy like fight for owl liberation or attend a ghost's deathday party."

I though I was home free, when as I was leaving, Lily added her ominous "We'll talk later."

Not if I never return to this room, we won't, Evans. How would you like that?

Her fatal flaw was informing me of her malevolent plan before she carried it out. Rookie villain work there.

As soon as I had entered the common room, my eyes did an unconscious sweep of the people sitting around.

And locked on _his_. Curses, they're so _blue_.

And now they will match perfectly with my red face.

"Hey Belle." Remus called me over with a laugh in his voice, apparently Lily isn't the only amateur detective around here.

They're just a regular Holmes and Watson team. Solving crimes and bantering as they go.

"Hey guys, what're you up to?"

"Hiding from Peter and James," Sirius grinned "James wants to plan his outfit for the end of term party. Wants his eyes to pop when he woos Evans."

"If I were you, I'd be hiding too Belle. He most likely will want a girl's opinion soon." Remus added, laughing alongside Sirius.

"Well, at least now I have motivation to go see Teddy." I grimaced.

I can only _imagine _what joys he has waiting for me this time.

"If you don't want to, I'll tell him to leave you alone." Sirius declared, half getting up from the couch.

"No, its fine, if he needs something from me I'm not going to ignore him this time."

Why does everything have to become mushy today? I'm praying I can count on Teddy to stop the love fest.

"Fair enough." Remus said, giving me a small smile whilst trying to simultaneously glare at Sirius' argumentative look.

I'm impressed with his talent.

Waving goodbye, I headed out of the portrait hole.

Before I even had a chance to consider where to look for him, Teddy leapt off the window ledge where he'd been watching the Tower entrance like a hawk.

Subterfuge really runs rampant in this castle.

"Took you long enough." He scowled.

At least I wasn't getting any lovey vibes from him, I suppose.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, restraining the urge to impersonate an Italian gangster.

The Potter's really never should have let James and I go to the movies. That was just irresponsible parenting.

"I need your help." He answered with some difficulty.

"No, I won't help you bake cookies."

"Funny. But really, do you think that- I mean I- it would have to,"

"Use your words, Teds."

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head "Forget about it."

And let the guilt roll in. At times like this, I wished I could rip my conscience out.

"What do you need?" I asked, trying to soften my facial expression.

It wasn't my fault it hardened automatically upon the sight of him.

"I was wondering if you would…tutor me in Charms."

In years to come this shall be known as the moment that the entire world stopped moving. Well, this time and the time that Professor Binns made a joke. That was funny. And not Goblin related.

"You-what?"

"It's my worst subject, and I can't fail or Father will…and then it will be easy because I can keep an eye on you and not…well just, will you?"

His changing sentences midway was really beginning to confuse me. But I _did _owe him for the tip off about the Wolfsbane.

"Sure." I blinked, attempting to muster up some enthusiasm.

He scrutinised me for a moment before the corners of his mouth twitched as he attempted to block a smile.

"Hey! No intermingling between houses!" James called, as he approached us from up the corridor.

What was Dumbledore _thinking _when he made James Head Boy.

"Don't worry, _Potter_," Teddy spat "I was just booking time with my new tutor. See you on Thursday nights at 6:00."

He walked off before I could question how he _possibly _knew I was free then. I should hire Evans and Lupin to get on the case.

"Was that young rascal bothering you Belly?"

"Weirdly no, Jamesie dearest. He really _was_ just asking me for school help."

"He asked _you_? He does _know _that you blew up your first _fifteen _feathers when learning Wingardium Leviosa, doesn't he?"

"I don't see how that's either here nor there, James" I said primly, preparing to flounce off.

"Wait, there was something I wanted to ask you." He stopped me, clearing his throat loudly.

Please don't let this be a cry for help or question that requires a mushy answer. I couldn't handle that much seriousness in such a short period of time.

"What do you think I should get Evans for Christmas?"


	16. All The Right Moves

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews on the last one they were much appreciated and thanks to everyone for sticking out the story. Just for clarification purposes, when James reads out the letter, the italics are his parents speaking, the normal font is his comments. Thanks for reading, please review, and enjoy. Belle's POV. **

"No."

"How do you mean no?"

"I _mean _no!"

"You're really not going to help? You're not going to give a teeny bit of help to your own _sister_. I have to admit, I thought better of you James. I guess it's true when they say the ones you love hurt you the most."

"Oh come _off _it." James scoffed at my despaired aggression.

Oh now I'm _really _feeling the love, it's practically smothering. I trotted along the corridor, attempting to keep up with his fast pace. What was he training for a _marathon_?

"Why not?" I asked, instantly shifting to innocent pleading. Change the emotion on him, men _never _see that coming.

"You know why Bellesie. I don't approve of this in any way. And I'm starting to think that you love him more than me and frankly that _hurts_."

"Now who's full of it? You know it's only ever been you, James."

He _has _to cave. I can't do this on my own. What was I thinking when I said yes? I may as well have said, oh sure Filch, you can use me as target practice in the Forbidden Forest.

Stupid brother. If he was only able to learn _Charms_, then none of this would have ever happened.

"James, as Head Boy, you should _really-_"

"You and I _both _know babes, I'm three-parts Marauder, one-part Head Boy."

"Told you Evans!" I called to the imaginary ginger, snickering as his eyes widened and his neck cricked when he spun around to spot her.

"You think doing _that _will get me to help you?"

Damn. I'm going to need something to blackmail him with. Luckily for me, I have a lifetime of being witness to the idiocy that is James Potter.

"Who was the one who helped you when you let a Niffler loose in the neighbour's yard?"

"Who was the one who gave me the Niffler?" He countered, raising a mocking eyebrow at me.

Oh, the daydreams I have about singeing it off. But, not even I was cruel enough to let him walk around without one eyebrow. After all, it had happened to Jodi Marshall and nobody ever looked at her the same way again.

"Well _fine_. Don't help me tutor Teddy. Let me spend an hour, all alone and unprepared, in his presence every week."

"Alright I will. I'm glad we're moving past this, you know Belles. It was unhealthy that we were obsessing over it."

"We've been talking about it for ten minutes."

"Unhealthy!" He called over my, for once, logical reasoning.

Bullocks. As my mind floundered about, attempting to find _anything _that I could sway him with, he smirked his victory smirk at me.

"Well, toodles then dearest." He called, before walking off down the corridor.

Well, at least he didn't win completely. I annoyed him _so _much that he resorted to saying toodles. Result.

"About time, I thought he would _never _leave." A slimy voice came from behind me.

Please let it be the weird kid who watches me eat from the Ravenclaw table, _please_.

But no, the Gods had decided to laugh at my life in general today, and Dolohov stepped in my view.

Not my preferred choice of scenery but there you go.

"I know! I was getting worried that we'd have to postpone our romantic walk to the hospital wing. After I hex you for being a stalker in general, that is." I retorted, getting fed up with our impromptu gatherings.

His face hardened, as he attempted to stand up taller. Come on, Dolohov, you're pushing 5"5 at the _most. _You're kidding no one here. Except obviously yourself, as he grinned satisfactorily at his heightened shadow. The simplicity that must be his mind.

"I have something that I need to clarify."

"Yes, it happens to all girls, not just you, and you're not alone in this." I smiled, watching as the anger accumulated in his eyes.

Slytherins were too easy. It was their sensitivity that was their undoing. If they weren't so touchy in general, maybe Voldemort would be less angry over his premature baldness. And lack of a nose. Though I suppose that's legitimate seeing as it _is _a basic facial feature. It would be rather disconcerting without one.

"Hilarious but that's not it. I'm sure you've noticed the current political climate here in the wizarding world, and as a pureblood yourself, there are some who feel it would be valuable of one with…talent such as yours, and say Potter's and Black's too-"

Dolohov didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, as his face and body froze in place and he toppled over. Right onto me. Lovely.

"I planned that to go a _little _differently." A voice, which I immediately recognised as Sirius', came from above Dolohov and I, as we had landed rather ungracefully on the floor.

He heaved Dolohov's body off me, who really should lay _off _the cauldron cakes, and held out a hand to help me up.

Strands of his wavy, black hair had fallen into his eyes, causing me to gulp and sweat double time.

Ignoring his hand, rather that than having him _actually_ feel the effects of his gorgeousness on me, I scrambled up by myself, catching what seemed to be a put-out look on his face.

"So, it seems this one is a little taken with you." Sirius pulled a grin together, tilting his head over to the still unconscious Slytherin.

"He's probably just trying to sell me some product like a Muggle Detector or a book filled with haughty sayings."

"Well you can borrow my copy of 50 Ways to Make Everyone Around You Feel Inferior anytime you want." He joked, before running his hand through his hair.

Any number of galleons says he picked that habit up from James. It's like a disease.

"What should we do with him?" I asked, now becoming fully aware that we had just knocked out a fellow student.

I'm not positive if anything against this was specified in the Hogwarts rule book, but it's sure to be _frowned _upon.

"Well I only used Stupefy, so he should come round soon, we could just leave him?"

"I'll take care of it." A voice called, stepping out from behind a tapestry, causing me to jump behind Sirius' back as he waved his wand frantically, trying to spot the newcomer.

"The pride of Gryffindor _you two _are." Teddy said derisively, leaning against the wall in a nonchalant way, eyes growing darker as they focused on Dolohov's figure.

You'd almost think he _hadn't _just revealed that he was hiding in a corridor, eavesdropping on honest people's conversations.

"How long have you been there?" I asked amusedly, the determination of Slytherin's never failing to be hilarious.

"Long enough to know that you're not much better at Charms than _I _am." He gave me an angelic smile, which was somehow mocking at the same time. And boys _weren't _supposed to be able to multi-task.

"Don't you two ever get tired of following us around, glaring and making harsh remarks?" Sirius questioned, indicating Dolohov who was still lying motionless in the corridor.

"We have a reputation to maintain." Teddy said, before continuing "Seriously, you two go. I'll take care of him."

Still put off guard by Teddy's poor attempt at humour, if we didn't have the same eye colour I would be able to claim _no _relation to that boy, Sirius threw his arm around my shoulders and guided me down the corridor.

I looked back in time to see Teddy say "Enervate. What did I say?" before promptly punching the still waking Dolohov in the face. Looking up, he caught my gaze, and after a moment's hesitation, gave me a small wink.

Well, at least _now _we'd have something to talk about in tutoring.

"To lunch, then?" Sirius asked, slowly drawing his arm back to his side. I had to physically contain my sigh as he did, _why _did I have to be so flipping girly about all this?

"For the love of Merlin, yes, I'm starving." I exclaimed, forcing all mushy feelings down, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him into the Great Hall. Though he seemed to come pretty willingly so he must have been as hungry as I was.

"Weheo habf ou toff brnn?" James asked through a mouthful of mash potatoes, blissfully unaware of Lily's disturbed look.

Though, as she looked at me, I _distinctly _saw a glint of humour in those eyes. Thankfully we're getting _somewhere_. The circle of hate couldn't last forever it seemed.

"We got held up on our way here." Sirius answered matter-of-factly as he sat down.

How on _earth _did he decipher James' food language? Lily seemed to find this alarming too, but nonetheless entered into conversation with James. Which was brave without Sirius, who was busy eating, to act as a verbal guide.

As I sat down beside him, Remus looked up from his conversation with Evangeline, and gave us a small smirk before saying "Held up by _what, _sorryPadfoot?"

Sirius glared for a moment before clearing his throat "Something that in no way concerns you _Lupin_."

"Oh never mind then," Remus chuckled before turning to me "Diggory was asking after you Belle."

Great, another speech on how didn't ask to be that talented at Quidditch, it was just a gift. Lucky me.

"When did he-" Peter asked, before stopping abruptly, eyes watering in pain.

Had Remus just kicked him? Or had he realised that we were out of the roasted carrots and he'd have to eat the raw ones?

"Earlier." Remus said, a completely neutral expression pasted on his face. If I hadn't spent my childhood perfecting that exact expression of innocence with James, along with the obligatory "Wasn't that vase _always _cracked?" or something to that effect, I wouldn't have been so suspicious.

All this however, went right over Sirius' head as he asked hotly "Did he say what it was about?"

Remus appeared to ponder this for a moment before he said "I _think _he said that it was about something that in no way concerns you, _Black_."

Oh, he's good. Revenge is a dish best served when the diner least expects it, apparently.

Sirius just scowled, and began to violently cut up his chicken, which had done nothing to deserve such wrath, whilst Remus seemed to smother laughs. I'll just give up now on tyring to decipher the ways of the Marauders.

Looking over at James, I realised he was in the process of ruffling up his hair, which Evans began to narrow her eyes at, but before I could stop him from making this fatal mistake, an owl did it for me.

The wonders of magic.

Recognising the owl as one of his parents, James ripped open the envelope, and pulled out a letter.

"It's from Mum." He said to me, eyes scanning her loopy, elegant scrawl.

"Well, read it out, you know I'll forget to later." I answered, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"_Hello darlings_, we'll never get her to stop calling us that let's face it, _how's Hogwarts? We hope everything is going well, and that you James, are taking your Head duties seriously-" _

"Aha! You have to help me now!" I cried, pointedly ignoring James' eyeroll as everyone chuckled.

"_Or you'll get a nice, long Howler if you don't. Work has been busy, as usual, and we're very sorry we haven't had much time to write. We'd love for you all to come home in the holidays, that includes Sirius, Remus, Peter and any friends Belle has made. _Excellent. _One thing Belle, a locket arrived for you last week, did you forget that you had ordered it? If you want us to send it to you just let us know. _

_Love both of you poppets, and be good!_

_P.S. James, this is your father talking. Disregard what your mother has said. This is your last year, and yes although your Headship is important, Quidditch is more so. The cup is ours this year I can feel it. Also, don't forget to give Filch havoc and to recollect those fireworks I got you and Sirius last Christmas, I don't want them wasted. _

_Belle, don't forget. Boys are not to be touched, seen or spoken too. In fact, it's probably best if you just avoid association with them altogether. Come back with a boyfriend, and I'll never let you out of the house again, remember what happened when you brought home Marcus and times that by one hundred. If you can, join some sort of convent whilst you're there. _

_Love to both of you. _

By the time James had finished everyone was in a huge fit of laughter, but something was still niggling in the back of my mind.

Seeing this, Sirius nudged me and asked quietly "Something wrong?"

I frowned harder as I thought back "I didn't order any locket."


	17. We're Going Down

**Hey guys thanks so much for being so patient, you're the best *cue cheesy Tina Turner song.* Hope you like the new chapter, and please review, whoever has you're awesome and I give you a virtual high-five and/or fist bump- your choice. Thanks again! xx **

"What do we _do_?" I cried, looking around desperately. There has to be a way out, I can't, no _won't_, die here.

"I have no idea. Moons?" James answered, gulping as his eyes darted about looking for a near exit, hand running furiously through his mop top hair.

"What _can _we do, they look about ready to attack?" Remus replied frantically, gripping and re-gripping his wand in his hand.

Peter just stood there, pale as Peeves, _actual _tremors overcoming his body "I don't _ever _remember it being this bad."

Oh Gods. We're all done for. Who would have guessed that the Marauders would end like this?

Mauled to death by a bunch of _girls_. I thought if we were ever going to be mauled, it would be by a manticore or Moony, but never the opposite sex.

Both groups stood at opposite ends of the Transfiguration corridor, 10 of them to the 4 of us, staring each other down like dragons fighting over territory.

I didn't see how we were going to come out alive this time. Sure, around Quidditch and _especially_ on the fevered Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game day, we attracted a few admirers, but never before had their eyes looked so…_crazy_.

It was like staring into the face of a Basilisk, only I would have preferred to be killed rather than be forced to endure this brief moment before death.

A sound of giggles came from behind us, _oh sweet mother of Merlin they have us surrounded, _causing us to bunch together frantically, two facing each way.

Lily and Belle stood before Peter and I- both of us desperately trying to force the other to the front- with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, clearly wondering what had caused us to set up camp in the corridor.

Looking past us, both girls' eyes narrowed in annoyance before they turned to us appraisingly.

"Aren't we going to keep going?" Evans asked in a controlled voice, eyes flitting dangerously back to the mob.

"Well, you see there, sweet, light of my lifeEvans, Remus is apprehensive about passing them and being the good friends that we are, we've decided to wait until they move or he collects himself." James invented, grinning sheepishly at the indignant Remus.

"_Actually_-"

Cutting Remus' protest off, I continued "He's always been a bit shy around girls, thinks they won't be into the whole 'Beatles' hair cut that he sports and all that."

James continued our lie "Oh yes. And he's worried that none of them will be able to handle all of his study hours. He's a stickler for prioritising."

"I'm going to _thump _you tw-"

"One's moving." Peter whispered horrified, raising a finger to point at the girl who had separated from the pack, and was fast approaching us.

Merlin, I swear to _never _give Filch laxatives again if you help us out of this.

I noticed it was Jess Corrings, the resident airhead of Hufflepuff who had the uncomfortable habit of believing we were in some kind of relationship, who had decided to join the group.

As she came closer, Belle stepped closer to me and Evans did the same to James.

I hope they realise that we won't hesitate to use them for protection. There's nothing scarier than a deluded Hufflepuff, like a badger gone wild.

"Hi guys," Jess laughed breathily, running a hand through her hair "we just wanted to wish you luck before the big game."

Despite us Marauders keeping our eyes on the Hufflepuff at all times, wary of any sudden, vicious movements, the girls seemed unfazed by her nutter eyes.

"Well I'm sure that they appreciate that, but we really must be going so if you lot could _clear the way_ that would be great." Belle answered in a frighteningly light voice, before heading up the corridor and pushing her way through the crowd, Lily following closely.

Not willing to be separated from our human shields, and thus be left alone with the gang, the four of us jumped into action and rushed out of the corridor after Lily and Belle.

In a very _manly _fashion of course.

"Thanks ladies, we owe you one." James grinned, as we were finally free of our would-be captors.

"To think, anything could have happened to you if we hadn't come!" Belle exclaimed in mock despair, swiftly dodging James' outraged swipes at her.

"Come on, babes! They were frightening and you know it. And if you and my dear Lily over here hadn't turned up, there would be nought left of us."

"_Your _dear, James?" Lily replied, looking as if she was unsure of whether to be amused or disappointed.

The rest of their banter was lost on me though, as my mind focused on one thing.

And who would have _ever _thought, that I, the devastatingly handsome, incredibly genius, superbly talented and all around good guy, Sirius Black, would be afraid of a word.

Yet, here I was, cringing every time it was said. _Babe_.

It could mean _so _many things. For example, man is that bird a good looker. Or perhaps, a more endearing term for someone's young offspring.

Or maybe it means that my best mate is in love with the girl I like, and that the ginger Lily Evans is just a front for their illustrious affair.

Great, it's the morning of our _most _important Quidditch match of the year, and here I am loosing my gobstones over a conspiracy theory.

_Brilliant_.

"Well you two, we'd best be on our way or we'll miss the game. And Peter has to get to the commentary box." Remus' voice pulled me back into reality.

It never ceased to amaze me how Peter was never too shy to be commentator for the Quidditch match but Allison Hughes asks him for a quill in History of Magic and he can only manage a series of squeaks and flailing limbs.

"Good luck!" Lily smiled brightly at us, clearly James had caused no lasting damage with his flirtations.

Belle smiled at me for a moment before saying only loud enough for me to hear "Try not to get hit in the nose by any bludgers this time, yeah? Frightfully messy business."

"Why you cheeky-" But I never got the chance to finish as she laughed loudly, before dancing away after Evans.

"A weird morning before Quidditch, but inspiring all the same." James smiled, as we made our way to the pitch.

"How is being surrounded by a cluster of fourteen year olds with sharp nails inspiring?" Remus asked, attempting to dissect James' reasoning.

"Not that. Evans is warming up to me, don't you lot think?"

"During Astronomy last night she tried to push you off the tower." I answered matter-of-factly.

"She meant it with _love_." James gushed, a goofy grin still plastered onto his face.

"If you say so." I laughed, knocking James in the shoulder.

Though I wouldn't be surprised if Evans showed affection through violence. It _was _her main emotional outlet.

As we reached the Great Hall, I noticed my fellow beater Ryan Linton shaking his head in defeat.

Curses, I had left my Beater's bat in my dorm.

Seriously, people should know by now that if it isn't strapped to my hand, it's more than likely going to be left behind.

After getting the get-your-arse-back-here-lickety-split look from James, I sprinted off towards the Tower.

It was kind of eerie walking through such an empty castle in day time, with everyone having gone down to the match.

If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd have been able to switch the candles in the Great Hall with exploding ones for this nights prank. The things I do for Quidditch.

Just as I passed the creepy statue of the sneezing Warlock, I heard the unmistakable dulcet tones of Severus Snape ringing through the corridor.

Git. I suppose I have time for some friendly inter-house relations. What hex to use? I could confund him into thinking he's the leader of the centaurs. But no, I already did that last Tuesday. Have to keep things fresh.

"What do you mean, Zabini?" Snape hissed, eyes darting around for any eavesdroppers.

It's a good thing being a student at Hogwarts has required me to become an amateur spy, so I could therefore hide on one end of the corridor without him _ever _knowing. This plan is foolproof.

"She's been found. Attempting to hide in Lithuania, the filthy blood traitor."

What are they talking about? Don't they know that they should use _names _when talking ambiguously?

"And?" Snape grew more impatient with the other boy, Zabini, eyes narrowing.

"She was tortured, but told us nothing of the object's whereabouts. She's being taken back to England now."

"He will not be pleased with her."

Of _course _I'm now forced to listen to some weird Death Eater plans. It couldn't be something about a surprise birthday party for Regulus that I could have crashed.

"Him? If I were her, I'd be more worried about Nicholas. They say he wants to be the one who _questions _her next."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. And what have you told Theodore?"

What?

"Nothing. He is too preoccupied with Dolohov." Zabini gave a dangerous smile.

"And Dolohov is still intent on using the girl, I suppose?" Snape sighed, giving Zabini a disapproving look.

Are they talking about Belle? Because I swear I'll-

"Sirius! There you are. James told me to help you find your beater's bat, I've got it here, _Merlin _is he in a strop-"

Belle's chattering was cut off by a low voice from my left, which murmured "_Sectumsempra_."

All of a sudden pain like being pierced by a thousand tiny knives broke out over my body. My knees buckled as it intensified and grew hot.

I vaguely heard Belle cry out and heard the clang from my dropped bat, as I felt blood pour from fresh cuts appearing all over my body.

My breathing became ragged and shallow as I looked up and saw a smirking Severus Snape, before he was pulled by Zabini from the corridor.

I collapsed on the floor, pain numbing as my senses began to dull, all I could register was small pressure being placed on my cuts, and the worried calls for help of a girl frantically ringing out into the empty corridor.


	18. Remind Me Of Us

**Alright, everybody, new chapter is here. And I am now on holidays, so hopefully that means faster/more regular updates. This is by far the longest chapter, so maybe that makes up for it being late? Thanks to all the reviewers so, so much for doing so, you guys are bawse. We're getting pretty close to 100 which is epic, so thank you. Enjoy xx. **

It was _not_ possible that someone could bleed this much.

I pressed my hands harder to the larger cuts on Sirius' chest, attempting to staunch the flow, but only succeeding in completely covering my hands in the sticky mass. No spell I'd tried had worked, and I had no idea how to stop the blood coming.

"Please, is someone there? Please I don't-" I called out feeling desperate and lost, pulling off my jumper and tying that across a cut on his abs, "I don't know what to do."

This couldn't be happening. It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and yet completely still. My blood had gone cold in my veins, and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Sirius…what should I do? Merlin, why won't it stop?" I was properly crying now, blood pooling on the floor around us, completely soaking his shirt and clinging to my clothes.

He couldn't _die_. He couldn't. Not when I hadn't told him.

A vision of pushing Jude through a forest when I was eight, after his werewolf attack, flashed to my mind.

I hadn't been this scared since that night, I realised.

Now, I could practically feel the burning of _Filthy Blood Traitor _in my back; see the Potter's horrified faces at Jude's torn shoulder.

"Wake up, Sirius. Come on, just wake up." I begged, ripping off a strip from the bottom of my shirt to tie around his arm.

Come on, think. What spells did Mother use to use after one of Father's temper tantrums? Oh, _why _did I have to mental blank now?

Okay then, what would Evans do?

"Padfoot you dog! The game's about to start, what do you _think _you're doing, this isn't a bloody _holiday_?" A muffled voice shouted.

James? Where in the _hell _was that coming from?

"James?" I cried, looking widely around for him. Come on, please. Sirius has already lost so much blood.

"Belle? What are yo-"

I cut him off frantically, not even bothering to keep searching for where his voice was coming from "Quick James. Sirius is hurt, some spell… _Sectumsempra _I think, he's bleeding, I don't-"

"Merlin," James breathed "Alright hurry, get your wand."

I frantically followed James' instructions, waving my wand in the patterns he described and stumbling as I repeated the spell he was chanting.

Just as I thought it wasn't working, and that he really _would _die, the cuts began to heal, drawing back the blood from the floor and his clothes, but not from mine.

I looked at Sirius lying there perfectly still, watching intently for any signs of breathing. _Please. _

"Belle?" I heard James' voice call sharply, but it barely registered as I still watched Sirius.

He took a very shallow breath, causing me to almost collapse in relief.

"What happened, Merlin, _please _tell me it worked." James was muttering, I could sense him frantically pulling at his hair, even though I couldn't see him.

"It's stopped, he's breathing. I have to get him to the Hospital Wing though. Where's your voice coming from?" I asked in a rush, still staring at Sirius' face.

"Check his robes, look for a mirror. It's two way."

Gingerly, I searched his robes, accidently smearing them with the blood from my hands, before I found the mirror.

"Gods, babes, are you alright?" James asked; face looking more anxious than I had ever seen it. That's including when his parents were considering banning him from Quidditch for a week.

"_I'm _fine. It's him that I'm worried about."

"Right, you go take him to the Hospital Wing and I'll meet you guys there. I have to find Dumbledore or McGonagall. I'm going to _kill _Severus Snape." James answered darkly, before disappearing from the mirror.

I saw a reflection of myself; face covered in tears and blood, but only felt urgency to help Sirius.

I heard rushed footsteps around the corner, and quickly picked up my wand. What if that's Snape?

James can't kill him if I get to him first. And I have a childhood of Dark Arts to play with.

Teddy came into view; I had no idea why I was surprised, it was _always _him, and skidded down onto the floor next to us.

"Are you alright?" He asked somewhat frantically, looking between Sirius and I, green eyes absorbing everything.

"I was just… _so _scared-" I trailed off, feeling glad that Teddy was here. There was also the fact that I had _no _idea how I was going to lift Sirius by myself, as I wasn't all that keen on the _Locomotor _charm.

"You're alright now." Teddy said, hesitating, before grabbing my hand and holding it in his own, seemingly unfazed by the blood that squelched when he squeezed.

"…Would you like my help?" Teddy asked quietly, smiling softly when I nodded.

"Thanks."

With surprising gentleness, Teddy lifted Sirius up, pulling one arm around his shoulders as I took the other side.

We began to slowly carry Sirius to the Hospital Wing, Teddy staring steadfastly ahead as I took note of the regularity of Sirius' breathing with more relief.

"How did you know?" I asked, marvelling at how Teddy _always_ seemed to know.

He gave an awkward smile before replying "I bumped into Severus Snape and Harlan Zabini. I knew something was up, Zabini looked _way _to happy and Severus looked weirdly guilty. And a little green," he added as an afterthought "So I questioned them. It was Severus who told me. I can't believe he did it. The spell's one of his, so he's the only one with the counterspell."

Then how did James know?

"Which reminds me, how did _you _know how to fix him?" Teddy asked, hitching Sirius up higher as we hit some stairs.

Should I tell him? I suppose he's proved trustworthy. Until now, that is. Deciding that this was more important than some Slytherin ulterior motive, I answered.

"James. Sirius has a two-way mirror. You can't tell anybody that, though."

Let's promises mean something to him.

"Okay, as long as you don't tell anyone how _I _knew," Teddy nodded, before calling out "Trick stair!"

I dodged the stair of nothingness just in time; thank _Merlin, _I'd heard a kid had once been stuck in one of them for _hours_.

Up ahead, we saw the double doors of the Hospital Wing. Pushing through them, with some difficulty as we _were _manoeuvring an unconscious bloke, Madame Pomfrey spotted us and flitted over.

"Oh my, what's happened?" She asked, guiding us to a bed in the far left corner.

"He's lost a ton of blood, terrible spell." I supplied, not willing to give the full story until the others got here. I didn't want to have to repeat it.

Madame Pomfrey rushed off, leaving me alone with Teddy. I grimaced as the awkward silence descended.

He looked at me with a soft expression, before pulling out his wand and pointing it at my hands muttering "_Tergeo._"

He repeated the movement for my face, and various other areas that had been marked with blood. Could this _be _any more uncomfortable.

"I've got to go, will you be fine?" Teddy asked, putting his wand away in his cloak.

"Definitely," I will be if it gets me out of this awkward situation "You go. James should be here soon."

He nodded, before turning and leaving. I didn't have long to ponder _anything _however, as Madame Pomfrey came bustling back over.

"Alright dear, you're going to have to go. I need to heal him." She said tersely, producing an army of bottles and salves. Did she buy out the Apothecary?

I can't go, what if something _bad _happens. I didn't go through all of this just to tuck tail at the end.

"Please might I stay?" I asked, putting on my most goody-two-shoes-expression.

She'll only let me stay if I won't be any trouble. Be innocent. Think of puppies, ponies and princesses.

She gave me a swift look before answering "No."

Damn. If I weren't feeling so drained, I would fight this harder. I need a roundabout plan it seems. Glancing around the room for inspiration, I spied a second year Gryffindor girl lying in one of the beds.

_Brilliant_. Well, for me, not for her. I'm sure being trapped with Pomfrey isn't her idea of a good time.

"Alright then, I'll stay away from _his _bed, but I'm just going to visit my other friend over here."

Before Madam Pomfrey could reply, I'd raced over to the girl's bedside and took the chair facing Sirius.

"Hi." I said brightly to the little girl, who looked quite alarmed, as though we didn't do this everyday. In her defence, we _didn't_.

"Hello." She said in a small voice, pulling a ringlet of her hair.

"I'm Belle." I smiled at her, whilst trying to keep an eye on what was happening with Sirius.

"I'm Nora," She replied, glancing curiously over at Sirius' bed. "What's wrong with your friend?"

Oh, he's only been seriously injured, and he might _die_, effectively leaving me here and breaking my heart in the process.

"He's not feeling very well." I answered, not wanting to rant at the poor girl.

"I'm not either. Some boys did a terrible spell and my stomach got all hot. But one of them was nice, and brought me in after. He was the same one that came in with you."

I nodded absently, not paying attention to anything the girl was saying, as Madame Pomfrey had force fed Sirius a vomit green potion, causing a blue mist to appear like a cloud over his bed.

As I was wondering what in the bloody hell _that _meant, the Hospital Wing doors burst open, and James rushed in with Sirius' beater bat in hand, followed by the rest of the Marauders, Lily, Evangeline and Rachel.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were close behind them.

"So, as I was saying Lily, I'd be ever so appreciative if you could come to the next dinner, we _have _missed you at the last few…" Slughorn rambled, oblivious to the murderous look from James, the exasperated one from Lily and the complete unimpressed facial expression of McGonagall.

It was apparent Slughorn had dominated the conversation the entire way here.

"What has happened to Mr Black?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his soft voice permeating through the room, ceasing all movement.

"Blood loss, Albus." Madame Pomfrey called from her station "And lots of it. This boy is _very _lucky, indeed."

Whilst she was speaking, James moved over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Miss Archibald," Dumbledore turned to us, as we broke apart "Perhaps you could tell us how this happened."

Despite never wanting to think of this afternoon again, I forced myself to think back on all that had happened. There was a lot.

"Sirius had forgotten his beater's bat and went back to get it," I began, hyperaware that everyone was focusing on me "only, he was taking too long, so James sent me to go and help.

"I didn't see him on the way up, so I got his bat, and went a different way back, to see if I could catch him. I found him near the statue of the Sneezing Warlock, then I heard someone say _Sectumsempra _and all of a sudden there was blood. _Everywhere_. I couldn't even see where most of it was coming from. I figured out how to stop it and brought him up here."

James gave me a relieved glance; he clearly didn't want me to mention the mirror.

Dumbledore held his piercing glare, giving me the feeling that he knew the truth behind my every omission "Did you recognise the spell-caster?"

"It sounded an awful lot like Severus Snape." I squirmed, hating that fact that I couldn't prove it, thanks to my pact with Teddy.

"Are you very sure? This is a serious accusation, Ms Archibald." Professor McGonagall asked, but I saw a hint of acceptance in her eyes.

Even the _staff _knew about Snape's problem with the Marauders. He didn't exactly attempt to hide it.

"Yes." I replied, as I tried to not be put off by Dumbledore's never-wavering stare. It was like he could _read _my mind.

"Well, we shall have to go and question him then. Thankyou for that Ms Archibald, do try and get some rest." Dumbledore said, gesturing for a grim McGonagall and a dismayed Slughorn to follow him.

Madame Pomfrey turned to us with a sharp expression "Alright, you lot. Off with you. You can visit him tomorrow once he's awake and rested."

Despite our protests, Madame Pomfrey remained steadfast and began to herd us out of the Hospital Wing.

"Bye." A soft voice called, making me turn back.

I looked at the second year I'd all but forgotten and gave her a small smile "Bye, Nora. Thanks for letting me sit with you."

She just grinned toothily as I followed the others out.

We stood in front of the double doors, no one really sure where we should go, as I watched the sun set from one of the windows.

It was a while before Remus spoke "Alright lads, if we can't go in we should gather our things from the pitch."

Chewing his lip nervously, James nodded slowly, hugging me a second time before following Remus and Peter off down to the Quidditch pitch.

Lily put an arm around my shoulders, leading me towards our Common Room "I can't believe this. Why would Severus go this far? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, he _is _evil, Lils." Evangeline answered, rolling her eyes as Lily looked ready to defend him.

Lily caught herself and gave an uncertain glance back towards the Hospital Wing, before nodding "He is. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done this."

You never would have known it, but Lily Evans _genuinely _cared about Sirius Black. The boy who she spent all day ranting about how he was as immature as Potter, with an even bigger ego. My tired mind wondered feebly if she felt the same way about James.

"I can't imagine being there. I can't _stand_ blood, and look at your _shirt _Belle. It must have been terrible." Rach said, gesturing to my shirt which had been soaked in blood.

"That's not even half of how much there was." I shuddered, attempting block that mental imagery.

We reached the Common Room and ignored the curious stares as we headed up to our dorm.

"Do you want to change and we'll go down to dinner?" Evangeline asked, throwing a bag onto her bed.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." I replied, flopping down on my bed.

The other three gave me worried looks, before Lily asked "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Not really feeling up to company, I answered "No, I'll be fine."

By the time the other girls got back, I'd crawled into bed and was pretending to sleep. Soon after, they went to sleep too.

Despite all my attempts, like counting Gryndilow's and snitches, I couldn't get to sleep.

Frustrated, I kicked off my sheets, and got out of bed. I'll just make sure he _is _okay, and _then_ I'll be able to get to sleep.

Padding quietly out of my room, and out of the Tower, I raced towards the Hospital Wing, terrified I'd be caught by Filch and his torture devices.

Pushing open the doors as silently as I could, and peering in to make sure that Madam Pomfrey was in fact asleep, I entered the Hospital Wing.

Deciding to tip-toe for extra stealth, I passed a sleeping Nora and made my way to Sirius' bed which was enclosed by curtains.

I opened them up, jumped in and quickly closed them behind me. Waiting to see if Pomfrey had woken up by my illegal entry, I grinned after five seconds of silence.

I _have _to be an Auror or my talents will be wasted.

"Belle?" A raspy voice asked, making me jump and hit my shin on the corner of his bed.

I looked up to so a worn Sirius grinning widely at me from his bed.

"You git! Why would you scare me like that?" I glared, rubbing my shin as I sat down on the edge of his bed.

He attempted to swallow his amusement and looked sorrily at me "I didn't mean to. At least you didn't have it as bad as James. He knocked into that tray, and got himself thrown out."

He gestured to a silver tray, which was laden with the multitude of potions Pomfrey had brought out earlier.

"James was here?" I asked, attempting to hide the huge relief I felt at his recovery.

"Yeah," His smiled faded a bit "And thank you, for you know, _saving _me."

He looked a bit embarrassed and began picking at a loose thread on his blanket.

"You're welcome. Just don't, you know, ever do it again." I retorted, smiling at him.

Suddenly, his face grew serious and he looked at me intently "Why did you come?"

Blushing a bit from his gaze, I answered "I couldn't sleep, I was worried. I mean you lost _a lot _of blood."

"You were worried?" He repeated, some hidden emotion in his eyes.

Unable to think of anything to say, I just nodded. Why can't I just tell him?

"I couldn't get to sleep either." He whispered, seemingly growing nervous as he shifted on his pillows.

"Why, does it hurt?" I asked, eyes raking over him for any more wounds.

"No," He gave a quick smile, "I've been wanting to ask you something. For a while now."

My heart thudded in my chest, as I felt butterflies form in my stomach "What?"

He hesitated, apparently trying to find the right words "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He finally blurted out, looking as though he couldn't decide whether to watch my reaction or to pull the covers over his head.

"Yes." I grinned, feeling like all the butterflies in my stomach had created a whirlpool. Excitement washed over me, the same time that elation sunk in. I was in emotional turmoil right now.

"Seriously?" he looked shocked for a few moments, before pulling himself together and giving me a wolfish smile "Excellent. I always knew you'd come round."

Cheeky. "Oh, did you?" I asked, eyebrows raised as I attempted to not laugh. Which is _so _much harder than it looks.

"Yep. Now, I've had a very serious injury so you're going to have to come down _here_." He gave me another, wider smile, gesturing for me to come closer.

Swallowing my nerves, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, smiling as his hands reached into my hair, to pull me in further.

Breaking the kiss, I laughed quietly at his put out expression "Come on now, you've had a _very serious injury, _you can't overdo it."

Ignoring his whines about how he meant it was the best day ever, I made to stand up "I should probably go back and try and get to sleep."

"You can stay here if you like?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking somewhat vulnerable and childlike, surrounded by all of his blankets and pillows.

I remembered back to the night of Jude's attack, and how James had stayed with me 'til I'd fallen asleep.

Smiling at the pleasant memory, I answered "Okay."

As I lay down in the space beside him, he pulled me close and kissed my hair.

"Night Belles." Sirius whispered, as I yawned sleepily.


	19. And I Never Want To Leave

**Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I appreciate it so much and you guys are epic. Enjoy xx. **

Oh my _Merlin_. Can't breathe. Air being squeezed out of my lungs this very moment. Goodbye, cruel world…

I gave a one last shove at the immense weight on top of me, and it finally gave way to the side a bit. Had I climbed into bed with an anaconda?

As I took in rasping breaths, an arm shot out and wrapped its self around my waist tightly. Great, I was losing a battle with some Devil's Snare.

I rolled over to give the infuriating, murderous plant a piece of my mind, when I almost screamed out loud.

_Sirius. _That's right, I'd come here, to the Hospital Wing to see him. And slept here. And kissed him here.

A lot of important, life changing moments happen here in the Hospital Wing apparently. Who knew?

I watched his blissfully ignorant face as he slept on, completely unaware that he had almost killed me by suffocation.

My heart went all fluttery as I remembered his confession of liking me last night. I didn't even care that the dreaded butterflies had decided to set up residence in one of my major bodily organs, _he liked me_.

"Are you watching me sleep? Because some people find that creepy." Sirius whispered, a smile breaking through onto his face as he blinked sleepily up at me.

"You love it. And no, I was plotting how to get you back for attempting to murder me." I grinned back at him, stifling a laugh as I watched the extreme confusion settle in.

"… What?"

"You squashed me whilst we were asleep." I laughed, before stopping quickly so that we wouldn't wake Pomfrey and incur her wrath.

I'm _positive _she has access to some deadly poisons.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." Sirius grinned, leaning up as he attempted to kiss me, and pouting as I pulled away.

"Rude." He mock glared, hmphing as he flopped back down onto the pillows.

"We can't, Pomfrey will be up and about soon and I need to have never been here." I answered, giggling at his put-out face.

His hand reached out to grab mine as I stood up, pulling me back down to the bed.

"So, just to be clear, you _are_ my girlfriend now, yeah?" Sirius asked, looking at me earnestly.

I was_ seriously_ considering messing with him, making him believe it was an elaborate dream, but in the end I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was a sucker for his puppy dog face.

"Yes." I beamed, giggling as he attempted to restrain himself from pumping his fist in the air and settled on a cough and smile instead.

"You duffer." I said, though still not being able to shrug off the elated feeling myself.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck in here _all day_, whilst you go off prancing about the castle." Sirius pouted, giving an angry glare in the direction of Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Well, I'll hardly be _prancing_. You know that we Gryffindors prefer more of a strut." I replied in mock offence, before turning my nose away haughtily.

"You're right, I'm _sorry, _what a terrible oversight of mine. The upside is that I'll miss tons of classes." He looked excessively pleased at the fact.

"Yes, well, I'd offer to write notes for you but we both know you'd never read them. And I promise to come and visit as soon as classes are done so you won't be alone _too _long."

I was already feeling guilty for leaving him. He was like a puppy dog.

"And I'm sure we'll all visit at lunch." I continued.

"How are we going to break it to James?"

The question hung in the air as we both considered it. It was no secret that James _hated _any one of my boyfriends. And hated was probably putting it lightly.

When I had brought my boyfriend, Marcus, home over Christmas both he and Mr Potter had teamed up to put not only toads and worms in his bed, but lizards in his trunk.

And _then _they had cast a Cheering Charm on him so that he couldn't be angry about it.

And when James met one he _really _didn't like, such as Jean Paul, he just cast a particularly awful hex on them for no reason. And then blamed it on an innocent muggle bystander. Who he claimed was a wizard in disguise intent on destroying them, as part of a major plot for world domination.

"We don't have to tell him _yet_." We both said in unison, Sirius looking slightly green as he thought about it.

"Hey!" a voice called out, making us jump and causing me to land off the bed. _Graceful_.

We both looked up to see Nora waving at us frantically "She's waking up!"

She pointed over to Madame Pomfrey's office, where signs of life were indeed sounding from.

"Pants. I have to go." I said apologetically as I collected myself up from the floor.

"Well, a quick one then before you leave," Sirius said determinedly, putting on the puppy dog face as I looked hesitant. "I won't get to see you _all morning_."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned in for a kiss. He responded eagerly, hands winding around my waist as mine went to his hair. Fast getaway be damned.

I don't think I'd _ever _get use to kissing him, there was no better thing.

Just as we began to deepen it, we got another "Hey!" followed by a groan from Nora.

We split apart and I rushed out of the Hospital Wing just in time to hear "Ah! You're both awake. Mr Black what _have _you been doing, you look a mess!"

This one was going to be the death of me.

I'd successfully made it back to the Common Room without any run ins, unless you count Peeves who just made lewd suggestions through the whole Charms corridor.

My luck had apparently run out however, because as soon as I made it through the portrait hole I'd run into the Holmes and Watson team themselves.

Really, they should be busy solving _other _mysteries around the castle, such as who had taken Elena Grieves Herbology essay or who had eaten an entire one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins. I secretly suspected it was Lucas Jones, he was _always _eating orange things.

But instead of doing something _useful, _Lily and Remus were just watching me with smug expressions on their faces. I also noticed Peter hovering around the couch looking somewhat afraid, he must be their Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Alright, time to lie like I've never lied before. I couldn't tell them the truth, _trust no one _after all, they could be double agents for James. Espionage is so confusing.

"So," Lily grinned, like the cat that'd got the cream, "Where have you been?"

"Ah you know, just went for a little run around the Black Lake. Have to keep fit, Evans." I replied nonchalantly, inspecting my fingernails like innocent people do.

Now, if I could just work whistling into this conversation I'd be golden.

"In your pyjamas?" Remus continued sceptically, raising an eyebrow at my singlet and pants.

"These aren't _pyjamas_. They're, ah, flannelette exercising clothes. For insulation." I've got them now.

Both of them turned to Peter, as though it was now his turn to question me "Oh! Ah…are…are you sure you weren't…visiting Sirius…"

Peter trailed off at my glare. "No. I wasn't. Didn't think Pomfrey would've let me in."

Lily opened her mouth to continue arguing but was interrupted by the loud "Good morning!" that reverberated through the Common Room.

James jumped down the stairs and into our little group.

"Well, since we can't visit Sirius this morning, shall we head down to breakfast?" he grinned, winking at Evans.

Thank Gods for unobservant boys.

"Why yes, dear brother, that sounds like a mighty splendid idea," I smiled.

Take that Lupin and Evans. And Peter. They really need a team name so it's easier for me to scorn them mentally.

"I'll just change first." I said, turning towards the stairs.

Before I had the chance to dash away madly in a run of victory, Evans perked up and followed, exclaiming "I'll come too!"

If only girls didn't _usually _do things in pairs, then she wouldn't be able to pull this off. It's our fault really that boys now believe going to the bathroom for us is a team sport.

"Thanks, but I really don't need your help, Lily dear." I smiled, walking over to my trunk.

I did feel kind of guilty about not telling her about Sirius and I though. We _had_ been getting closer. All that plotting to make her fall in love with my surrogate brother.

"Don't call me that, only James gets to -"

"Ohhh is it James, now?"

Deflect, deflect. A ginger with a mission is like a Niffler with gold.

"Shut it. He only gets to call me that because no amount of pleading will get him to stop. Now enough, what's going on with you and Sirius?"

"What makes you think that something's going on with us?" I asked my voice unnaturally high. _That _should throw her.

"It was really only the fact that you helped save his life. And the fact that after you got him to the Hospital Wing, you were so worried that you didn't want to leave. Then you didn't want to eat. And _then _you pretended to be asleep so that we wouldn't talk to you."

Yep, she was definitely the Holmes of the group.

"Come on Belle, I need girl time. Alice has been all wrapped up in Frank since they've started dating; I haven't had a good gossip session in _forever_. I've been depraved." Lily pleaded, jumping onto her bed and gesturing to the spot next to her.

"Fine," I muttered, sinking down onto her mattress "But you can't tell James."

She rolled her eyes "Shucks. My first instinct after _anything _is to run and tell James all about it," she laughed "I'll restrain myself I promise."

"You better. Alright, Sirius and I _are_…dating." I finally got out, caving to her unusually eager face.

"Yes! I've wanted that to happen all year." She giggled, rolling around a bit in her excitement.

Weird. Here I've been trying to set her up whilst she's been trying to set me up. We _are _girls. I now feel the need for some sort of BFF jewellery.

Pulling the now giddy Evans up, telling her to "pull herself together", we headed back down to our boys in the Common Room.

"Don't _you _look spiffing, Lily dear." James grinned, as Lily gave me the look she gets when she's proved her point.

"_Belle _changed, James. I look the same as I did 5 minutes ago."

"Breakfast, James." I spoke over him as he looked about ready to contest the point.

We made it down to the Great Hall with only two assassination attempts on James from Evans, which was a great improvement. And one _was _half-hearted as she only tried to _Petrificus Totalus _him, then store him in a broom cupboard.

Once we'd all sat down and piled our plates up, something was thrown at the back of my head.

Breakfast food fights were the worst. The egg and syrup combination is just _not _pretty.

It was a letter, however, as soon enough Jude's owl landed disdainfully on the table.

As I pulled it out of the envelope, I ignored James who asked "Secret love note?" and the fact that Remus looked like he was seriously considering conjuring a magnifying glass.

_It's official, I've offended you. Why else would you be ignoring your favourite brother, who only seeks to serve and assist you? Was it the fact that I stole your box of Sugar Quills before you left, because I can replace those. _

_Perhaps you merely cannot see past your jealousy that I am the smarter, better looking sibling. I do not blame you, I too would find it difficult to live in the shadow of such excellence. _

_Well, I'm writing to tell you that I'll be at the Potter's this upcoming Christmas holidays, the full moon is before (result, I know). Anything you want in particular? Caroline already said something about you getting jewellery so that's out. Maybe a lifetime supply of Sugar Quills? _

_Anyway, I'm excited kiddo. Also, don't think that if you bring a boy back I'll be friendly. I'm not afraid to use the fact that I gain claws and a fur coat once a month. _

_Love, _

_Jude. _

_P.S. Make sure Teddy doesn't bother you. We all know he can be a prat. _

Not lately, I thought, looking over to the Slytherin table to see him glowering at Dolohov. It was nice to have them scowl at each other for a change.

The part about the jewellery also bothered me. Was this about that locket, because I _really _didn't remember ordering _or_ asking for one.

"You coming to Potions, babes?" James voice called me out of my reverie, and I noticed that the Great Hall was already mostly emptied.

Jude's letter got pushed to the back of my mind then as now all I could think was how in the name of Merlin's beard would I be able to concentrate through all of my classes without Sirius.

That boy really _would _be the end of me.


	20. World Spins Madly On

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had trouble writing this. ****Anyway, here's the next chapter and enjoy. As always thanks for reading and reviewing xx. Sirius' POV. **

This means _war_, old lady. You can't keep me here forever.

Eventually you'll _need_ to sleep, and then I'll make the greatest escape you'll ever see.

I'll tunnel out of here with a spoon if I have to.

I kept up my constant glare at Madame Pomfrey, who when she caught my gaze just rolled her eyes like she had done _every other time _for the last hour and a half, remaining impervious to my suffering. It was practically inhumane.

Well aware of my intense longing to be free of the Hospital Wing, I'm now 145% sure that she's keeping me here purely out of spite. She reminds me of my grandmother with the way she can hold a grudge.

But, I guess it's true what they say, all school nurses are vindictive at heart. And take a weird pleasure in making you drink disgusting potions whilst suffocating you with too many pillows.

Scowling grumpily, I took a harsh bite out of the wriggling Chocolate Frog that my girlfriend had brought me. And yes, ever since the other night, I hadn't stopped calling her my girlfriend. I'm a nutter, she already knows this. I hope.

Everything was perfect and I loved it. Well, _almost_ perfect because there was the fact that I couldn't tell my best friend. And every time I saw him I got this weird need to blurt it out. It was highly inconvenient, as apparently containing it made me go red in the face, causing Pomfrey to believe that I needed to be kept here for the rest of the year. Or preferably, my life.

Belle was feeling the pressure too, but at least she had Evans to giggle about it with. The sleuthing skills of Lily Evans had gotten to Belle, and she'd caved in the dorms. I wasn't so lucky with James, who wouldn't notice a garden gnome if you put it in his porridge.

A violent coughing sounded from the Hospital Wing entrance, and it caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

That's right, focus on the new sick prisoner so I can escape. Your days of rule are coming to an end, Pomfrey.

I'd only been in here two days and already I was starting to crack. At this point, I think I would even prefer going to Potions, something I'd never thought possible. Slughorn's never ending "Oh ho, Miss Evans!" kind of creeped me out.

Resisting the urge to laugh maniacally as she dragged the poor child off to the other end of the wing, I sprung up from my bed, intending to bolt straight out of there.

On my third tip toeing step, her shrill voice sounded "I hope that you do not think you are allowed to leave yet, Mr Black. Back to bed with you, you need rest. Your wounds have not yet fully healed; they'll reopen if you move too soon."

If she had her way, I'd be in a vegetative state under her care for the rest of my life.

Admitting defeat, and beginning to accept the fact that my fate was to be stuck in a school Hospital Wing with a batty nurse for all eternity, I slumped back down onto the bed.

The huge whoosh of the doors sounded another newcomer, and looking up I saw it was the bringer of my doom.

The harbinger of destruction. The anti-Merlin.

Teddy Archibald hovered uncomfortably at the entrance doors, before steeling himself and walking briskly over.

"Black." He said in a firm voice, as he sat down on the edge of the chair next my bed.

Looks like I'm in for a nice old chat. _Brilliant_. If only we had tea, we could've made a party out of it.

Why can't he just go about his day, he probably has plans to make 'I heart Voldy' t-shirts for the rest of his house, then we can forgo what will have to be the _most_ uncomfortable visit since the dawn of time.

"You're dating my sister." He continued, as it became apparent I was too lost in thought to greet him.

Yep, the _most _uncomfortable visit since the creation of the universe.

Belle and I dating has got to be the _worst_ kept secret in Hogwarts. That and the fact that Professor Valestra doesn't realise we've all figured out she isn't _really _a Seer.

"What uh-what gives you that idea?" I coughed, getting back to the point at hand as I peered at my quilt.

Eye contact means death by awkwardness, at this point.

"The fact that she was telling Lily Evans you were dating her," at my incredulous look, he continued "Girls don't whisper nearly as quietly as they think they do."

Okay, if I use my Animagus form, I'll have the upper hand and the element of surprise. Then I can escape him and the Nurse with apparent separation anxiety, with only _minimal _damage.

Teddy broke my thought process by sighing loudly, and giving me a slight glare.

_No one's_ making you stay here, Teds.

"I really wasn't expecting to have to do this." He groaned, shifting about in his seat.

"Do what?" I answered, glancing around frantically for any possible witnesses to whatever Slytherin thing he was planning.

"I mean, I never _actually_ expected her to say yes." Teddy continued rambling, apparently not having heard my unmanly question.

The insult admittedly registered later than it should have through my panic-induced haze "Hey! What do you mean? _I'm_ yes-worthy."

"Apparently," he drawled "So now I feel that it's only fair for you to know; if I ever get the impression that you've upset her, _Merlin_ help you if you make her _cry_, I'm not afraid to go to Azkaban."

He glanced at me threateningly, before straightening his school tie and stalking off out of the Hospital Wing. Lucky bugger.

Great. It was gang-up-on-the-blood-traitor week in Slytherin, obviously.

A loud bang emitted from the double doors, causing me and the new prisoner to practically jump out of our beds.

"James, do you really have to?" Came the exasperated voice of my girlfriend, making my stomach go all fluttery, and I couldn't help but laugh when they finally came into view.

James, the _muppet_, was skulking along the corridor walls, with Peter on the opposite side, as though they were spies on a mission.

Belle, Lily and Remus were walking along behind them, with completely dismayed expressions.

"Obviously, babes. If this note thing doesn't work, then we're going to have to free him through force." James rolled his eyes, before taking a position behind one of the beds, and signaling to Peter with elaborate gestures.

"Fine. That would explain creepy walking _now_," Evans growled "But _nothing_ explains why you had to do it since the Common Room. With House Elves following as you made them hum theme music."

"Come now Lils, you know you wanted to join. And I let the House Elves volunteer." James grinned roguishly.

"Sirius!" Belle cried happily, coming over to give me a brief hug and a wink, "How are you feeling?"

My heart thudded faster at the genuinely concerned look in her eyes, as they raked over the bandages across my middle.

"They're _fine_," I soothed "All better."

I _really _didn't want to tell her that just yesterday my scars had split open again, mainly because I didn't want her to make me stay here. As unmanly as it is, I _missed _the bird.

She gave a relieved smile and a sigh before whispering, "How could you leave me with these nutters? You're a terrible boyfriend."

"Please don't lump me in with them." Remus groaned causing us jump to put distance between us, lest he actually _deduce _something.

Remus instead just gestured over to James and Peter, who had now conjured camouflage helmets and looked to be studying schematics of the Wing.

"Have it your way Remus. Alright, Lily. You remember what we talked about? Nice and authoritative. You can do this." Belle grinned, nudging the reluctant red-head over to Madame Pomfrey.

"What are they doing?" I asked Remus, who had taken up Teddy's previous seat.

The two girls were currently braving Madame Pomfrey, and were trying to shove a bit of parchment at her.

"Well, whilst the A-Team over there wanted to free you by use of dungbombs and Peeves, we figured if we had a note from McGonagall, Pomfrey would _have_ to let you go."

"McGonagall and Lily are actually helping to get me out of here? I would've thought they'd love the break from all the chaos and mayhem."

That's almost touching that they would do that.

"Well, we forged the note and blackmailed Lily into helping."

And we're back.

"Because she's the sane Head?" I asked, looking over to James who had now grown bored as Madame Pomfrey read the note with a defeated expression, and looked like he was seriously considering trying a purple potion.

Sighing miserably, James stood up and grinned as he walked over "Pads! Missed you mate."

"So did I, dear Prongs." I smiled, laughing as he look mock-flattered and flicked his hair.

"_Please _Padfoot, not in front of the others. My blush will give us away."

Before I could reply properly, he flopped down onto the edge of my bed with a groan "I need your help. I have no idea what to get Lily for Christmas."

"You could always get her a book?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, if I want to be _boring_," James scoffed "No. This has got to be good."

"But mate, how are you going to top that singing orchid you got her in fourth year." I asked fondly, remembering the quite vicious Howler that Lily had sent back in reply.

"Or the tap dancing toad you got that one birthday."

Everybody cringed as we remembered the ending for _that _disaster. It was not a pretty day for amphibians anywhere.

"See? This is why I need _help_." James groaned, looking despaired.

"Need help with what?" Belle asked as she came over, leaving a concerned looking Lily with a near hysterical Pomfrey.

"With what to get Lily for Christmas." James pleaded, looking like he might shake the answer out of her.

Sinking down on the floor and resting against Remus' legs, Belle hummed as she thought.

"Well," she began after some time "I suppose you could always get her some jewellery. Nothing too expensive or fancy, but something nice."

"Of course." All us boys muttered at the same time, causing Belle to chuckle.

"You'd all be lost without me."

Our protests were lost as Madame Pomfrey strode over "Well, I guess you can leave Black. But, you have to put this paste on the scars both morning and night, do you understand?"

"We'll make sure he does it, Madame Pomfrey." Belle answered with a smile.

Looking as though she'd very much rather tether me to the bed, Madame Pomfrey finally let me leave the Hospital Wing.

As the doors to the Hospital Wing shut, me _finally _on the other side, I was unable to contain my laughter, not caring that everyone would realise how insane I truly was.

"_That _bad, huh?" Belle asked, walking closely next to me as we walked up to the dorms.

"You have _no _idea." I grinned back, giving her a quick wink for good measure.

"Too bad that you missed dinner Sirius, we pulled the _best _prank on Michael Haden." James said with a reminiscent smile.

"James, putting itching powder on his cutlery and seat was not an ingenious prank. Or a very good thing for the Head Boy to do." Lily scolded, though she had a small smile on her face, which disappeared when she caught eye contact with me.

Strange, I didn't think she _hated _me. I always thought we just had a difference of opinion. Often in a very verbal manner.

"I _distinctly _remember seeing you laughing, Lily dear." James replied, throwing an arm around her and looking gleeful when she didn't cast it off.

It made me insanely jealous that I couldn't do the same with Belle.

As if sensing this, she scooted closer and squeezed my hand briefly before letting go at Remus' "Ahem."

Okay, so _everybody _knew except James. Sooner or later the Marauders are going to have to face it, we _can't _keep secrets.

"So, what have I missed in class, Moons?" I asked brightly, attempting to change the course of conversation.

"Not that much mate, it'll be-"

"Hang on." Evans' voice cut across Remus, and we all stopped as she looked off down an empty corridor.

"What's the matter?" James asked worriedly, scanning around for any trouble.

"Lil? You okay?" Belle called, moving toward her slowly.

"Yeah, I'll-I'll be back in a sec. Could you guys wait here?" Lily asked, walking off into the corridor before anybody could say a word.

"Uh, sure." Remus called, as Belle just shrugged at the perplexed James.

"Women." Peter said, seemingly irritated that we had to stop.

After the longest five minutes ever lived, _outside _of Professor Binns classroom, Lily returned looking slightly pale.

"What happened?" James asked quickly, looking ready to storm off into the corridor.

"Nothing," she replied, giving me a burningly shrewd look "I'm fine."

"Okay then," Belle replied slowly "If you're _sure_."

We all headed back into the Common Room in relative silence, the curiosity over Lily Evans' latest shenanigan tangible.

As we made it back into the Tower, _well _after curfew I now realised, James yawned sleepily "Well, I think I'll go off to bed here tonight. All of today's plotting has worn me out."

"I'll sleep here too." Lily offered, with a small smile.

"I'm going up as well." Remus said, heading up the stairs with Peter trailing behind.

"You coming mate?" James asked, still sneaking worried looks at Evans.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up a bit." I replied, still attempting to verbally keep in the fact that I was dating his practical little sister.

"Well, good to have you back," he smiled, softly punching my shoulder as he passed "Night girls."

I stood awkwardly with Belle and Lily, who was still watching me carefully, as I tried to figure out how to get her to leave.

Studying the back of the tube of paste for my scars, Belle said "Ah, we need hot water. I'll go get some and then help you put this on."

Smiling, she dashed upstairs, leaving me alone with a redhead who may or may not be emotionally unstable.

"You right after before?" I asked Lily, the thought that maybe whatever she did in the corridor was making her act weird just occurring now.

"Yes, _I'm _fine," She repeated "But why haven't you said that your scars hurt?"

How in the bloody hell did she know that? Maybe Madame Pomfrey was as good a secret keeper as everybody else in Hogwarts.

"They'll heal." I attempted to reassure her.

"No, they won't," she cut me off before I could continue "Not for weeks, _months _even."

Wait. Tell me you _didn't_, Evans.

"How do you know all this?" I questioned, keenly scanning her face.

She hesitated, practically sealing her own fate "Severus told me."

And everything fell into place "_That's _what you were doing in the corridor? Talking to _him_?"

She looked angered by my tone, though in my defence he _did _just try to kill me, and answered "I didn't _want _to go. But now I'm glad I did. Here."

And before I could stop her she lifted up my shirt and pointed her wand at my bandages, performing some sort of non-verbal spell.

"He told me how to heal you."

And with that, she flounced off with a little girly hair flip, up to her dorm.

_Why _would he tell her how to do that? I mean, it's not like he could _actually _be sorry.

"Back!" Belle called happily, carrying a basin of hot water, "Hey is everything alright with you and Lils? She kind of stomped into bed."

She sat down on the couch, letting me flop down and place my head in her lap.

"This has been the weirdest day _ever_."

"Good weird, or bad weird?" She smiled, running her hands through my hair, giving me goosebumps.

"Weird. Your brother may be insane, you know."

Her hands paused briefly, before continuing "Teddy? I suspected as much. Don't worry though; I don't think I'm as affected by _that _side of my genealogy."

"Good to know." I grinned as I leaned up to kiss her; it starting slowly but quickly growing more intense. We had been apart for _days_, after all.

Pulling her closer, I grinned when she squealed as I accidently tickled her sides.

Going to do it again, she slapped my hands and pulled away "We better look at your scars."

Lightly unwrapping my bandages, I heard her gasp as she trailed a light hand over them, making my stomach flutter.

"What?" I asked worriedly, suddenly unsure of whatever it was Evans did.

Belle looked up at me, furrowing her brow "They're _gone_."


	21. One By One They All Just Fade Away

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. ****Sorry it took awhile, I've been to Melbourne and then I had to find (as I'm sure some of you did too) a new life purpose after the release of Deathly Hallows Part Two. Talking about it will just make me super sad, so I'll let you read. Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review, you guys deserve your own public holiday and an assortment of medals. Belle's POV xx. **

Dear _Merlin_, someone's dying.

Either that or somebody has lost it and really _is_ following through on the numerous threats to drown Mrs Norris.

Nope, okay that's definitely murderous screeching.  
_  
_I_ knew_ we all should've taken watches each night, in case Voldemort and his band of morons came in.

_Now_, look what's happened. But _no_, nobody ever listens to the new kid.

I grabbed my wand as more shrieks sounded, in between sounds of some _serious_ scuffling, but I was caught unawares and almost poked someone's eye out when they ripped open my bed curtains.

Those things are _dangerous_.

"Good morning," Lily chimed, swiftly dodging my flailing and jumping onto my bed "Every Flavour Bean?"

I just stared at her perplexed as she held out the box, not looking at me, as she intently watched a desperate Evangeline and Rach fight for the use of the room's mirror.

They had obviously forgotten that there was just as good a mirror in the bathroom.

I wonder how many flicks and stinging hexes it will take until they remember.

"Did you forget?" Lily tore her gaze away to look at me, laughter in her eyes "Today's Hogsmeade."

Merlin's shaggy _beard_.

She burst out laughing as I sent a Tripping Jinx at the two girls, to have a clear run at the mirror.

If my future in the Wizarding World goes horribly wrong, then at least I know that I'll always have a career as a pole vaulter to fall back on.

Today was my first official date with Sirius. Stomach, _please_ don't do those flip-flops. Very unhelpful.

Sirius and I were going to have to go Hogsmeade undercover. Again.

This time, rather than being because of imminent Death Eater attacks, it was because James didn't notice anything that didn't begin with an L and end in ily Evans.

Or anything that didn't have to do with a Quaffle.

Still, it wasn't so bad because Hogsmeade would be _no_ fun without a secret mission.

"Lillian Claire Evans-"

"That's not my middle name," Evans rolled her eyes popping an Every Flavour Bean into her mouth and then shuddering as she muttered "Bark."

"Lillian _Claire_ Evans, I can't believe you would find enjoyment in our misery." I continued, gesturing as she laughed at Rach and Evangeline, who were now playing scissor, paper, rock for the next go at the mirror.

They were going to best out of 17, apparently.

"Well, you know, _I_ don't have to worry about it, going solo and all." She grinned from her perch on my bed.

It's just _too_ ironic that she's going _stag_.

"What are you going to do? How boring will it be without all of us?" I questioned, pulling out some clothes from my trunk then throwing them about in a heap as they were unworthy for a date.

If I hadn't accidently thrown some jeans at her face, I would of missed Lily's huge blush at my question.

I _love_ when timing is opportune. It makes it that much easier for all my evil plans to play out.

"What? Who are you going with?" I demanded, letting Evangeline, the victor, push me out of her way as she began to curl her hair.

"I'm not _going_ with him, we're just going together- well, not _together_ just at the same time and…" she trailed off, looking wary as my grin grew wider.

"You're going with _James_!" I exclaimed, with a shameful little squeal.

I'm a girl, what do you want from me.

"No! We're just going to get our Christmas presents together, seeing as I had no one else to go with and we're friends!" Lily declared, though her blush was rapidly deepening.

This is the first time her gingerness has been put to good use.

Still, my heart warmed for James as her blush gave her away. It was nice that they'd finally get together. It would also be nice to not have to hear James bang on about it every minute of everyday.

"Oh yeah," I scoffed "And soon enough you'll find your way into Madam Puddifoot's with _all_ the other couples, snogging the life out of each other as some weird golden cherubs sing you a Celestina Warbeck song."

"Shut up, Archibald!" Lily declared, sulkily eating a purple bean.

She _was_ a Gryffindor. That could _easily_ have been eggplant flavoured. Or raisin.

"Soon enough Evans, the soundtrack of your life will be _A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love_." I laughed, glaring slightly when a neon yellow bean hit me in the forehead.

"What time is it?" Rach asked with slight hysteria in her voice, interrupting Evans' outraged protestation.

Despite our current romantic differences, Lily and I couldn't hold back our laughter as Rach attempted to put a cardigan on. Backwards.

Dates _really_ mess girls up. More than usual, that is. We are a crazy lot, let's face it.

"Um- ten to nine." Lily answered, checking her watch, before furrowing her brow as Rach turned pale.

"Oh my Gods. There's no time." She muttered, pulling out a slightly worrying amount of shoes from under her bed.

Before anyone could console her, or preferably, shift her to St Mungo's, the door burst open to reveal a highly stressed sixth year named Elise Gelding.

"Anybody have a red belt I could borrow?" she panted, looking around desperately.

I muttered "Accio." and tossed her mine, which she caught with a sigh of relief and a "thanks!", before sprinting off down the corridor.

The _things_ we do for boys.

And I bet they're all still fast asleep, not a care in the world. _Prats_.

The sound of Lily's authoritative voice interrupted my numerous vicious plans to wake the Marauders up, the most recent one involving a bucket of ice water and some Blast Ended Skrewts.

If only I could get Hagrid on my side.

"Alright. Rach, for Merlin's sakes, put the cardigan on the other way around. Evangeline, hair looks better up with that shirt. And Belle, would you get dressed? Unless you'd like to go on your date with Sirius dressed in pyjamas decorated with snitches?"

Rolling my eyes as I decided on a blue dress with tights, I looked at Lily who seemed a little forlorn as she watched Evangeline and Rach giggle and head down to breakfast. Which they most likely would be too nervous to eat.

"You know, you could have been a part of all this panic, mayhem and self doubt had you just said yes to James." I began, raising my eyebrow as she looked set to deny it.

She just groaned as we made out way down to the Great Hall and I tried to ignore that excitement, nerves and a hint of nausea had all appeared at a party in my stomach.

"Well, what if I do, and then we're terrible as a couple. There would have been _all_ this build up and our friendship would be _ruined_-"

"Lils-" I started, but my train of thought was seriously inhibited as I finally saw her face in clear light.

"Makeup!" I called triumphantly, jabbing a finger in her direction earning me some seriously confused looks from our peers.

"What?" she deadpanned, though there _was_ a slight colouring to her cheeks.

Praise Merlin for the ginger gene. Who knew it could be so informative?

"You're wearing makeup. And you've curled your hair. And you're wearing that new jacket. You want to look nice for _James_."

"No I don-, _fine_ I do." Lily sighed, as she caught my 'come-on' stare.

"Hello ladies, you look simply spiffing this morning!" James cried, as we had made it within hearing distance of the Gryffindor Table.

Oh no. Here comes the ginger.

"Everything alright, Lily?" Remus asked, eyes concerned as they raked over Lily's flustered red face.

Seeing that she was struck dumb, either by James or by the fact that she had revealed so much to me, I invented a lie "She ate a bad Pepper Imp. Should be right in a moment."

Scanning her face briefly, James just shook it off and continued to load his plate with baked beans.

I don't even know why Lily liked him, let alone _put up_ with him, with those eating habits. It had always grossed his mother and I out.

"So babes," James spoke, very nearly spraying the entire table with his breakfast "Pads here tells me you two are going Christmas shopping together, and that no one else is allowed to tag along."

From across the table, my boyfriend gave me a sly wink before grinning into his hash browns.

"That would be correct." I answered, chuckling a bit as James put on a pitiful expression.

"Why all the secrecy guys?" Remus asked with the roguish grin that he only reserved for when he felt _especially _Marauderish, before wincing because it seemed that Sirius had kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Because we _obviously_ don't want you seeing the presents we're getting you." I answered quickly, feeling rather proud of myself, right up until Peter Pettigrew opened his big fat mouth.

"But won't you two then see what you're getting each other?" he questioned, ignoring Remus' now serious 'drop-it-or-you'll-suffer-the-same-cruel-fate-I-did', or something to that effect, look.

Trust Lestrade to ruin everything.

"We've already got each other's presents." Sirius gritted, giving a glare to Evans who giggled into her pumpkin juice.

This wasn't true but I planned to go shopping for him later. All I had to do was think of a gift.

Unsurprisingly, our _entire _exchange all went unnoticed by James, who had now abandoned the conversation to engage in a mortal staring competition with Severus Snape.

We all burst out laughing, as both boys had tried to go about eating their breakfast whilst maintaining eye contact, causing Snape to accidently poured egg yolk down the front of his robes.

"That was unfortunate." Sirius guffawed, sharing a fist bump with James, whilst Evans tutted under her breath.

Watching like a hippogriff, the moment Sirius had seen me take the last bite of my toast, he eagerly checked an imaginary watch declaring "Look at that, we really must be going or all the good presents would have gone."

As he pulled me unceremoniously from the Great Hall, we heard Peter's confused statement of "I don't think that's how Christmas shopping _works_."

As soon as we were free, passing Filch's test in which he attempted to _sniff _signs of mischief out of us, like _that_ wasn't illegal, Sirius grabbed my hand and swung it around widely as we walked down to Hogsmeade.

Laughing, I still tried to pull away, getting a growing feeling that someone was watching us.

It felt like someone had dropped some ice down my back. A strange shivering sensation that tingled in a very peculiar and distinct way.

It disappeared from all my thought immediately however, as Sirius threw an arm around my shoulders, pulled my close and kissed the top of my head, before continuing walking and whistling merrily.

Deciding that James couldn't possibly see us from here, despite the fact that he claimed his glasses gave him 'super human vision', nor was it likely he would follow us, I soon forgot about our secret mission to _not _be obvious with affection.

"So," I said as we hit the high street of Hogsmeade "Lily and Remus first?"

I gestured over to the nearby Honeydukes, recalling their shared love of anything that had sugar in it.

Once, and she will _claim _this was out of desperation but I suspect otherwise, I had seen Lily chase a rogue chocolate frog all about the castle, capture it somewhere in the Divination rooms and then _eat _it.

Come to think of it, she and James are _made_ for each other.

"An exceedingly excellent idea, Madam." Sirius declared in a pompous tone, proffering his arm to me as we walked over to the sweet shop.

"_Your _being exceedingly duffer-like today." I noted, chuckling as his grin just grew wider as he held open the door.

"I'm _excited _I can't help it."

"Really?" I asked, drawing the word out as I walked over to examine some Chocoballs.

"As if you couldn't tell," Sirius laughed, rumpling my hair "Oh _excellent_. They have a new item called Blood Lollipops. I'm getting some for James and telling him their raspberry."

I just smiled as I watched him bounce over to the new display, and begin to furiously question the amused shop keeper.

I fazed out after he'd asked "Are they made from _real _blood?" and just headed around the shop looking for more potential presents.

It was easier to shop for Remus as I had written to Jude asking what made him feel better after some fool moon escapades, and he had replied one word.

Chocolate.

Meaning that Werewolves were rather like girls on their monthlies.

Something which I decided to share only with James, for fear of some kind of wolf retribution.

I picked up large blocks of every kind of chocolate Honeydukes had to offer, not quite certain which was Remus' favourite, and then set about finding something for Evans.

I _could _be really cheeky, and get her something to do with James instead, I suppose.

"So! How come you haven't begged me to take you to the unholy place known as Madam Puddifoot's?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

His sudden appearance surprised me and caused me to flounder about, as I attempted to not drop the shameful amount of chocolate I was holding.

Laughing lightly, he took most of the blocks away from me, most _likely _for the safety of himself and the other shoppers, one of whom had whipped their wand out at the cluttering sound.

Grinning apologetically at the startled middle aged wizard, I lightly swatted Sirius on the arm with one of my remaining blocks, huffing playfully as he struggled to hold his laughter.

"I'm sorry." He all but cackled, pulling me over to the counter so that we could pay.

"Wait!" I called spying the most _perfect _present for sugar addicted Lily Evans in the corner of the shop.

If it wasn't what I was buying her for Christmas, I would _seriously _consider setting up a sweet intervention.

The girl practically sucked on Sugar Quills in her sleep.

It was a large trunk, the same size and shape of the Hogwarts Trunks used for belongings, but inside it was filled with every kind of sweet that the store made.

After pointing out the Hogwarts-Horrendous-Homework-Handler to the store wizard, and organising the delivery to Lily's house, Sirius finally managed to get me to leave the store.

"Merlin our friends love sweets." He breathed, taking the bulk of the bags for me despite my protests.

"Did you get anything for them?" I asked, linking my arm through his as we walked on.

"Only that stuff for James," he grinned widely, nudging me slightly with his arm playfully.

More students were milling about now, not all of them having been dragged early by their eager boyfriends, and the fact that James could be about was making me nervous.

Across the street I saw Teddy walking along with a decidedly bored expression, staring listlessly ahead as some blonde Slytherin girl babbled on beside him.

That's what you get for dating a Slytherin, dear brother.

The sight of him brought up something I had wanted to ask Sirius for ages though, and I suppose now was a good enough time as any.

"Do-do you ever miss anyone from your family, Sirius?" I asked, inspecting my shoes as we came to a standstill in the mouth of an alleyway next Zonko's Joke Shop, presumably where he was going to get James' _actual _present.

He gave me a probing look, trying to discern something before he put all of the bags down and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes. I miss Regulus, I think. He wasn't always such a big moron. And then, well, I know I _don't _miss my parents, rather I miss their good opinion of me. Back when I was five and I hadn't destroyed all of their purist expectations, and it seemed for a bit like they cared."

He looked adorably shy and vulnerable as he told me about them, and I felt guilty for asking, knowing that it was a subject he didn't bring up very often. If at all.

It was only fair if I told him the reason why I had asked.

"I know what you mean. It's easier because I have Jude, I suppose, but lately, I haven't been able to feel anything but complete guilt when I see Teddy. We didn't even ask him if he _wanted_ to come. And I guess I'm confused, because he doesn't seem to hate me, but I know that if our situations were reversed, _I_ would. I kind of hate myself for it, anyway."

Looking at our intertwined hands rather than him, I didn't see the hug coming until he'd pulled them away.

Wrapping me in a tight embrace and rubbing my back several times, he finally let me go with a squeeze, before looking around to see who had noticed.

Because of our convenient location in the alleyway, one would have to be a hardcore peer-er to see us.

We were the _best _undercover agents.

"And I definitely miss my mother. I don't remember her much, I haven't seen her since I was four, but when I think about her I feel a certain _warmth_-"

We were cut off by a roaring "Oi!" which had sounded near us.

The telltale "James…" that followed made us both wince, and we turned to face my furious surrogate brother and a wary looking Lily Evans.

"What's this?" he asked angrily, gesturing at us but seemingly so at a loss for what to do, all he could manage was a series of wild flails.

"Mate," Sirius gulped, but held onto my hand with his nonetheless "We can explain."

Both Lily and I sighed in defeat at the famous last words.

Only a _boy _could word it so uncomfortably.

"_What _is there to explain, Padfoot old pal?" James asked in a low voice, though I could tell he was almost shaking in anger.

"James," I cut in, before Sirius could put his _other _foot in his mouth "The thing is we really-"

"You're holding hands!" James cried in despair mixed with disbelief, not even waiting for us to voice it.

He reached for my hand himself, and pulled me behind him, ignoring Sirius' warning "Hey!" and Lily's exasperated "Really James?"

"Look mate, that's out of order." Sirius replied angrily, ignoring James' fuming look in his direction.

"James this _really _isn't-" I began, before he cut me off again.

"When were you going to tell me?" He demanded, looking between Sirius and I "When were _either _of you, the two people I'm closest two in the world, going to tell me?"

Mixed in with James' angry words, was a hurt tone that reminded me of him as a small child, when I would go to Jude with my problems rather than him.

Looking at Sirius, I could tell by the guilty look that overcame his face he could hear it too.

Before anyone could begin rectifying the situation, another presence loomed over us with a rough "_What _do you think you're doing?"

We looked up to see Teddy furiously glaring at James' hand, which was encased around my wrist so tightly that it had caused the skin to turn white.

"Teddy," I began but was cut off by a sharp look from him.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. Let go of her, _now_." Teddy continued, stepping in further as he reached for his wand menacingly.

"Look, as Head Girl I really can't condone this-"

"Fine." James spat, dropping my wrist, looking _slightly _apologetic as I rubbed it to get the circulation back up.

The relief only lasted for a brief second because as soon as he had let go, James raised his hand and punched an unsuspecting Sirius straight on the nose, a resonating _thwack _stunning us all into silence.


	22. No Way We're Gonna Stop

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm in the middle of trials right now, our practice final exams, so things have been intensely hectic and will be for the next two weeks. But I will update in that time, just no specifics. Thanks for being patient, they're almost out of Hogwarts for break :) Thanks to all the reviewers and all of the readers- Belle's POV xx. **

"We shouldn't be doing this." I gasped, pulling away from my boyfriend, who was currently attached to my face.

"I know," he grinned, before leaning back down to kiss me soundly, only pulling back when we needed air. Dating was a serious risk to the health.

"This is _why_ we're in trouble in the first place." I continued trying to sound stern, but failing as he started to kiss down my neck.

"I _know_," he mumbled, groaning as I finally pushed him away.

"Sirius," I began, sighing heavily as I brushed my hand through his hair.

Sweet Godric, it's so _soft_. I have to remember to ask him what shampoo he uses later. Now we needed to focus on serious topics. Well, _more _serious topics.

Hair was still important. Wouldn't want to end up like Snape, now. That was like a horror story.

"I know, love." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I rested my head on his chest as I squeezed him back, feeling my anxiety lesson with each second.

Sirius and I were currently holed away in a broom cupboard on the third floor for our chat turned snog session. That was the kind of classy people we were.

Honestly, though, we were hiding from James. Not that he was talking to us. He much preferred to sit with Peter and that was enough to make me worry about his mental stability.

Ever since Hogsmeade, things between our Gryffindor gang had gotten _awkward _to say the least.

James had stormed straight back to Hogwarts after what Lily and I now _lovingly _call The Hogsmeade Debacle, shutting himself in the Head dorms and proceeding to throw about smashable items.

This was all according to Lily, who had bravely ventured back in after dinner, and found a vase on the floor, along with several photos and strewn books.

Teddy had remained at the scene of the crime briefly, quickly checking my wrist, before ghosting away to hide behind a bin as he saw his Hogsmeade date wondering about looking for him. His bravery was almost too much.

Lily and I had busied ourselves by helping Sirius up and quickly healing him there, in order to spare him what would quite possibly be a permanent trip to the Hospital Wing, as I had a feeling Madam Pomfrey would bolt the doors shut, after the way she kept going on about his recent injuries.

After we fixed him up, it had quickly become seven shades of uncomfortable.

Sirius eventually left to have a bro talk with Remus, who was apparently a romantic and was on our side, as Sirius told me later.

It had been three days since James had spoken to anyone other than Peter.

And of course Lily, as it seemed to cause him physical pain to ignore her. He'd once attempted to, and his left eye had twitched for days. Which of course made her think he was winking at her, resulting in a violent hexing.

Sirius and I had tried to apologise but James wasn't having any of it. Attempting to associate with him now meant certain death by a vicious glare and/or choking on your own awkwardness.

I'd learnt this after I'd _foolishly _asked James to pass the potatoes at dinner. It was Lily's well-placed shield charm that had stopped the potential food fight.

The stress of not talking was slowly destroying me. If I wasn't careful, I would start malting. Something I'm sure no one wants to see.

I'd never before seen James in such a strop.

Not even when he was sick and we were out of his favourite ice cream.

Not even when he spoke about Lily rejecting him for the eight hundred and seventy-first time. Which was particularly a harsh blow for him because she'd done so by throwing his treasured stolen snitch off the Astronomy Tower.

Not _even _when his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Canons, changed their motto from 'We shall conquer' to 'Let's just all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.'

_This_ was a scale 10 disaster.

To make matters _worse_, we were all leaving today to head home for Christmas.

And Sirius was coming home with James and I. _Woo_.

Sirius and I jumped apart as the door flew open suddenly, causing me to try and push a shocked Sirius away so that it might _appear _as if we were only in here by coincidence. I was failing, as the room was so small that no matter what we did we were touching.

Still, it was the _principle _of the thing.

Remus just rolled his eyes as he took in my desperate pushing and Sirius' scandalised "Hey!"

"Smooth. I'm sure James would _never _piece it together. We're all getting on the trains now, you muppets." Remus chuckled, winking at me as I lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Lay off the girlfriend, Moony." Sirius grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cupboard.

"What if he sees?" I asked, looking around nervously just _waiting _for James to pop out from inside one of the suits of armour.

It may _seem _unlikely, but I've seen him jump into one before to evade Filch.

"Yes, because James _is _well known for prowling about on third floor corridors. Why ever did we not think of this before?" Sirius exclaimed in mock-despair, falling about in a tizz.

"_Serious _flaw in your plan there, mate." Remus deadpanned, both boys grinning widely at each other as I scowled.

"Belle!" a voice called from down the corridor, and we all turned to see a beaming Lily Evans power charging toward us.

Man was that girl fit.

"What's up, buttercup?" I asked as we all began to make our way down to the Great Hall.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" She asked, nervously eyeing Remus and Sirius who had now engaged in a whispered conversation. _Curious. _

"Sure," I said, waving them goodbye as we hung back in the corridor "We'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Don't be long, my love!" Sirius called with a wink, as Remus attempted to pull him along by his collar.

"Go _away_ now, dearest." I replied, laughing as he and Remus lost balance and tumbled in a heap on the floor.

There _had _to be something in the water here. It wasn't possible for so many of us students to be naturally gravitationally challenged.

I looked back to Lily after they'd gotten themselves up and walked away, and saw that she'd grown several shades paler and now looked on the verge of hyperventilation.

Just as I was considering whether or not to conjur up a paper bag, she blurted "I spoke with James."

"What did he say?" I answered quickly, praying that our relationship could be salvageable.

"."

"Could you write that down for me?" I answered, still attempting to dissect her words.

"He asked me over for _Christmas _dinner." She enunciated, a look of awe coming over her face as she said it.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" I smiled, chuckling a bit at her still nervous face.

"Well, I guess. I don't know, I told him I'd think about it-"

"What? Go tell him yes!" I cut her off, before adding sheepishly "If you _want _to of course, Lils."

She just smiled to herself and said softly "I do. Thanks!"

She gave me a brief hug before dashing away at her marathoner pace.

Ah, to be young and almost in love.

"Wasn't that just _adorable_." A smarmy voice came, and I turned to see Dolohov standing a few steps behind me.

"Do you live vicariously through me or something?" I scowled back at him, tired that he was back to following me around.

I _knew _that it was too good to be true that he had been leaving me alone recently.

He'd probably been sitting in a darkened corner. Biding his time. Working on his villain laugh.

And there it was.

His chuckles ended, eyes never wavering from my face as he continued "Interesting. But no, I _require _you for something."

"Look, I already tutor one Slytherin. Another might be pushing it. I wouldn't want my sound mental health to deteriorate now." I answered, prepared to employ Evans' power walking technique to make a speedy getaway.

The key is in the breath-to-step ratio.

"Endearing. No, you're going to help me get into a little _club_."

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about joining girl scouts." I answered seriously, revelling in the tightening around his eyes.

"_Close _but no patronus. It's-"

"_So_ sorry to break this up, but I need a bit of a word with my tutor, if you _don't _mind." Teddy cut him off, appearing from nowhere, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me down the corridor.

Neither of us turned at Dolohov's irritated "Archibald!"

Teddy grinned sheepishly at me as we came to a stop in a corridor near the Great Hall.

"Well, thanks for that, I should probably-"

"Wait," Teddy said, shuffling nervously as I looked at him curiously "I actually _did_ have a question about the Charms homework we looked over the other day."

"Yeah?" I answered, hopefully giving him an encouraging look.

I'd really been appreciating him stepping in and looking out for me all the time. It was almost as if we were a proper brother and sister who weren't separated by such the tiny, insignificant thing that was as our moral beliefs.

"I use _Impervious _when I want to…?"

"Repel things." I smiled softly, refusing to let our favoured awkwardness descend. We _could _bridge this gap.

"Right," he chuckled, before looking back up and resuming his shuffling "Uh-I…well, I mean- I got you something for Christmas."

He pulled out a clumsily wrapped package and thrust it into my hands "You know I'm no good with that kind of thing."

I smiled as I handled it, feeling intensely relieved that I'd decided to get him one too.

"Here," I said, pulling his out from my robes, laughing lightly at his shocked face.

"Wait," he stopped me again, as I pulled at the wrapping "Open it when I'm gone."

"Fine, _be _high maintenance. You can open mine now, if you like." I rolled my eyes, giving him an exasperated smile which he returned with his own wolfish one.

He ripped at the wrapping, eyes widening as he pulled out a pile of chocolate frog cards, each varying in age depending on when I had saved them.

"I remembered that you used to collect them, and so I would save them. I don't even know if you still-"

"Agrippa!" he declared excitedly, as he shuffled through them "And Rowena Ravenclaw. Gods, this is _brilliant_."

I smiled at him, happy to see his Slytherin façade melt away into the brother he used to be.

Merlin, I get mushy during Christmas. Oh well, it _was _my favourite holiday.

"Okay, I'm going to go, there isn't that long until we board the trains," He smiled, hesitating for a moment before giving me a firm hug "Merry Christmas, Belle."

"You too," I hugged him back, impulsively adding "If it gets too boring over there you can always owl me."

"I'd already planned on bothering you with Charms questions _all _break," He smiled again, adding "I thought you might prefer gold."

With that, he gestured to my present and walked off leaving me with a silly grin on my face.

Unwrapping my present delicately, my breathing stilled as I recognised the photo that had been placed in a beautiful golden frame.

Smiling widely, I took in the familiar scene, watching as a young Teddy, Jude and I waved at the camera and erupted into raucous laughter.

We were all huddled under a haphazard fort that we'd built during one Christmas, giggling as we piled too many marshmallows into our hot chocolates.

My eyes had already filled with some tears and they spilled over as I saw the favourite blue dress of my mother, as she hovered about by the edge of the frame, face out of view.

It was during this moment, that I was bumped into from behind.

This shouldn't be awkward. It's not like I was _crying _or anything.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you-_babes_?"

I barely registered that it was James who'd bumped into me, and that he'd called me by my nickname, as I attempted to stop the mass of tears.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair as he pulled me in for a hug.

I wordlessly handed him the photo frame, and he squeezed me tighter after looking at it briefly.

"Belles?" I heard Sirius' voice called, sounding alarmed, and the accompanying footsteps "What's the matter? Why are you crying? What did you _do_?"

I laughed despite myself as Sirius turned on a group of innocent Ravenclaws who were standing nearby, waiting to board the train.

"Nothing. I'm just being silly." I smiled, showing him the photo, before tucking it into my bag.

Sirius grabbed my hand and squeezed it, before throwing it away as he caught sight of James.

"Mate, _you're_ here!" He cried, distancing himself from me slowly.

"Stop it, Pads." James rolled his eyes, as Sirius backed into the second years he had wrongfully accused, ignorant of their glares.

"James, can we _please _talk to you?" I begged, giving my puppy dog face my all.

James just sighed and gave a slight nod, gesturing for one of us to speak. Thank muggle and wizard gods alike.

After a silent war as to who should go first, Sirius cleared his throat and began "We wanted to tell you about us," he shot a quick glance at me to make sure it was tactful enough "We did. We were just worried that you would be upset."

"We wanted to go about it the right way, so that you wouldn't hate us. _Clearly _we messed that part up." I said beseechingly, wanting James to be able to get past this.

"I was scared to tell you that I really liked her, I _knew _how protective you are of Belle. And to be honest, I rather fancy my manly parts being where they are." Sirius said slowly, subconsciously rubbing the part of his nose that James had punched.

"You guys are serious about each other then?" James sighed, looking stern as he glanced between us.

"As a Redcap attack." I answered, smiling as James chuckled at my lame attempt at a joke.

Desperate times call for lowering your standards.

"You're not messing her about then?" James asked Sirius, mustering up a glare.

"No, Prongs." Sirius replied just as, well, seriously.

"And you?" James turned to me, "You finally found yourself a decent bloke then?"

"Yes," I grinned at James, who was now smiling widely.

"Then this is great!" he declared, throwing his arms around us both "Just think. You guys and me and Lily. We'll be unstoppable couples. The world will be completely unprepared and jealous of our good looks and charm."

"_That _went easier than I thought it would." Sirius muttered to me, smiling and kissing me on the cheek as I grabbed his hand.

"None of that!" James cried, gesturing to my kissed cheek "Merlin, give a bloke some _time_."

"Spoke to soon." I said to Sirius in a sing-song voice, giggling as he pushed me into a suit of armour who exclaimed "How rude!"

"Miss Arthihold! And Mr Punter and Blake. Shouldn't you all be getting on the train?"

The three of us turned to stare incredulously at Professor Valestra, the divination professor who had appeared in the Great Hall.

You could tell she was really talented at foreseeing the future, especially as she couldn't even guess her students names.

Looking around however, the Great Hall _had_ indeed cleared out and we all began to head down to the station.

"You'll need to be careful over break!" She called dreamily, looking at us as though in a daze "Two of you are destined for an untimely end. And the other shall never be free."

We all just stared at her, until Professor McGonagall approached us with a stern expression "Well, off you go!" she cried, before glancing at Professor Valestra muttering "Crackpot."

"Don't worry, babes," James said, taking in my worried expression, as we bolted down to Hogsmeade "She's predicted the 'death' of half the students here. And some of the professor's apparently."

"Remember when she told Slughorn he'd choke on his dinner?" Sirius chuckled to James as he pulled me towards the steaming Hogwarts express.

"Fondly." James smiled, jumping onto the train and waving goodbye to Hagrid who was crying "See yeh lot, soon!"

Sirius and I followed, Sirius tugging me in by my right hand and the doors banged shut of their own accord.

"So, _Padfoot_," James said with a sly grin "We're being met at the train station by my parents. Then we'll all go back to mine. Oh wait, did I mention that Jude was coming to meet us all too?"

My right hand lost all circulation.


	23. Bang Bang Bang

**A/N: I'm back after being buried under work for exams :) Sorry about the wait, but I finally found time and here's the new chapter. Thanks so much to all of the reviewers, you guys are bawse. Sirius' POV xx. **

* * *

_Last chapter: __"So, __Padfoot__," James said with a sly grin "We're being met at the train station by my parents. Then we'll all go back to mine. Oh wait, did I mention that Jude was coming to meet us all too?"_

_My right hand lost all circulation._

* * *

"I'm not sure he's breathing, babes."

"Thank you, James."

"I'm just saying- it's not normal that he's that green. We should probably look for help."

"Yes, thank you, James."

"What? I'm just concerned. You're not concerned? Lily, dear, don't _you _think that's an abnormally high body temperature? Remus? Anyone?"

"James!"

The collected groan of Belle, Remus and Lily snapped me back to attention. How long had I been sitting here?

Taking in huge gulps of air, there surely wasn't enough _in _this compartment; I shook my head to get out of this daze.

_Focus. _Meeting Jude wasn't anything to panic about.

"He's panicking." Remus stated, eyes returning to the heavy book he was reading.

Or maybe it was.

"Sirius?" Belle's soft voice called, her small hand running through my hair, sending shivers up my spine.

"Don't touch him, Belly. He could have the plague." James' face peered into view, eyes squinting behind his glasses as he stared at my face.

James always had a tendency to over-react in certain pressure situations. He called it having a flair for life.

Remus and I called it having major psychotic breakdowns at the most inopportune moments.

"_Maybe_ he got it from his trip to medieval England?" Lily's sarcastic voice was directed at the absent-mindedly nodding James, but she too was watching me worriedly.

Lily and James should _seriously _consider careers at St Mungos.

"Okay. He needs air." Remus declared lightly pushing Belle back, as he began to fan me with cool air from his wand.

"Pads have food poisoning?" Peter's voice came, as he opened the door to our compartment.

Okay, now I _know _this isn't my irrationality. Six people and their entire luggage in a compartment meant for four, there is definitely _not _enough air.

"Nah, mate," James grinned, quickly composing himself as he was slapped on each arm by Lily and Belle, "He's going to meet the in-laws."

And my stomach is rolling. I didn't even _eat _that much at breakfast.

Only some toast. And eggs. With a side of bacon. On a plate of hashbrowns. And some porridge as dessert.

That was _it_.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said solemnly, clapping me on the shoulder before sitting down.

"Oh, _honestly_," Belle cried, shoving Remus out of the way, ignoring his surprised yelp.

"Sirius," she continued, gripping my shoulders "It's _not _that big of a deal. Let's not forget the fact that you've already _met _Jude."

And I was lucky to get away alive from that encounter at platform nine and three quarters. I'm sure if he had any idea that Belle and I would date, I wouldn't have walked away with all my limbs.

That's if I was able to walk away at all.

"_And _you already know Harold and Caroline. So will you just keep your pants on?" Belle continued, slumping down next to me on the train seat.

Ignoring the chuckles that were attempting to be smothered by the others, I glared defiantly at Belle.

"This is easy _for you_. You're not the one that's going to be put on trial these holidays."

Belle's eyes narrowed at me, and my defiant look faltered. Just a _smidge_. It's not that I was scared of her. Not _really_.

Okay, that glare features regularly in my nightmares.

"Sirius Black. You're joking if you think the Potters aren't going to be grilling me about you. _Especially _Caroline who would probably marry you herself if it was legal. And you can't _seriously _think that my brother is going to injure you on _Christmas_."

"Pretty sure I'm _serious_, love." I answered, slowly gaining back my confidence in this.

She was going to have a nice little holiday, whilst _I _would be stuck in the lion's den. I wasn't sure I would be able to take on Jude's werewolf-self. Even in my Animagus form.

At my statement, Belle's eyes narrowed dangerously and I _swear _I saw her hand twitch towards her wand.

Note to self, don't piss-off the girlfriend.

"I feel like I'm watching Mum and Dad fight." Lily's awed voice came from her seat.

"Did you _have _to, Lily?" James' voice whined, and I heard him get thumped on the back of his head.

Eager at the opportunity to look away from Belle's glare, which was growing steadily harsher by the _second_, I glanced at the others.

Remus had let the book he was reading fall from his hands, to the floor, which in itself was a sign of the apocalypse.

Lily was sitting stock still and I could practically _see _the cogs in her head working as she followed the debate, formulating points for each party.

James' hand was frozen on the back of his head, clearly he'd been rubbing the spot that Lily had hit with her killer aim.

Peter was munching quietly on a chocolate frog, gazing idly at the back of the card.

"What do _you _think?" Belle and I asked in unison.

If we do a few more things in sync, we could take this show on the road.

"Uh-" Remus said awkwardly, slowly picking his book up and smoothing down the crushed pages "Lily?"

Lily went to speak but was cut off by James. Who was now feeling the wrath of the girly-glare.

"I think that Belles won't have trouble winning over Caroline, but should watch out for her safety because lets face it, Mum _would _push anyone in front of the Knight Bus to get to Sirius."

Victory, dear Belle, shall be mi-

"_But _on the other hand, Sirius will have to win over Jude _and _Harold. And they're both really irrational with a penchant for hare-brained schemes. It'll be a _long_ time before any of those muggles forget their expedition to Harrods." James continued ominously, shuddering as he clearly remembered that ill-fated day.

"Why do I have to face _two_?" I cried, practically feeling the blood drain away from my face.

"It's because I'm more loveable." Belle grinned, rolling her eyes and ruffling up my hair.

This day could _not _get any worse. Which means that I've now most likely jinxed it. Way to think ahead.

"Okay. Lily, Belle you go find the Trolley Lady and get as much comfort food as possible," James ordered, smiling slightly as Lily's eyes lit up at the mention of sugar "Remus, Peter and I will stay here and look after the patient."

Obviously, it was Be An Amateur Healer Day.

"Come on, Belle!" Lily cried happily, grabbing my reluctant girlfriend by the hand, muttering "We should _probably _find Evangeline and Rach as well…"

Belle lingered at the compartment door, one arm disappearing as Evans' attempted to drag her away, "If I don't come back, you know that she's killed me for the chocolate."

"You two are such a lovely, morbid couple." Remus snorted, grinning as she scowled at him before giving in to the ginger force.

"Okay, mate, I like you, so I'm going to help you." James began, looking at me seriously from his seat.

"_Please_." I whispered desperately, shifting closer to hear him.

I was, after all, too young to die. I'm of the firm belief that I always will be.

"The thing about Jude is, he can't stand anyone dating Belle," James began, ignoring the snickers from Remus and Peter.

"Well, we shouldn't have a problem then." Peter chortled, before withering under my glare.

"Great input there, mate." Remus laughed, finally abandoning his attempt to read the book.

That's more like it. Who could _possibly _read at a time like this?

"Shut it, you two," James continued unfazed "He doesn't like blokes dating Belle, and he would only tolerate you mate, if he felt you were genuine."

"So what you're basically saying Prongs, is that if I try too hard to befriend him or prove myself, he'll hate me." I replied slowly, quickly gaining the resolve to just live on the Hogwarts Express.

"For all eternity." James answered with a not-quite-so-grim smile.

Secretly, I could tell the prat was loving it. James was finally paying me back for all the years I spent teasing him about bowling Evans over with his farewell hug in third year, right in front of her father.

Now _that _was a displeased man. It was the day the Marauders learnt where Evans got her icy glares from.

"I'm in _so _much trouble." I answered, feeling more nauseous as the train rolled into scenery that was close to London.

"Yeah," James trailed off, grinning as Peter fell about himself in laughter.

"Maybe you should go in Animagus form." Remus suggested, joining in on the jokes.

I'm so _blessed _that all my friends are comedians.

"No good, Moony, Jude hates dogs." James added, ruffling up his hair as I turned to stare incredulously at him.

"Looks like you guys were made for each other." Remus chuckled, expertly dodging his book that I had maturely thrown at him.

"We're back," Evans cried in a sing-song voice, as she dumped all of her horde of sugar into James' lap.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I caved somewhere around the engine room and let her have a sugar quill." Belle called guiltily, gesturing to the bouncing Lily, before throwing her pile onto the seat next to me and sitting on my lap.

Well, _now _I feel comforted.

We all pretended not to notice when James angrily ripped into a Cauldron Cake packet at the sight of this, and Evans took it onto herself to make conversation.

"So, have we all figured out a way to save Sirius from a long and bloody death?"

Thank you, _so _much Lily.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Jude will be mad at me for being nice to Teddy." Belle said, grabbing a Pumpkin Pasty from the huge pile.

I'm starting to suspect that they robbed the Trolley Lady. There's nothing Evans wouldn't do for her addiction.

"You don't think he would be happy about that?" Remus asked quietly, as I rubbed her arms with my hands.

"Not exactly, considering he thinks Teddy is just a miniature version of our father." She answered, looking down into her lap.

"Isn't he?" Peter asked stupidly, before being subject to four glares, as Belle just smiled wryly at her food.

She was saved from having to answer, as the Hogwarts Express rolled into platform nine and three quarters.

The others jumped up to grab their things, before heading out of the compartment, leaving Belle and I alone, Evans giving me a sly wink as she shepherded a grumbling James out the door.

"You're going to be _fine_, love." She smiled, stepping closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck as I twisted mine around her waist.

"Harold and Caroline already love you like a son, and Jude will learn to love you." She laughed lightly, giving me a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Now, tell me I'm going to be fine too. I'm a little worried that Caroline might poison my eggnog." She added, wrinkling up her nose as the thought.

I grinned, for the first time today, before answering mock-seriously "Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies."

"I hate you!" She giggled as I quickly kissed her neck and she laughed madly as she pulled away and dashed out of the compartment.

I grabbed my things and followed after her, almost knocking her out of the train because she had been waiting in the doorway of one of the exits.

She was looking out at the Potters and Jude, who had clustered around one of the platform pillars.

Caroline was in a tizz over James' messy hair, roughly trying to flatten it, whilst Harold was desperately trying to get her to stop as he shot reassuring looks at a nearby concerned family.

Jude was high-fiving James, both subtly gesturing over to Evans, before composing themselves as Mr Evans shot James a stern look.

Belle smiled softly at me, grabbing my hand "I can't imagine life without them, can you?"

I smiled back at her and helped her off the train "Nope. They _are _my family. I'm properly convinced that I was switched at birth with James."

"Oh yes, because you look _so _like the Potter's. With the messy hair and everything." She laughed, as I pulled her along towards them.

"Belle!" Jude cried as he caught sight of her, so caught up in seeing her again that he didn't even notice we were holding hands.

Merlin, I believe in your almighty existence now.

"Sirius!" Caroline called, wrapping me in a hug, squeezing almost painfully tight "How have you been? Why didn't you write more? Weren't you feeling well? How has school been-?"

"That'd be right," James cut her off, with a mock scowl on his face "I get attacked with her vicious hands, but when she sees _you_, the prodigal son, its all hugs and kisses."

"Now son," Harold laughed "We all know Sirius is her soul mate. Let her be."

I grinned at Harold, giving him a brief man hug, before turning to Belle and Jude, who had just pulled away from their own mammoth hug.

I laughed as Belle proceeded to fill Jude in on all the meaningless Hogwarts gossip and Jude obligingly looked scandalised at the unknowing students.

"Enough Jude, let me say hello." Caroline smiled, pulling the two apart to give Belle her own hug.

As Harold hugged Belle on the other side, giving her a gruff hug as he scowled at a interested looking fourth year boy, Jude turned to James and I.

Oh _gods_. Let the violence begin.

"So, you must be Sirius. I've heard plenty from the Potters." Jude grinned, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I swiftly kicked James in the shin as he muttered "Not heard _enough_."

Suddenly, Jude's grip tightened on my hand, and I closed my eyes bracingly, preparing for the end.

Waiting for the bright light. The chorus of angels. The entrance of clouds and doves and all that jazz.

After waiting the appropriate amount of time, if he was going to kill me could he at least be _quick _about it, I opened my eyes in question.

Jude was staring at a space over my shoulder, his hand still gripping mine firmly.

Turning around, I saw Teddy Archibald standing inconspicuously near a bench, waiting with his trunk and looking at Belle.

Jude, James and I all glanced back at her, and we saw that she was laughing as she created a secret handshake with Harold.

A huge cracking sound caused us all to turn back to where Teddy was standing, and we saw him scowling at the House Elf that had appeared by his side.

He passed his trunk along to the elf, gripped his shoulder and with another pop they were gone.

"Looks like Father didn't come for his favourite child." Jude said, turning to raise an eyebrow at Belle.

"He probably forgot. Teddy told me he usually does." Belle answered, looking up at Jude somewhat defiantly.

"And when would he tell you this?"

Jude's harsh question hung in the silence. Now I _really _didn't want him to find out we were dating. Secret relationships canwork.

"We can talk about it later," Belle gave him a strained smile, it becoming genuine as she looked at the rest of us "I'm going to say goodbye to Lils."

"Oh yeah, Lily's coming over for Christmas dinner, is that okay?" James asked loudly, clearly trying to alleviate the awkwardness, giving me a will-you-catch-on-and-help-look.

"She said yes? Congratulations, mate, what are we going to feed her? This could be the dinner to win her over. The one you tell to your sixty grandkids. We have to get it right." I grinned, relief washing over me when Jude chuckled.

Perhaps if we were friends _before _we told him, then I just might live.

"No girlfriend for you to invite over Sirius?" Caroline asked, _almost_ reproachfully, making James and I freeze.

"_Actually_-" I began, before being cut off by the return of Belle.

"Okay, we ready to go?" She asked, her eyes red from her departure from Lily.

With the way girls carry on you'd think that they'd never see each other ever again, rather than in two weeks.

"Yep," Harold declared, wrapping an arm around Belle as we all walked over to the barrier.

As we all congregated on the other side, Jude gestured over to the ministry cars we would be driving home in.

_Lovely_. A nice, long car ride in which no murder can be done. Hopefully.

"On the way Sirius can tell us whether or not he has a girlfriend," Caroline smiled, smoothing down my hair "You really _should _consider dating someone, dear."

We walked in silence, James, Belle and I sharing loaded glances, unbeknownst to the adults.

James grew increasingly more panicked, as Caroline began detailing the benefits of weddings and babies, and before we could stop him he blurted "He's dating Belle!"

Everyone froze on the pavement, Harold's hand outstretched to open the car door and Belle and I turned to glare at James.

"That's so _wonderful_-" Caroline started but Harold spoke over her gesturing wildly at Belle "Did you not _read _my letter?"

Belle turned nervously to Jude, who was watching the scene with an undecipherable look "Jude?"

"When's the next full moon?" He asked in a low growl, looking at me.


	24. Been A Long Time Since I Came Around

**Okay. I am a terrible, terrible person. Who is very sorry. I deserve to have all unforgivables used on me. Simultaneously. I am sorry for the wait, it seemed like everything got in the way, and I just want to thank everyone who stuck it out and especially that those who reviewed. You guys are incredible and helped keep me motivated for this next chapter. Belle's POV-xx. **

* * *

_Last Chapter: James grew increasingly more panicked, as Caroline began detailing the benefits of weddings and babies, and before we could stop him he blurted "He's dating Belle!"_

_Everyone froze on the pavement, Harold's hand outstretched to open the car door and Belle and I turned to glare at James._

_"That's so wonderful-" Caroline started but Harold spoke over her gesturing wildly at Belle "Did you not read my letter?"_

_Belle turned nervously to Jude, who was watching the scene with an undecipherable look "Jude?"_

_"When's the next full moon?" He asked in a low growl, looking at me._

* * *

If the Grinch and Voldemort ever had a baby, Jude would have been it.

No one else, on the _planet_, could be so immune to the cheeriness that is Christmas time.

There is just no way. Either that or he's part robot. Brought to earth to suck all of the Christmas cheer out of a room.

Oh, the horror.

For the past week, we'd all been living in a heightened state of tension, just waiting for Jude to snap and attack Sirius in his sleep. Or at least sabotage his perfectly styled hair.

Needless to say, Sirius had taken to muttering to himself when he felt vulnerable as part of his defence mechanism, as well as practicing protective enchantments at every available opportunity.

It was a 24/7 job.

If I didn't already know Sirius had dramatic tendencies, I would be looking into an intervention.

James, the bugger, had been lolloping around with a smug smile, too wrapped up in the fact the Evans would be coming to his house -today in fact- to notice the destruction he'd left in his wake.

I'd luckily not seen much of Harold or Caroline, both having a ridiculous amount of Auror work to do, even over Christmas.

Despite his current dabbling in destruction, this wasn't the work of Jude, but was something much more sinister.

The Wizarding World was slowly descending into a state of panic, as people began getting freaked out by Voldemort.

The increasing number of people inexplicably disappearing and the eerie green skulls that hover in the sky wasn't helping the matter. If anything, it was making it worse.

Seriously, Voldemort, who hurt you?

Nothing says tis the season to be jolly like the threat of destruction on a societal scale.

Naturally, these events were all lost on Jude, who settled for holiday evil-doing locally.

Thankfully, for today, Jude had seemed to give up on his bah-humbug ways, _mercifully _allowing Sirius a moment of peace.

Today _was _actually Christmas after all. Bless, he's so kind.

I was torn from my bizarre reflections, _everybody _has them, by my perturbed boyfriend who'd just snuck through the door before whipping it shut with an elaborate flourish.

Recently, this was some of his more normal behaviour.

And I'd thought my French boyfriends were barmy. Sirius definitely takes the cauldron cake there.

"Jude put dungbombs in your trunk again?" I asked lazily, squashing a smile as I caught his shudder.

"Look at you. Laughing it up whilst I'm fearing for my life here. It's nice that you're all concerned over my well-being, really shows me the strengths in our relationship." Sirius mocked, huffily throwing himself down on my bed in a haughty manner.

Albeit sitting a 'safe' distance from me.

Safety before snogging, it seemed.

"Well, Harold and Caroline should be back soon and then we can open our presents," I smiled before growing more excited "Because it's Christmas!"

"Yes, well done dear," Sirius replied, continuing his oh-so-_witty _faux haughtiness as he patted me on the head "You've managed to grasp the concept of the calendar."

"Shut it or you won't be getting your present from me." I sang-songed, grinning at his put-out expression.

Ever since we'd gotten back to the Potter's, he'd gone to unusual lengths to find out what I'd gotten him.

I had to admit, it was surprising to wake up at three in the morning to find him rifling through my sock drawer.

"Well, we're still giving ours to each other later today, after everyone else's opened their presents, yeah?" He grumbled, scowling deeper at my nod.

The banging of my bedroom door sounded, thankfully interrupting Sirius' sulking, making him instead jump off the bed as he loudly declared "We were playing scrabble!"

"Of _course _you were, Pads. I imagined nothing else," James grinned as he entered the room, clapping the relieved looking Sirius on the shoulder "Merry Christmas, mate."

They grinned excitedly as they partook in one of their man-hugs, catered to maintain their testosterone levels at _all _times, before breaking apart.

"Merry Christmas, Belly!" James cried, darting over to pull me on a hug, my requirement for oxygen be damned.

"Merry Christmas, James." I smiled back, giving in and squeezing tightly back before he set me down.

"Thanks," he beamed, before turning to Sirius with a stony expression "Padfoot, out."

"What? How is that fair?" Sirius protested, heading into full-on sulking mode.

He _really _was perfecting that skill. He must have been a terror of a child.

"Belles and I have secret family stuff to talk about, you know, probably _very _boring to you and such. Why don't you go get yourself a hot chocolate? Or scout out some more hiding spots from Jude? I found an excellent one for you on the third floor mate. Nice and hidden, not a lot of light."

Whilst James blurted out his quite obviously unprepared speech, the down fall of all men, he pushed Sirius out the door, before shutting it tightly in his bewildered face.

"Do I even have to guess what this is about?" I asked lightly, recognising the familiar manic glint in his eye that only ever appeared around Lily Evans.

She really was James Potter's kryptonite.

"Well, she should be coming soon. I'm not _exactly _nervous; I just want to crawl under my covers and never come out. That's a good sign, right?"

"The best," I chuckled "What's got you in a tizz then? Outfit choices? Food preparation? Present giving? You don't' want to discuss strategic places to put mistletoe _again_, do you?"

"I'm just saying, it's hard to surreptitiously shepherd her to the left side of our fire place, nobody ever just _stands_ there. But now that you mention it, I probablyshould _wrap_ her present, shouldn't I?"

"That'd be a good place to start." I laughed, looking up as my door opened again, this time in a less desperate manner.

"Merry Christmas you two, ready for presents? Everyone's downstairs, and _yes _James, that includes Lily Evans." Caroline rolled her eyes as James widened his, before he bolted out of the door as though he were on a broom.

Before I could get up, Caroline had pulled out a small box from her robes, handing it to me with a smile.

At my questioning look, she laughed "That locket you ordered, dear? You didn't _really _think we were going to give you something that _you_ had bought for Christmas, did you?"

With another soft smile she left my room, leaving me with the curious locket that I didn't remember ordering.

Either this was a gift or my shopping addiction has spiralled out of control and I now blacked out when I bought things.

Looking at the unremarkable wooden box, I noticed a scrap on parchment that seemed to be permanently charmed to the top of the lid.

_Ms. Isabelle Archibald._

_The East Room, Potter Mansion. _

So undoubtedly for me, then.

Opening the lid with a snap, I stopped as I got a look in at the locket that was safely nestled inside, resting on a velvet pillow.

Slow anger took hold as I absorbed all the finer details of the locket. It seemed to be a heavy, gold thing and had green stones inlaid making a serpentine _S_.

It looked like something my father would have bought for me for one of his stupid dinners, it gave off a whole feeling of evil.

Scowling, I snapped the lid shut and threw the box ungraciously onto my bed.

There is no way on Merlin's magical earth that I would buy that, let alone _actually _get it for myself for Christmas.

It seems an intrigue is afoot.

This should be one for the Holmes-Watson team. Chuckling to myself I realised that if Remus was Watson, and Lily was Sherlock, that would make James her roguish Irene Adler.

It's the little joys in life that amuse me.

Entering the family room where everyone had assembled for the present opening, my good mood re-appeared almost instantly.

Jude bounded up to me, wrapping me in a hug and smirking as I whispered "Leave him alone. At _least _for today."

"You're no fun," He whined before giving a reluctant nod, "Alright but no mercy on New Years, then."

I nodded with a small smile, before moving towards the lavishly decorated Christmas tree.

No need to tell Jude that we were all going back to school in time for New Years so that the Marauders could throw their final holiday bash.

_Sucker. _

"Belle!" Lily smiled, bounding up to me as she left James to fuss over the bow on what I assumed was her present "Happy Christmas! How have your holidays been so far?"

"Hey, Lillers," I laughed, giving her a hug "It's been lovely, although slightly reminiscent of a war zone. You?"

"Petunia's driving me round the twist. It's all 'Vernon this' and 'Vernon that' and 'Vernon's so very important at his bloody drill company'," She grimaced, before giving a small smile "I'm glad to be here, really."

"Glad to be here, or glad to be with James?" I questioned, smiling over at the daft boy who was now rattling all of the present labelled 'James' under the tree, whilst he kept one eye on the spot above the left side of the fireplace.

"Don't mock me, Belle. I have plenty of ammo about you with Sirius." Lily threatened, grinning as Sirius came strutting over at the mention of his name.

"What's this, Lily dear? If you know something, you have to tell me. I don't want her to be able to lord this whole lark with Jude over my head forever."

Laughing, Lily replied "No way, Sirius. You're going to have to bargain better than that."

Growing desperate, Sirius pleaded "Please, Lily, light of the world. You who have such knowledge and beauty, the likes of which have never been seen, _please _condescend to share your information with me."

"What's going on?" Jude's booming voice sounded, his eyes purposefully trained on Sirius hand which had gripped Lily's during his rant.

"We're doing Divination homework," Sirius cried, pulling Lily's hand closer for a palmistry inspection "Yep, that's definitely a crossed age line. Looks like you're going to go soon, Evans, tough luck."

"Lovely, Sirius." She smiled, before nervously entering into conversation with Caroline.

"Okay," Harold called, bursting into the room with a Santa's hat perched lopsidedly on his head "I'm ready. Shall we begin?"

We grinned excitedly at his fake-ominous tone, gathering close around the stack of presents, smiling to each other, despite the slight awkwardness that hung in the air.

It wouldn't be a family occasion without some.

"Shall we just divide them all up and open them at the same time?" Caroline suggested, already placing piles in front of people, smiling when Lily was shocked that she had presents from the Potters.

I resisted a squeal at the sight of my festive pile, instead diving right in, pulling out a small red one that was labelled from Remus.

Hastily finishing opening my great stack of presents, being _just _beaten by James who had to have opened more than one at once to get through them that quickly, I grinned at my haul of presents.

I had gotten a leather bound diary from Remus, quite clearly his attempt to get me to sort out the mess that were my thoughts, a packet of Fizzing Whizzbees from Peter and a gorgeous red dress from Lily.

From the Potter's I had gotten some clothes, including an amazing new set of teal dress robes, new schooling supplies and a heavy book entitled the History of the Quidditch World Cup. James had given me a stag charm to go on the charm bracelet that I had gotten for my birthday a few years ago.

I grinned at Jude, each of us gesturing excitedly to our presents from each other. I had given him a new set of beaters gloves, a position that he shared with Sirius, which they would realise if they ever spoke a sentence that wasn't primarily grunting to one another, and he had given me Muggle records of the Beatles, David Bowie and The Who to play on my Muggle record player.

It was my guilty pleasure. Sue me.

James called out a "Thanks, babes!" and I looked over to see him waving the Chudley Canons season passes that I had gotten him in the air.

He has no idea how close he was to getting the book _Hair With A Mind Of Its Own- Treatable or Doomed for Life-long Mess? _

Lily grinned at him before thanking me for her trunk load of sugar, laughing when James grew impatient and pulled her outside to test the new snitch his parents had bought him.

"Let's go give each other ours." Sirius smiled excitedly, grabbing my hand an pulling me towards the door.

Thanking Caroline and Harold on our way, who were quietly bickering over whether Harold could use the Nose-Biting Tea Cups that Sirius had given him, and ducking past Jude who was attempting to glower us into submission, we raced up to my room to hand over our gifts.

The boy better like what I had gotten him.

He pulled out a small leather pouch, as I retrieved the delicately wrapped parcel that I had gotten him.

Looking at each other with hesitation, we both wordlessly gave each other our presents.

Thank Merlin, I wasn't the only nervous one.

Pulling open the drawstrings curiously, I pulled out a small, silver ring with beautifully intricate carvings along the band.

Smiling, I slid the ring onto my first finger, grinning wider as it fit perfectly.

Looking up to thank him, I saw that he had been watching me anxiously, his own present forgotten on my bedside table.

Laughing at his crunched up nose, I smiled "I love it. Thanks so much."

"Yeah?" He grinned, shoulders losing their tenseness "I knew you would."

"_Sure _you did." I chuckled, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"I _did_," He grumbled when I pulled away "No doubts whatsoever."

"Hush up and open your present, duffer."

"Why? Scared I won't like it?" He teased, nudging me playfully before tearing at the wrapping.

I don't know _why_ I even tried to make it look nice.

I attempted to keep the nerves off my face as he pulled out the present I had spent _ages _looking for.

I'd snuck out to Diagon Alley during the holidays, under pretence of being busy giving myself a makeover in my room, and had been wandering around aimlessly for his present when I drifted into Odypessus' Oddments just at the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Browsing idly at the fantastical items such as the dream stealers and the vials of Veela blood, I came upon the remarkable penknife that he'd just pulled out of the wrappings.

"Its attachments can open any lock or undo any knot." I said, keeping my graze trained on his face to gauge his reactions.

Then, suddenly, he wrapped me in an enormous hug with a barking laugh "That is _brilliant._ Do you _know _how much we can get away with now? Think of all the pranks we can pull now that we can get into Snape's trunk. And McGonagall's classroom. And Dumbledore's office. _Cracking _job, Belle."

"Thanks," I giggled, moving over to clear up the wrapping paper we had strewn everywhere.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, and I looked up to see him staring at the awful locket that had been delivered earlier.

And I had _just _forgotten about that.

"Oh, you remember that locket that Mrs Potter was keeping for me?" I replied lightly, but unable to help throwing the locket a distasteful look.

The whole thing practically _screamed _Slytherin.

"The one that you didn't order?" He replied slowly, picking it up and scowling as he examined the emerald _S. _

"That's the one." I answered grimly, moving over to stand next to him, whilst simultaneously trying to ignore the locket.

Thank the Gods that women can multitask.

"So who sent it to you then?" He asked in a low voice, with an emotion hovering _just _out of detection.

Frowning, I picked up the box it had come in "I don't know. It only says my name and which room I live in."

"So some bloke is sending you pieces of jewellery," He continued in that same voice, slight anger showing through "And he knows where you live."

"Who says it's a bloke?" I asked, not wanting to dwell on the topic any more.

Couldn't we talk of snowmen and eggnog?

"Well, which birds do you know that would anonymously send you bloody gold necklaces." Sirius continued, futilely trying to open the locket as it seemed glued shut.

And then the penny dropped.

"Are you jealous?" I asked incredulously, mouth falling agape at the light red tinge that now inhabited his cheekbones.

"…No." He gritted, flinging the necklace down on my bedcovers, before sinking down next to it.

"Alright then," I continued lightly, careful not to mock him "Though just so you know, I think that necklace is _hideous_. And emerald? No, I can't work with that colour palette."

He gave a quick grin, reaching up for a kiss; breaking away startled when Mrs Potter called out that it was time for dinner.

Just then, a tawny owl tapped its beak against my window, hooting softly through the glass.

"You go down, save me a seat." I smiled, heading over to let the poor bird in.

"Alright then," He grinned, before scowling at the locket and leaving the room.

Pulling off the piece of parchment, I raised my eyebrow at the writing which I recognised as Teddy's.

I feel another brother/sister bonding moment coming on. This really is the time of miracles.

_Don't laugh. I think there's somebody in our basement. _

Creasing my brow at the bizarre message, I gave a quick look out the window at the forest that separated the Potter mansion and my old house and hastily scrawled a reply.

_Are they trying to move in or are they just lost? _

Reattaching the parchment, I waited eagerly for his reply, bouncing up as the bird returned.

Typical of Teddy to get into such problems.

_Funny. Being held there, I guess. The first couple of days on break, I could hear muffled crying coming from there. And then Father would go down and I would hear stifled voices and sounds. _

_Then, the other day, some of Father's associates came over, and they all went down to the basement. What do you think I should do?_

Frowning deeply, I wrote my reply, before shooing the bird out of the window.

_Investigate? If it isn't a new pet dragon, then come stay with us. You shouldn't be around any dodgy business. _

_Besides, if there really is someone down there, the Potters can help. _

Deciding to wait five minutes to see if he would reply, I gazed idly around my room, my eyes eventually falling on the discarded locket.

Feeling a sudden urge of impulse, I picked up the locket and secured it around my neck, moving over to my mirror to see what it looked like.

It was much heavier than I thought it would be and very cold against my skin.

Running my hand over the heart shaped locket, I jumped in amazement.

My face reflected horror as I fought the urge to rip the thing from my neck.

I could have _sworn _for all of England that it just beat against my skin.


	25. I Heard You Like The Wild Ones

**To anyone still interested/reading the story, thank you so much. I've been so unmotivated for ages, but reading the reviews has kicked me in the arse and back into shape.I can't remember who I replied to and who I didn't, so I'll just say a blanket thank you and reply to them from now. ****I'm so sorry, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Xx**

* * *

**Also, super quick recap: Belle, Sirius, James and Jude (much to Sirius' dismay) went to the Potter's for Christmas, with Lily joining them on Christmas day. Belle received a strange necklace anonymously in the post. Teddy was growing suspicious of his father's recent activity, and Belle told him to try and find out what was going on. We rejoin them as they have headed back to Hogwarts to celebrate New Years Eve.**

* * *

**Belle's POV.**

I own a soul-sucking piece of jewellery. That was the only explanation I could come up with after a week of trying the necklace on, and then instantly feeling depressed or pleasantly snapping at people.

Won't that be a nice heirloom to pass down to the grandchildren?

Seriously, all you have to do is pop on the necklace and then it's instant hate.

Which is just typical. It couldn't have been instant _intelligence _or even _happiness_. No, that would be entirely too convenient and useful.

Not to mention the fact that it beat like a freaking _heart_.

What the _devil _was this mystery person playing at, sending me death-eater like jewellery?

Whoever it was is clearly a few ingredients short of a potion. Which is exactly what you want in an apparent stalker. Someone nice and _unstable_.

This necklace was adding an unnecessary layer of confusion in my life that threatened to uproot the precarious nature of my fragile psyche, so I'd left it at the Potter's before we all headed back to Hogwarts, in order to preserve my sanity.

It wasn't working.

Does this person have any idea what they're _doing_?

I'd blame Voldemort if I wasn't _pretty _sure that harassing teenage girls wasn't part of his creepy agenda. Though I suppose, his hatred for muggleborns could be a scapegoat for his real evil plans: sending things anonymously to teenagers, to scare them a little bit.

I should tell Dumbledore.

Someone has to do something before this gets out of control.

"Belle?" Sirius called, and there was a microsecond before his hand was waving frantically in front of my face "Belle? Oh gods, we've lost her. Quick! Someone get smelling salts!"

"Sirius, you muppet," I laughed, pulling his hand down "I was _thinking_. A foreign concept to you, I _know_, but some of us like to indulge in it now and again."

"What were you thinking about?" He just smiled as we continued to walk up the main street of Hogsmeade, smiling at a few of the other students milling about.

McGonagall, after a full week of having the Marauders harass her throughout every corridor in the school, finally relented into letting those of us at school for the rest of the holidays have a Hogsmeade excursion.

It was a good thing to, as the next phase of the Marauders plans involved hiding in her bedroom.

Which I'm sure could only have ended well.

"Nothing." I replied as nonchalantly as I could, knowing that the necklace was a sore subject with Sirius.

He was still afraid that I had at _least_ ten secret admirers lurking about just plotting to break us up.

_Clearly _not as rational as my 'Voldemort hates adolescent girls and/or gold jewellery' idea. He needs to step up his game.

"Ah! Here we go." He called as we arrived at Party Pandemonium, the party supply store in Hogsmeade.

It was the day of the Marauders infamous New Years' Eve bash, and we had been sent by a reluctant Remus to go pick up his favourite gold tablecloths.

He didn't _quite _trust us with this sacred task, as he loved the decoration like it was his own child.

I was half-expecting to find him stroking it whispering "My precious" softly. That's how crazy things have gotten around here.

But, it was apparently tradition that it featured at a Marauder party, so Sirius and I had to waste our Hogsmeade day tracking down material, neither one of us willing to risk arguing with Remus over it.

"Let's pray for our sake that they have them," I muttered grimly, my mind unwillingly casting back to when Peter couldn't get the right brand of Butterbeer, and Remus almost popped a vein before having his wand temporarily confiscated.

Which was for the safety of _all _those unfortunate enough to be in the library at the time. The poor first years would be scarred for life, and I'd never seemed Madame Pince move so quickly, as she attempted to jump in front of every book in sight in order to shield them.

It was good to know she had her priorities in order.

Remus and James were planning the party, as the two most organised Marauders, and they had transformed at an alarming rate from ordinary, _sane _people into freakish, Bridezilla-esque _beings_.

The house elves almost held a revolt against James when he kept changing his mind about the catering.

It's scary how fast they can turn a wooden spoon into a weapon. No wonder Sirius has nightmares about his.

And then there was the debate between the two over whether the music playing would be predominantly wizard or muggle.

They woke the whole of Gryffindor Tower up at 2am, with everyone believing that we were being attacked by a troll.

"There you are, dears." The party-shop lady said as she handed over our parcel, and we headed back outside into the cold.

"Thank _Merlin_," Sirius grinned, grabbing my hand as we headed back towards school "I really didn't fancy having to comfort a crying Remus if they were sold out."

We headed up the street in silence for a while, before stopping dead when we noticed who was before us.

This was just _perfect_.

Teddy seemed to feel just as awkward, casting his eyes about frantically, before practically sprinting into the nearest side alley.

_Subtle_. Really didn't notice you there, dear brother.

Unfortunately, this behaviour wasn't so unusual for him nowadays. I once entered the Great Hall at the same time as him and I _swear _he started having heart palpitations.

He only calmed down when dessert appeared and he could eat some comfort ice-cream.

"He's still avoiding you then?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes when he saw Teddy's head poke out of his new hiding place, checking whether we had moved on or were planning to ambush him.

"Yep." I sighed, giving Teddy a slightly mocking wave "One minute we're soul sisters, the next he's acting like I have spattergroit. It's freaking me out how much I miss his random appearances. The boy had a flair for dramatic timing."

"You _don't _have spattergroit, do you?" Sirius exclaimed in mock-horror, "I wonder if there's room for both of us in that alley?"

"Nice," I chuckled, walking off in a huff "It's good to know how much you _really _care. Every girl dreams of a boyfriend who would disappear at the first sign of illness."

"That stuff's _contagious, _dear." He laughed, jogging to catch up and throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"So," Sirius continued hesitantly, pulling me through the school gates "You didn't get a chance to ask him if he, I don't know, happened to have any clue as to where the necklace came from?"

I rolled my eyes, preparing to answer, but it soon froze in my throat as I noticed Lily Evans power marching at an inhuman pace towards us.

It's official. All students at Hogwarts must now be clinically insane.

"Oh _Merlin_," I moaned, pulling Sirius for cover behind a tree "They got to her. We _never _should have left her alone with Remus and James. Well, it's too late for me. You transform into your Animagus form and _run_."

Sirius looked as though he were seriously considering it, and bit back a shriek as Lily popped around the tree.

How did she find us in our _ingenious _hiding place?

"What did you say that weird necklace you got looked like?" Lily asked, panting for breath as she gathered herself.

What was with everyone and this _necklace_. The rumour mill at Hogwarts must be really slow. I guess Angie Goodman hadn't broken up with anyone in a _while_. But still, Snape's hair is greasier than ever. That has to count for _something_.

"Gold, heavy, snake-like." I answered, confused about this recent inquisition.

Maybe Sirius has requested her Holmes skills of deduction in this latest case. I wouldn't put it past him, he had taken to hiding it in inconvenient places so that I could never wear it.

"Ugly." Sirius grumbled, eyeing off a fourth year Ravenclaw who was walking past, and who Sirius _now _clearly suspected of giving me the necklace.

If we don't get to the bottom of this _soon_, I fear we may have a Lord of the Flies situation on our hands.

Lily frowned "That's what I thought. I heard Snape talking about a necklace just like that."

"Snape?" Sirius and I both declared, him murderously and I disbelievingly.

Snape was already stalking _Lily_. Surely his time management skills weren't _that _good that he was able to slot me in as well.

What did I do to you, Merlin, that caused you to take vengeance this way?

"Yes," Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius, who had taken out his wand "He was talking about how it had been _stolen_. How 'they' had who did it, and whoever they are is in serious trouble, but that the necklace was lost."

"Scary," I replied suspiciously, casting my eyes about for Voldemort, half-expecting to see him standing about with binoculars as he watched the havoc he had wreaked with his evil adolescent-hating plan.

"How do you know all this?" Sirius asked Lily somewhat accusingly, either afraid that she had rekindled her friendship with Snape, or that she was in cahoots with him and was a double agent this whole time.

"_Sirius Black_," came the frustrated voice of James Potter, ringing out from Sirius' jean pocket "Where have you been? I knew we never should have sent them to get it, Remus. They've probably been off snogging this whole time."

"Oi," Sirius replied indignantly at James' face through his two way mirror, as Lily covered a laugh, looking slightly relieved she could avoid Sirius' question "We only snogged _some _of the time, thank you very much. And we got your precious tablecloths, but maybe we'll hold them hostage until you can treat us _nicely_."

"They have it Remus!" James called triumphantly, a smug grin appearing as he barked out more orders "Pads, get your arse back here with them to help set up. Belles, you and Lily go down to the kitchens and start transporting the food."

Forget loony bin. Hogwarts is starting to feel more like an army camp.

I'm surprised that James hasn't conjured a clip-board and a whistle to make it more official.

"Why can't you do it?" Lily asked suspiciously, holding back a smile when James' face coloured.

"I- ah- don't really feel like going down to that part of the castle, Lily dearest," He replied in a would-be casual voice, as he picked at his jumper "Heard there was a _terrible _Boggart infestation."

Laughing, I accused "You've been banned from the kitchens, haven't you? The house elves finally had enough."

"Who told you?" He cried, scowling as he shut off the connection when we all burst into raucous laughter.

A good while later, when we had finished laughing at James' expense, Sirius said "I better get going. I'm sure Remus can't be separated from his long lost love much longer."

Giving him a quick kiss as he left, Lily and I headed across the grounds to the courtyard, finally making our way to the kitchens.

"So, how are you and James?" I asked remembering that we had never debriefed about her and James at Christmas.

"Good," Lily answered with a tiny smile "I don't know, I- I think I _like_ him. Ever since we went Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. _Before _ he punched your boyfriend in the face, that is."

I stopped in the middle of the corridor, staring at her in disbelief as what she just said sunk in.

Sweet mother of Godric Gryffindor. I'd done it.

A quick scan at Lily's nervous face confirmed it. I _really _was a miracle worker. I'd gotten Lily Evans to fall for James Potter.

I completely expect a statue and a parade to be created in my honour. Maybe even a public holiday.

And they said it was impossible. I resisted the urge to let off fireworks or hang a banner from the Astronomy Tower.

All in good time.

"Lils," I began seriously "You _have _to tell him. You also have to make sure that I'm there, so I can see him freak out. Actually, it's probably best if you tell him in the Hospital Wing, seeing as we'll most probably have to cart him there afterwards."

"How am I supposed to just _tell _him?" She replied in an anguished voice, turning sharply into the corridor that would lead us to the kitchens.

"Have you tried 'James, I like you'?" I answered, ducking as she aimed a swat at my arm.

A simple _no _would have sufficed. No need to get all violent on me.

"Very funny," She said sardonically, before chewing her lips in renewed nerves.

If James could see this moment, he would die on the spot. Or cry.

In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to do both at the same time.

He'll probably ask me for the memory later and break into Dumbledore's office to watch it in his pensieve.

"Why don't you tell him tonight at the party?" I asked, reaching my hand up to tickle the pear in the painting.

She looked unsure as we clambered into the kitchens, silently agreeing to take out our wands in case the House elves attacked us due to our association with James.

He was _just _that skilled at annoying people.

Growing up, we never had the same babysitter twice.

"Hello misses," a House Elf called cheerfully, big eyes shining up at us "How can we help you?"

"Erm," Lily said nervously, prolonging the moment when she would have to reveal who sent us "We're here to collect food for the Gryffindor party tonight?"

We both sighed in relief as the House elf scurried away, hopefully to get the food and not to send for back up.

I really wasn't emotionally prepared for a war with another species.

To ease my building suspicions, centring on House Elves and poisoned food, I decided to find out more about this cursed necklace "How did you overhear Snape talking about all this stuff with the necklace?"

"Oh," Lily cried, flinching when an elf whipped out a knife to chop onions "He was talking to Dolohov in the corridor. I couldn't listen to all of it though, because Dolohov saw me."

It figures that he'd be involved in this somehow. Whenever there's a nefarious plot, he eventually turns up.

Like a niffler to gold.

The poor house elf returned with a heap of parcels, handing them off to us with a slight scowl.

She had clearly realised that we were sent by James. Time to smooth things over, before irreparable damage between races occurred.

"Thank you, _so _much." I said, gathering up the bundles so that we could leave as quickly as possible.

"Really, we're so grateful." Lily added, pushing the door open with an unforseen amount of force.

Then we both ran like a scorned Hippogriff was chasing us, those things get _nasty_, attempting not to drop all of the food before we got back to the Common Room.

"We're going to be late!" Lily cried, catching a glimpse of the clock tower through a window as we passed it.

"I sincerely hope not, or Remus and James may just take up with Filch on his campaign to re-legalise medieval torture." I panted, relief bubbling as the Fat Lady's portrait came into sight.

That relief soon bust like a balloon, as the faint sounds of Sirius' favourite wizard band 'The Thanes of Cawdor', were emitting from behind the Fat Lady's Portrait.

The party had started. We were doomed.

"Okay," Lily begun grimly "I say, we burst in, throw the food onto the tables, and hide."

"Deal," I replied, shaking her hand with some difficulty, as I shuffled food around in my arms.

I _knew _I should have seriously considered James' idea of becoming ambidextrous.

"Belladonna." Lily supplied the password to the Fat Lady, who just giggled as she swung open, humming along to the song playing.

We stopped dead at the sight that greeted us. It looked as though a plague had torn through the Common Room, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

At least ten students were scattered around passed out, one boy was even lying on top of a cupboard, whilst the rest stumbled in a strange imitation of dancing.

Clearly, Peter decided to go for Firewhisky rather than the dodgy brand of Butterbeer.

It was a mistake.

We were seriously lucky that McGonagall hadn't turned up and had a coronary on the spot. And then proceeded to throw everyone in detention for the rest of our natural born lives.

"Babes!" James cried, tripping on the leg of the couch as he rushed over to wrap me in a hug "You _made _it!"

We swayed uncomfortably on the spot, or rather, _I _was uncomfortable, James looked as though he were tearing up at this precious moment between us.

"Er-Are you alright, James?" Lily asked, placing the food down on nearby table and attempting to pry James away from me.

"Lily darling!" He cried, eyes shining with happiness as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, sweet Circe," She moaned, pushing him away "You're _drunk_. James, we're _Heads_, how could you let this happen? We're going down for this. They're going to take our badges and everything. Why, James?"

"I'm fine," he hiccoughed over Lily's now hyperventilating speech, before grinning and declaring "I _love _this song!"

Before I could scream kidnap, Lily had been pulled away into the middle of the room, where the dance floor had been set up.

We were late enough that _everyone_ had already started drinking, lack of food and hangovers be damned.

I feel that there is a significant hole in Hogwarts 'safe drinking' lessons. We should have been more prepared for this.

"Belle?" I heard, turning to find my distressed, yet mostly sober, boyfriend bounding up to me.

I could tell he was distressed as his hair was in disarray. Only when he was _truly _distracted could he let such a blasphemous thing occur.

"Thank gods, you're here," He sighed, taking the food from my arms and dropping it on the table "Remus and James decided to have a few 'good luck' drinks and everyone else soon followed. I seriously doubt that we'll all make it to the countdown at midnight."

I sincerely hope that I'm not going to have to spend New Years' Eve stroking James' back as he hunched over the toilet bowl.

Doing that _one _year was already more than enough.

Some memories were best left shoved into the deep recesses of the brain.

"How come you aren't drunk?" I asked, smiling as he attempted to stop Remus from joining a game of 'Spin the Bottle'.

"Someone had to look after these idiots." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes as Remus declared that he "Loved that game more than _living_, and no one could stop him from playing it!"

"He's going to regret that in the morning." Sirius sighed, snaking an arm around my waist as he kissed my cheek "It's about _time _you two showed up."

"I'm surprised you missed us, what with you being on parent duty and everything." I laughed, leaning into him as he playfully scowled.

"Well, I _was _going to ask you to dance, but now that you've called me a dad, I'm not sure I _want _to," He said huffily, turning as he spied Peter unsuspectingly hitting on another bloke's girlfriend "Oh for the love of- I'll be back."

I just nodded at him as he stalked off, stepping in just in time with a "Wormy, old pal!" as the guy grew angry.

Nothing like a punch in the face from a jealous boyfriend to say _she's taken_.

I shivered a little from the loss of Sirius' warmth, and quickly headed up the dorm stairs to grab a jacket.

Nobody likes to date somebody with a cold. It gets messy.

Opening the door to my dorm room I froze in surprise.

Things were strewn everywhere, curtains ripped from the bedframes, trunk spilling out onto the floor, drawers pulled open and their contents spewed onto the carpet.

Basically, the room looked like the party had started in _here_.

Which I wouldn't put past James, who seemed to believe that it wasn't a party until every room had been damaged.

Or 'lived in' as he liked to refer to it.

A bang, followed by a series of mutters, sounded from the bathroom.

That wasn't ominous at _all_.

Great, I was up here, all _alone_, with a room-wrecking mutterer.

And just when the night looked as though it couldn't get any stranger.

Unsure of whether to muster my Gryffindor pride and investigate, or turn back all advancements in feminism and call for my boyfriend, I was surprised when my frantic brother emerged from the bathroom.

"Teddy?" I asked, jumping back a bit as his head snapped up at my voice.

Someone's _clearly _had too much Firewhisky.

Or not enough, I noted, as he narrowed his eyes at me.

He seemed to battle with himself for some time, staring at me angrily, before spitting out "Where in Agrippa's _name _have you hidden that bloody _necklace_."

Oh, _snap_.


End file.
